The Queen
by Azzarine
Summary: SGA-1 est en mission d'exploration banale sur une planète quand des Wraiths attaquent, font une bouchée de l'équipe et repartent avec Teyla... Pairing Todd/Teyla - Teyla/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Bien, bien... Je suis pas nouvelle sur ce site, mais dans cette rubrique si. Je connais **Stargate SG1**, **Stargate Atlantis** et **Stargate Universe**, depuis les tout débuts de la première série voilà tout juste quinze ans et j'écris sur ces series depuis de nombreuses années mais je n'ai jamais ni terminé une fic, ni publié l'une d'entres elles, jamais satisfaite. Cette fic-là est donc la première que je termine et je me suis tâtée pendant quelques minutes pour savoir si oui ou non je la publierais. Finallement, la voilà et j'en suis relativement fière, même si le couple que j'ai choisi est plutôt rare dans l'univers des fanfictions SG, voir même carrément absent._  
><em>.<em>  
><em>Mais je cause, je cause...<em>  
><em>.<em>  
><em>Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, positif ou non !<em>

_Bonne lecture !_

_Phénix_

.

_PS: Le titre n'a rien à voir avec l'épisode du même nom. Ou presque._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**The Queen**

.

- A couvert ! Vite !

Un tir de blaster fit exploser l'arbre près de John qui se protégea de ses bras. Trébuchant, il se reprit en s'appuyant d'une main sur le sol et reprit sa course. Il manqua se télescoper avec Ronon qui courait à reculons, tirant des salves de son arme derrière-lui pour échapper à une cinquantaine de gardes Wraiths.

- Vous faites pas dans la demi-mesure, vous ! s'exclama le Colonel en canardant les Wraiths.

- Dart ! hurla soudain Ronon.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent au sol en évitant de justesse le rayon dématérialisant. Ils se relevèrent en vitesse et coururent jusqu'à la porte mais celle-ci fut activée par les Wraiths au même moment et toute retraite était donc bloquée pour les Atlantes. Le mode opératoire des Wraiths...

Ce devait être une simple mission d'exploration, un truc de routine, qu'ils avaient fait des milliers de fois ces cinq dernières années, mais non ! Il avait fallut que les Wraiths choisissent _cette_ planète _précisément_ pour venir faire leurs emplettes !

- Les arbres, vite ! s'exclama Ronon.

Les deux hommes se ruèrent sous le couvert des arbres et Teyla heurta John de plein fouet. Il s'écroulèrent dans les feuilles mortes et Ronon se plantait au-dessus d'eux pour les couvrir le temps qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits. Il abattit plusieurs ennemis mais un tir de blaster le toucha au ventre. Il ploya en gémissant. Un autre tir l'atteignit à la cuisse droite et il tomba sur un genou. Il descendit trois autres Wraiths coup sur coup avant qu'un troisième tir, en pleine tête, ne l'achève. Il s'écroula, inconscient et Teyla se releva. John roula sur le flanc et tomba nez à nez avec une botte noire.

- Abattez-les, ordonna-t-on.

L'instant d'après, c'était terminé. Les Wraiths poussèrent les corps inconscients des deux hommes dans les buissons, épineux, tant qu'à faire, puis le gradé qui avait donné l'ordre, ordonna qu'on emporte la femme sur la ruche. Le corps de Rodney fut jeté sur celui de John, traîné par un pied depuis le lieu où il s'était effondré, et les Wraiths s'en allèrent.  
>.<p>

***********************************************  
>.<p>

- Aller, on se réveille !

Une vague d'eau glacée submergea Teyla qui prit une brutale inspiration.

- Ah ! Quand même !

Ruisselante, la jeune femme retrouva aussitôt ses esprits.

- Où suis-je ! s'exclama-t-elle. Où sont mes amis ! Libérez-moi !

- J'ai une meilleure suggestion, fit le Wraith debout devant elle. Ferme-la !

Il lui asséna alors une brutale gifle. Teyla heurta le mur derrière elle de la tête et vit des étoiles danser devant ses yeux. Un goût métallique lui rempli aussitôt la bouche et elle chercha de sa langue la plaie sur la lèvre.

- Bien. Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir parler.

- Dans tes rêves ! lança la jeune femme.

Elle cracha au visage du Wraith et il leva le bras pour la gifler à nouveau.

- Il suffit ! s'exclama-t-on alors. Laisse-nous.

- Oui, votre Majesté… fit le Wraith en se détournant. On se reverra, gronda-t-il ensuite à l'adresse de Teyla.

La jeune femme serra les mâchoires et le Wraith tourna les talons. La jeune femme regarda alors sur sa droite et une Reine s'approcha. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour mieux regarder Teyla puis lui caressa la joue de son index.

- Tu es donc humaine… Je me disais bien que je ne t'avais jamais vue…

L'Athosiene fronça les sourcils en se dérobant.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

La Reine haussa les sourcils.

- De quoi je parle ? fit-elle. Mais voyons… N'es-tu pas, ou plutôt, n'as-tu pas été la Prééminente, la Reine de toutes les Reines ?

Désireuse de ne pas se trahir immédiatement, Teyla fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, fit-elle. C'est quoi ça, la Prééminente ?

La Reine Wraith pinça les lèvres. Son regard de glace vacilla l'espace d'une seconde et elle pinça les lèvres.

- Non, fit-elle. Tu me mens… Je le vois dans ton esprit…

- Comment pourrais-je vous mentir alors que je ne sais même pas de quoi vous parlez ! s'exclama Teyla en tirant sur les cordes qui la retenaient dos au mur,

Elle blindait son propre esprit avec toute la force mentale qu'elle possédait, la Reine mentait donc en lui disant lire en elle.

- Non ? Vraiment ? Me serais-je trompée, alors ? Non, c'est impossible. Tu lui ressembles…

- Mais à quoi, bon sang ? s'écria la jeune femme. De quoi vous parlez ! Où suis-je, où sont mes amis ?

- Tais-toi, tu veux ? J'essaie de réfléchir…

Teyla se tut brusquement, surprise par le calme de cette Reine Wraith. Elle se permit alors de la regarder, se retenant de sonder son esprit. Elle n'en eut pas besoin, ce qu'elle pouvait voir malgré la pénombre la renseigna suffisamment.

- Quel âge avez-vous ? demanda-t-elle alors.

- Plait-il ? fit la Reine en se retournant, surprise. Tu m'as parlé ?

- Oui… Vous êtes toute jeune, vous…

La Reine la regarda. Elle cligna des paupières, ne s'attendant absolument pas à ce que sa captive tente d'engager la conversation. De ce fait, elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre ce qui arrangea Teyla.

- Vous ne devez pas avoir plus de quatre années, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes jeune et inexpérimentée mais attirée par la reconnaissance que pourrait vous apporter le fait d'avoir démasqué et capturé celle qui, si j'ai bien comprit, à usurpé l'identité de votre Prééminente, c'est ça ?

La Reine lui fit face. Un bras passé sur taille, l'autre en appui dessus, elle posa ses doigts sur son menton et sourit.

- Tu m'as l'air bien loquace pour quelqu'un qui va mourir prochainement… susurra-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas peur de la mort.

- Voyez-vous cela, une humaine téméraire… Je les savais stupides, mais pas à ce point…

- Nous sommes loin d'êtres stupides, fit Teyla. Notre instinct de conservation est simplement plus développé que le vôtre.

- Ksss ! s'exclama la Reine.

Elle se détourna brusquement et disparu. Teyla soupira, ravie de l'avoir vexée. L'ombre de satisfaction qui venait de pointer en elle disparu aussitôt quand elle vit son geôlier revenir.

- A nous deux, siffla-t-il.

- Et quoi ? lâcha Teyla. Vous allez me faire quoi ? Me manger ? Non, mieux, me violer ?

- Quoi ? Tais-toi, vulgaire repas !

- Oh vous pouvez me donner tous les surnoms que vous voudrez, je n'ai pas peur des Wraiths.

- Tu devrais !

- Je commence à bien vous connaitre, vous savez ?

- Qui, moi ?

- Non, crétin, pas vous…

- Je ne te…

Teyla soupira bruyamment et ferma les yeux. Ses épaules commençaient lui faire mal et elle avait prit plusieurs branches dans les côtes en s'enfuyant dans les bois. Elle devait avoir des bleus un peu partout malgré l'épais gilet et son blouson…

- Et si vous me détachiez ? proposa-t-elle.

- Tu me crois stupide à ce point ? siffla le Wraith avec un sourire mauvais.

- Chacun son tour…

Le Wraith plissa les yeux. Il croisa alors les bras et se détourna en grognant. Teyla soupira à nouveau. Elle roula des épaules pour délier les muscles et sentit soudain le stress la libérer. Elle avait été très imprudente à parler comme elle l'avait fait, d'abord à une Reine, puis à un gradé. Ils auraient tous deux pu la tuer d'un seul mouvement du bras. Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas fait, ça c'était un mystère.

Profitant d'une paix relative, Teyla essaya de dormir un peu. Elle remonta ses pieds contre le mur dans son dos pour soulager ses épaules et, bien que la position ne soit absolument pas confortable, elle fini par sombrer dans le sommeil.  
>.<p>

****************************************  
>.<p>

- Aller, on ouvre les yeux maintenant…

Teyla fronça les sourcils. Elle roula sur le flanc et se redressa sur un bras en constatant qu'elle n'était plus attachée au mur.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Je t'ai détachée.

- Mais ?

L'Athosiene regarda le Wraith assis sur le sol, à trois mètres d'elle, dos au mur. C'était le gradé de la veille, celui auquel elle avait tenu tête. Ses épaules la lancèrent soudain, ainsi que ses côtes, et elle roula sur le dos en haletant, ses mains sur les flancs.

- Tu es blessée ? demanda le Wraith en se levant.

- Non… Ca ira. Pourquoi m'avez-vous détachée ? demanda la jeune femme. A la réflexion, non, ne répondez pas…

Elle plissa le nez et le Wraith s'assit au bord de la plateforme. Il repoussa les bras de la jeune femme au-dessus de sa tête puis remonta son t-shirt jusque sous sa poitrine.

- Hé bien… Quelles ecchymoses magnifiques… fit-il.

- La faute à qui, grommela l'Athosiene en rougissant. Je sais ce que vous voulez de moi et ce n'est pas la bonne manière de vous y prendre.

- Ah ? Et que sais-tu de mes intentions ?

Teyla tourna la tête sur le côté et posa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- C'est évident, fit-elle. Vous ne m'avez pas capturée pour me manger…

- Ah non ? Pour quoi alors ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et le Wraith tira sur le t-shirt. Il se leva alors et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. La porte en forme de toile d'araignée se referma en silence dans son dos et Teyla roula sur le flanc en se mettant à pleurer. Elle avait mal aux côtes, elle devait en avoir une ou deux de fêlées ; elle était terrifiée quant à son avenir proche dans cet endroit qui devait être une ruche elle s'inquiétait pour ses amis, s'ils étaient morts ou vivants et elle voulait rentrer sur Atlantis…

Des longues heures s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne vienne voir l'Athosiene. Le Wraith qui l'avait détachée ne reparut pas, ni la Reine, ni aucun autre Wraith. Teyla resta seule dans cette cellule sinistre et froide. Rapidement, la soif et la faim se firent sentir mais la fatiguée fut la plus forte et elle se rendormi une fois de plus.

A son réveil, elle réalisa qu'on l'avait installée plus confortablement. Elle était toujours sur la même plateforme, dans la même cellule qu'auparavant, mais elle avait sur elle une vaste fourrure blanche en guise de couverture et un oreiller recouvert de la même fourrure. Se redressant, la jeune femme sentit une tension autour de son buste et baissa les yeux. On lui avait retiré son t-shirt et bandé le torse et la poitrine.

- Mais que… ?

- C'est moi qui me suis chargée de cela, n'aie crainte.

Teyla tourna brusquement la tête vers la provenance de la voix. La Reine. Elle était assise sur une chaise en bois, une jambe passée sur l'autre et le coude droit sur le dossier. Son autre main reposait sur son genou.

- Pourquoi un tel traitement ? demanda Teyla en s'asseyant contre le mur.

Elle tira la fourrure sur ses épaules et la Reine se leva. Teyla la regarda marcher un moment dans la cellule à la porte ouverte avant de répondre.

- Tu m'intrigues, voilà pourquoi.

- Moi ? Mais je…

- Tu as raison, fit alors la Reine en reprenant place sur sa chaise. Je suis jeune. J'ai dix ans de vie derrière moi mais cela importe peu. Je n'ai pas hiberné comme mes frères et quand les Atlantes, toi, les avez réveillé en tuant la gardienne, je me suis mise en chasse.

- En chasse ? D'humains ?

- Hm, non. De Wraiths.

Teyla fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Ah. Je m'en doutais bien, mais peu importe. Reposes-toi. Le temps des questions et des réponses arrivera bien assez tôt.

La Reine quitta alors la cellule et Teyla remonta ses jambes sous son menton. Elle frotta son nez dans la couverture toute douce et un Wraith se présenta alors. La jeune femme sursauta avant de reconnaitre son geôlier.

- Ma Reine m'a demandé de veiller sur toi, fit-il en approchant un cube de matière organique près de la plateforme.

Il déposa dessus un bol rempli d'une pâte blanchâtre à l'aspect grumeleux et Teyla y reconnu le porridge que son peuple affectionnait. Aussitôt, l'eau lui vint à la bouche.

- Tu as faim, on dirait, fit le Wraith avec un sourire. Mange…

- C'est au moins empoisonné, non ? fit l'Athosiene sans bouger.

Elle avait le souvenir d'une scène presque semblable, pas si vieille que cela, où, alors encore enceinte de Torren, sur le point d'accoucher même, Michael lui apportait un bol de nourriture, la goutant du doigt pour lui prouver que ce n'était pas piégé. Le Wraith devant Teyla eut le même geste.

- Ce n'est pas fameux, je te l'accorde, fit-il. Mais pas empoisonné.

Après quelque secondes à hésiter, la faim l'emporta sur le mental de la jeune femme qui se jeta sur le bol et le vida en quelques secondes sous le regard amusé de son geôlier.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez de moi… demanda l'Athosiene en ramassant un morceau de porridge du bout des doigts. Vous m'avez capturée, mais vous ne m'avez pas tuée, vous m'avez même soignée et voilà que j'ai droit à de la nourriture potable… C'est quoi votre problème ?

- Pour le moment, c'est toi.

- Mais encore ?

- Tu es une énigme sur jambes, répondit le Wraith. Ma Reine est intriguée par ton sang-froid, à moins que ce ne soit de la témérité, ou encore de la stupidité, mais quoi qu'il en soit, elle a ordonné que tu sois bien traitée et si je n'exécute pas cet ordre, elle me tuera.

Teyla se lécha les doigts en regardant le gradé. Jamais, depuis qu'elle combattait les Wraiths, elle n'avait rencontré des telles énigmes ! Seul un Wraith lui venait à l'esprit quand elle voyait ce gradé et sa Reine : Todd. De tous les Wraiths qui avaient croisé sa route, Todd était de loin le plus humain d'entre eux et même s'il la terrifiait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer.

- Tu as l'air bien pensive tout à coup… fit le Wraith.

Teyla baissa le nez sans le perdre du regard.

- J'étais en train de comparer votre attitude avec un ami des Atlantes…

Le gradé releva le menton.

- Tu parles du vieux solitaire ? Comment l'avez-vous baptisé déjà ? Todd ?

- C'est ça…

- Quel nom ridicule…

- C'est mieux que de ne pas en avoir du tout, rétorqua la jeune femme, piquée au vif.

- Nous avons des noms, tu n'es juste pas autorisée à les connaitre, répondit le Wraith avec un sourire en coin. As-tu terminé ? demanda-t-il ensuite en indiquant le bol du menton.

- Oui… Merci.

Le Wraith grogna, récupéra le bol puis s'en alla. Teyla se réfugia sous la couverture. Dans quel traquenard était-elle encore tombée ? A quelle sauce ces créatures allaient-elle la manger ? Et surtout, quand ?

L'estomac lesté par le porridge, Teyla passa les heures suivantes à somnoler, alternant sommeil et phases de réveil. Ses jambes fourmillèrent rapidement et elle décida de faire les cents pas autour de la petite cellule, montant et descendant de la plateforme pour ne pas que le sang stagne de trop dans ses veines.

Le vrombissement incessant de la ruche renseigna Teyla sur le fait qu'elle était en route vers une destination inconnue mais visiblement éloignée car, quelques minutes après son premier réveil plutôt humide, elle avait sentit le passage en hyperespace. Elle sentit parfaitement le retour en espace conventionnel… mais ignorait combien d'heures s'étaient écoulées entre les deux.

Assise sur sa plateforme, enroulée dans la fourrure, la jeune femme attendit qu'on vienne la chercher mais il n'en fut rien. La ruche repassa en hyperespace quelques minutes plus tard et l'Athosiene soupira. Où l'emmenaient-ils ? Qu'avaient-ils prévu pour elle ? L'Athosiene était de toute façon convaincue de ne pas quitter cette ruche intacte. Sous l'apparente gentillesse de son geôlier, elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne manquerait pas une occasion de s'amuser avec elle, même s'il avait pour ordre de bien traiter la prisonnière.

.

********************************  
>.<p>

Malgré sa montre, Teyla perdit rapidement la notion du temps. Elle se calqua sur les repas pour compter les jours qui passaient. Avec deux repas espacés de huit heures chacun, très peu variés, l'Athosiene compta bientôt cinq jours de captivité ; cinq jours passés seule dans sa cellule sombre et sinistre, avec pour seule visite quotidienne, un Wraith à l'allure méchante mais d'une troublante aménité.

La Reine ne revint pas visiter Teyla et la jeune femme ne s'en porta pas plus mal, au contraire. Cette femelle l'intriguait probablement autant qu'elle-même intriguait la Reine, mais se savoir captive d'une Reine si jeune lui mit un coup à l'égo. C'était comme se faire battre aux arts martiaux par un gringalet…

Au matin du sixième jour, Teyla n'ouvrit les yeux que lorsque la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit pour laisser passer son geôlier. Elle se redressa sur un bras comme il déposait un bol de porridge sur le cube de matière organique avant de prendre place sur la chaise pour l'observer manger en silence.

- Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? lui demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Elle se lécha les doigts et le Wraith eut un sourire.

- Si, fit-il. Sans doute. Mais t'observer est plus enrichissant pour moi et mes frères…

- C'est du voyeurisme.

- Hum, oui, possible.

Le Wraith sourit en coin et Teyla baissa le nez. Elle vida son bol, bu un peu de l'eau de la gourde apportée avec et remarqua soudain la pomme posée sur le cube.

- C'est pour moi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Mais avant que tu ne t'en empares…

Teyla serra les mâchoires. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et baissa la tête.

- Ne fais donc pas cette tête…

- Je ne vais surement pas sauter de joie… grommela la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi pas ? Ce sera ainsi aussi agréable pour toi que pour moi.

L'Athosiene renifla brièvement.

- Je ne veux pas, fit-elle. Tout mais pas ça…

Le Wraith releva le menton. Il quitta sa chaise et se rassit au bord de la plateforme. Teyla s'éloigna contre le mur.

- Je pourrais me passer de ton accord, tu sais ? Je suis beaucoup plus fort que toi, il me serait aisé de…

Teyla entoura sa tête de ses bras. Le Wraith la regarda de travers. Il se releva alors, lui fit face et lui prit les poignets. L'Athosiene ne résista pas à sa force, il brisa sans effort les muscles de la jeune femme qui le regarda. Elle était terrifiée. Il allait la violer, là maintenant… Sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, Teyla vit sa vue se brouiller soudain et elle ferma les yeux. Le Wraith posa alors un genou sur la couche et l'attira à lui…

.

*********************************************  
>.<p>

Teyla inspira. Elle serra les paupières et sortit une main de la sous la fourrure. Elle la passa sur son visage et la mémoire lui revint. Elle roula alors sur le flanc et se mit à pleurer. Soudain, deux bras l'agrippèrent pour l'attirer contre un puissant torse chaud. L'Athosiene plongea son visage dans le creux de son propre bras et laissa son chagrin tremper la fourrure qui l'enveloppait. Elle du s'endormir car quand elle se réveilla, elle était seule dans la cellule. Lentement, elle s'assit, s'attendant à être percluse de douleurs mais non, son corps réagit parfaitement à tous ses ordres et elle sortit ses jambes au bord de la plateforme. Des yeux, elle chercha ses vêtements et les enfila rapidement en frissonnant. Elle se roula ensuite en boule dans la fourrure et alla se terrer dans un coin sombre de la cellule, le regard rivé sur la couchette. Les dernières heures étaient floues dans son esprit mais le fait qu'elle ne souffre d'aucune douleur nulle part l'interpella et elle chercha à remonter le fil du temps. Elle se rappela la demande du Wraith. Cette pomme aussi. Et puis elle s'était retrouvée sur le dos, le gradé au-dessus d'elle. Il la maintenait par les poignets, sans serrer ses puissantes mains. Teyla se souvint avoir soutenu son regard jaune, elle se rappela alors que quand il l'avait lâchée, elle avait passé ses mains sur ses épaules et il s'était allongé sur elle. L'évidence la frappa alors. Toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place. Il ne l'avait pas prise de force, non…

- J'ai couché avec un Wraith… souffla Teyla en sentant le sang se retirer de son visage. J'ai couché consciemment avec un Wraith…

Elle ferma les yeux et enfoui son visage dans la fourrure. Elle releva ensuite la tête et avisa la pomme jaune posée sur le cube, au même endroit que tout à l'heure. Se levant, elle la prit et soudain, une vérité la percuta. Le bol ! La nourriture !

Teyla tomba sur les genoux, prise de nausée. Non, la nourriture n'était pas empoisonnée, non elle était… assaisonnée à l'Enzyme Wraith !

- Non ! Non, ce n'est pas vrai !

Se relevant, Teyla chercha à vomir mais son corps avait déjà assimilé la nourriture du dernier repas et elle se mit à pleurer, appuyée contre le mur. Non ! Tout mais pas ça !

Regardant ses mains, la jeune femme serra les poings. Elle allait se transformer en Wraith, comme le Lieutenant Ford ! Elle allait devenir dépendante de l'Enzyme, si ce n'était pas déjà fait et… et…

Teyla comprit soudain pourquoi elle n'avait pas mal partout après avoir couché avec son geôlier. Il ne l'avait tout simplement pas violée, elle avait été parfaitement consentante, à cause de l'Enzyme !

Prise de nausées, la jeune femme se réfugia sous sa couverture et s'y roula en boule. Elle ne bougea pas quand le Wraith lui apporta son premier repas de la journée, ni quand il apporta le second. Au troisième repas, il chercha à lui retirer la couverture mais l'Athosiene s'y agrippa et il n'insista pas. Quand il revint pour la quatrième fois, l'attitude de la jeune femme sembla l'agacer. Il lui arracha littéralement la couverture et la mis à bas du lit.

- Tu veux donc mourir de faim ? demanda-t-il sèchement. Ce n'est pas agréable, crois-moi !

- C'est bien plus enviable que ce que vous avez décidé pour moi ! répliqua la jeune femme en entourant ses jambes de ses bras, assise sur le sol, dos à la plateforme.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Comme si vous ne le saviez pas !

Un silence passa et le Wraith grogna. Il quitta alors la cellule et Teyla regarda les quatre bols de porridge sur la table, près de la pomme. Son estomac se creusa violemment et, secouant la tête, elle saisit le fruit pour le manger. Tant pis. Au point où elle en était, se priver de nourriture et d'enzyme ne pourrait que lui faire plus de mal que de bien, si tant est que se transformer lentement en Wraith puisse être d'un bien quelconque…

.

********************************  
>.<p>

Les jours défilèrent et la jeune femme, résignée, se remit à manger son porridge bien qu'il commençait à lui sortir par les yeux. Seulement, elle n'avait pas d'autre nourriture, si ce n'est un fruit de temps en temps. A sa grande surprise, au bout de quelques jours, son geôlier fut changé. Le nouveau était taciturne et ne lâchait pas un mot. Il ne l'approchait pas non plus et quand la Reine vint voir sa prisonnière, après l'avoir copieusement insultée, Teyla demanda pourquoi on lui avait changé son gardien.

- Il est en cellule, fit la Reine.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour s'être amusé avec toi alors qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Ne me dis pas que tu le regrettes…

- Non. Mais il était plus loquace que le nouveau… Ca fait combien de temps que je suis là ?

- Hum. Je dirais une semaine, peut-être deux.

- Pourquoi me gardez-vous ? Pourquoi me donnez-vous de l'Enzyme ?

La Reine ne répondit pas. Elle soupira soudain et se détourna.

- Hé ! Attendez !

Teyla se jeta sur les barreaux de sa cage mais la Reine disparu au coin du couloir.

- Pourquoi ne voulez pas me répondre ! Revenez ! Majesté, revenez et répondez à mes questions ! s'écria-t-elle.

Seul le silence lui répondit et, dépitée, l'Athosiene retourna sur sa couchette. Elle serra la fourrure dans ses bras et soupira profondément. Mais que voulait-elle d'elle à la fin ? L'Enzyme avait été largement assimilée à son corps depuis une semaine ! D'ailleurs, à ce propos, Teyla ne se sentait pas plus différente qu'avant… La dernière fois qu'elle avait été contrainte à prendre cette Enzyme, elle avait été forte comme un bœuf mais là… voulant tester ses capacités, Teyla attrapa le bol en bois et tenta de le casser en deux mais il ne gémit même pas. Elle le lança contre le mur avec force mais il rebondit et s'échoua sur le sol.

- Je ne comprends pas… fit la jeune femme en allant le ramasser.

Elle retenta de le casser en le tordant dans tous les sens mais ne réussi qu'à se faire une crampe dans le pouce. Avec un grognement, elle le reposa sur le cube et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la cellule. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et trois Wraiths apparurent.

- Vous ! fit la jeune femme en reconnaissant son geôlier. La Reine m'a dit que vous aviez été enfermé…

- J'ai été libéré, à l'instant, répondit le Wraith en entrant dans la cellule. Laissez-nous, fit-il aux deux gardes qui l'escortaient.

Tous deux tournèrent les talons et Teyla regarda le Wraith. Elle serra les mâchoires puis il la prit dans ses bras et elle soupira en se laissant faire.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en reculant. Pourquoi me donner de l'Enzyme Wraith ? J'en ai déjà prit, et ce n'était pas du tout ce que je ressentais…

- Tu as pris de l'Enzyme mâle, fit le Wraith en s'asseyant au bord de la couchette.

Teyla plissa un œil.

- Et là ? demanda-t-elle.

- La Reine assaisonne elle-même tes repas…

- De l'Enzyme de Reine ? Mais…

Le Wraith hocha lentement la tête. Il ferma les yeux une seconde puis dit :

- Ton organisme est en train de se transformer en celui d'une Reine Wraith. J'ignore les motivations de ma Reine mais je sais que ce n'est pas bien.

- Pas bien ? Depuis quand les Wraiths ont-il la notion du bien et du mal ?

- Ah… Vous en connaissez si peu sur nous, vous autres Humains… soupira le Wraith.

- C'est vrai, avoua Teyla. Mais nous ne savons suffisamment pour savoir que vous êtes nuisibles.

- Hum, sans doutes.

Un silence passa et Teyla se mordit la lèvre.

- Pourquoi avoir couché avec moi ? demanda-t-elle alors. Pourquoi ne pas…

- Ne pas t'avoir forcée ? Parce que tu étais consentante, pardi. L'enzyme t'a rendue aussi docile qu'une jeune Reine et ma foi, j'en ai largement profité…

L'Athosiene soupira. Elle secoua la tête et se passa les mains sur le visage en faisant les cents pas dans la petite cellule. Le Wraith la regarda et quand elle passa près de lui, il la fit asseoir sur la plateforme.

- As-tu mangé la pomme ?

- Oui… Pourquoi ?

- Elle contenait de l'Enzyme mâle, et aussi tous les autres fruits qui t'ont été apportés depuis.

- Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi ?

- Pour équilibrer. Si tu absorbe autant d'Enzyme mâle que femelle, tu resteras humaine.

Teyla fronça les sourcils et sembla soudain comprendre.

- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Le Wraith détourna la tête. Teyla se mordit l'intérieur de la joue puis posa sa main sur le bras de son geôlier qui la regarda.

- Pourquoi ? lui redemanda-t-elle. Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? J'ai compris que la Reine veut me transformer, je ne sais pas pourquoi, et je ne comprends pas ce que vous avez à gagner dans l'histoire en désobéissant à votre Reine.

Le Wraith se leva soudain.

- Je suis peut-être jaloux… fit-il.

- Jaloux ? Mais…

Le Wraith eut un rire bas.

- Eh oui, nous sommes aussi capable d'être jaloux, ou amoureux, ou en colère…

Il secoua la tête puis s'en alla. Teyla resta alors seule avec des milliers de questions sans réponses.

- Jaloux ? Amoureux ? répéta-t-elle. Oh Seigneur…

Elle se prit le visage dans ses mains puis s'allongea, un bras sur les yeux. A nouveau, la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit et la Reine entra avec deux gradés inconnus.

- Debout ! lâcha l'un d'eux.

- Quoi ?

- Lève-toi, créature !

Surprise, Teyla s'assit. Elle regarda la Reine qui la fixait de son regard de glace. Un petit sourire étirait son visage.

- Aidez-la… susurra-t-elle alors.

Les deux gardes saisirent brutalement Teyla par les bras et la mirent sur ses jambes. Ils la maintinrent debout et la Reine s'approcha.

- Il est temps… souffla-t-elle en lui caressant le visage.

- Temps de… quoi ? demanda l'Athosiene en levant le menton.

- Temps de savoir si tu es réellement la Prééminente… Si je te transforme et te reconnais, alors je te tuerais et je deviendrais la Prééminente…

Teyla ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Tu croyais vraiment que je t'avais crue l'autre jour ? demanda la Reine avec un sourire machiavélique. _Personne_ ne peut mentir à une Reine !

Ouvrant sa main droite, la Reine plaqua sa paume sur la poitrine de Teyla qui hurla de douleur. Elle sentit alors sa vie s'enfuir de son corps et un voile noir passa devant ses yeux. Soudain, tout s'arrêta. Teyla recouvra la vue et, bien que trouble, vit la Reine en face d'elle, le visage figée dans un masque de surprise. Du sang glissa soudain à la commissure de sa lèvre puis sa main se décrocha elle s'effondra sur le sol, morte. Les deux Wraiths qui maintenaient Teyla la lâchèrent tout d'un coup et la jeune femme s'écroula sur la couchette. Elle secoua la tête, faible, et regarda son geôlier tuer méthodiquement les deux autres puis s'approcher d'elle en jetant au sol un sabre ruisselant d'un épais sang violet.

- Vous… Vous l'avez tuée ? demanda l'Athosiene en haletant.

- Tais-toi… Elle t'a volé la moitié de ta vie…

Teyla roula sur le dos. Son corps la faisait souffrir. Levant une main, elle la vit ridée, pâle, et elle gémit. Son geôlier s'assit au bord de la plateforme et remonta sa manche droite.

- Je vais te rendre des années, humaine, fit-il. Sans doute pas toutes, je n'en aurais pas la force, mais suffisamment pour que tu puisses t'enfuir.

- Pour… quoi ?

Teyla soupira. Elle avait le souffle court, elle ne parvenait pas à retrouver son air. Alors c'était cela qu'on ressentait quand on était une personne âgée ? Des douleurs partout, le cœur battant irrégulièrement, le souffle court au moindre mouvement ?

- Tais-toi donc, tu épuise tes dernières ressources…

Le Wraith glissa sa main à l'endroit où la Reine avait posé la sienne quelques minutes plus tôt et Teyla prit une brusque inspiration. Elle sentit la vie revenir en elle, mais la puissance était moindre comparé à la force avec laquelle la Reine avait procédé plus tôt.

- Arrêtez… fit l'Athosiene. Vous allez vous tuer…

Elle prit le poignet grisâtre dans sa main.

- Arrêtez…

Le Wraith cessa brusquement et vacilla. Remontée d'un regain non négligeable de vitalité, Teyla s'assit et lui prit les bras.

- Vous n'auriez jamais du… fit-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, avec un peu de repos ça ira… Pars maintenant !

- Partir ? Mais où !

- La ruche est en orbite autour d'une planète… J'ai détourné sa trajectoire exprès… La Reine étant morte, ca va être la panique à bord dans quelques minutes, profites-en pour t'enfuir…

Teyla baissa les yeux. Elle sentait l'Enzyme agir dans son corps et, secouant la tête, elle fit une proposition qui ne lui serait jamais venue à l'esprit en temps normaux.

- Venez avec moi, fit-elle. Vous m'avez sauvée la vie, vous méritez la reconnaissance des miens… Venez !

- Non ! Non, va-t-en ! Le vieux solitaire est sur la planète… Il t'attend…

- Todd ? Mais…

Teyla renifla. Le Wraith se leva alors, tituba, puis lui prit le bras et la fit lever. La jeune femme gémit. Ses jambes étaient raides, comme si elle avait passé trop de temps assise dans le froid.

- Aller, viens… Je vais te conduire jusqu'à la plateforme de téléportation. Viens…

- Mais…

- Arrête de discuter et bouge ! tonna alors le Wraith.

Teyla sursauta. Elle fini par obtempérer et le Wraith lui fit quitter la cellule. Ils traversèrent une multitude de couloirs déserts avant d'arriver à une grande salle pleine de Wraiths qu'ils évitèrent soigneusement. Au pas de course, le Wraith entraina Teyla à sa suite et, s'arrêtant brusquement, il la poussa dans un petit espace.

- Sauve-toi tant qu'ils sont perdus !

- Venez ! fit la jeune femme en tendant la main. Je vous en prie…

- Non. Vas-t-en et prends-soin de toi…

- Mais… ? Je vous en prie…

- Je m'appelle Ehsan, fit alors le Wraith avec un signe de tête.

- Teyla…

- Je sais… Vas-t-en maintenant. S'ils te trouvent, ils te tueront. Avec le solitaire, tu seras en sécurité.

Teyla déglutit. Elle savait parfaitement que tout ce qu'elle ressentait présentement n'était du qu'à l'Enzyme Wraith dont son corps était drogué, mais quand des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues, elle chercha à franchir le seuil de la petite pièce mais le Wraith recula hors d'atteinte et soudain, la jeune femme fut téléportée sur la planète.

Quand elle reparut, elle vit aussitôt Todd debout à deux mètres de là. Elle tourna aussitôt la tête vers le ciel. Lorsqu'un boule de lumière se dessina, suivit d'une onde de choc qui dispersa les nuages de la haute altitude, la jeune femme tomba sur les genoux en s'effondrant.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Todd la prit par les épaules. La détonation de la ruche explosant secoua l'air et Teyla se jeta soudain dans les bras de Todd qui la serra contre lui dans un reflexe. Son frère lui avait expliqué la situation et il savait aussi, par les Atlantes, que l'Athosiene avait été enlevée, deux semaines plus tôt. Sans en avoir l'air, il avait quand même cherché des informations sur la jeune femme et ses investigations l'avaient conduit sur cette planète. La ruche était sortie de l'hyperespace en orbite quand Ehsan avait modifié son plan de vol automatique.

- Venez, Teyla… fit-il au bout d'un moment. Aller… vos amis d'Atlantis ont étés prévenus, ils vous attendent impatiemment…

- Je… Ehsan…

Todd resserra sa prise sur la jeune femme. Il savait que ses émotions étaient perturbées par l'Enzyme femelle qu'il ressentait en elle. Il y en avait d'ailleurs beaucoup trop pour que le peu d'Enzyme mâle puisse l'annihiler.

Lisant dans l'esprit de l'Athosiene, le Wraith soupira. Il fini par la forcer à le suivre et ils franchirent la porte jusqu'à Atlantis où la jeune femme fut aussitôt prise en charge par les équipes médicales.

Regardant Teyla être emmenée par Jennifer, Todd soupira.

- Merci, vieux frère, fit John en s'approchant.

- A charge de revanche, répondit le Wraith. Prenez soin d'elle maintenant… Elle est droguée à l'Enzyme de Reine, elle est très sensible à tout et…

Todd grimaça.

- J'ai vu dans son esprit qu'elle a passé un moment avec un mâle.

John blêmit.

- Elle a été… ?

- Non, fit Todd. Elle était consentante, sous l'emprise de l'Enzyme. Dites au Dr Keller de surveiller une possible grossesse.

- Pardon ? Mais…

- Teyla est génétiquement modifiée en ce moment. De plus, son ADN contient naturellement des brins d'ADN Wraith. La dose d'enzyme femelle est très élevée, je ne serais pas étonné que la Reine en ait mis dans sa nourriture à chaque fois. Dans quel but, je ne sais pas, cela nous importe peu, elle est maintenant morte. Mais Sheppard, prenez soin de Teyla maintenant… Si elle est enceinte, elle aura besoin de soutient.

- Elle a déjà été enceinte, elle…

- Oui. Mais là… Si elle est enceinte, il ne faudra pas la sevrer jusqu'à la naissance.

- Comment ? Mais où trouver de l'enzyme de Reine ?

- Elle en est une, non ?

John haussa les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

- Teyla a été transformée en Reine pendant un temps, fit Todd. Il suffirait de la retransformer et je m'occuperais d'elle alors.

- Vous occuper d'elle ?

- Elle ne pourra pas rester sur Atlantis en étant Reine et enceinte. C'est impossible.

- Mouais. De toute façon, rien n'est sûr, si ?

- Non, mais les probabilités qu'elle ne soit pas enceinte sont moindres. Les Reines sont très fertiles et de toute façon, elle n'aura qu'un petit.

- Comment cela ? Nous avons déjà vu une Reine en train de…

John pinça les lèvres et Todd hocha la tête.

- Les Reines pondent les soldats et les gardes en lot mais pour les êtres supérieurs comme moi, une union sexuée est nécessaire, puis une grossesse et une délivrance classique, sans doute un peu plus courte que celle des Humaines.

John soupira profondément en hochant la tête.

- Très bien. En tous cas, merci de nous l'avoir ramenée, fit-il en flattant le bras de Todd. Nous commencions à perdre espoir…

- A charge de revanche, répéta le Wraith.

John fit ensuite signe aux techniciens qu'on rouvre la porte pour le Wraith et il s'en alla en demandant à être tenu au courant de l'évolution des choses.

.

********************************  
>.<p>

- Ne pas la sevrer ? Mais…

- Todd l'a conseillé, répondit John. Si elle est enceinte, il va falloir la transformer en Reine et la lui confier. Elle ne pourra pas vivre ici en étant Reine et enceinte. Elle sera plus en sécurité avec Todd.

- Je préférais encore lui faire subir une IVG de force, fit Jennifer en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce serait sans doute le mieux, oui, répondit Woolsey. Ah bon sang, je ne peux pas vous laisser deux semaines seuls sans qu'il se passe quelque chose… soupira-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas notre faute ! répliqua aussitôt John. On était quatre contre une cinquantaine, on n'avait aucune chance.

- Je sais, Colonel, désolé. Pour en revenir à Teyla, Jennifer, est-ce qu'elle est lucide ?

- Oui. Elle sait parfaitement qu'elle est sous l'emprise de l'enzyme de la Reine, mais elle est perturbée par la mort de son compagnon et elle n'arrête pas de pleurer.

- Ce n'était pas son compagnon à proprement parler mais bon… Hum. Tenez-nous au courant de la situation. Si elle est enceinte, je veux avoir son avis sur la question.

- Son avis ? Mais pourquoi ? On ne sait même ce que ca va donner… fit John en plissant le nez.

- Un Wraith avec un peu d'ADN humain j'imagine, répondit Jennifer. Bon, si elle est enceinte, je devrais pouvoir le savoir avec une prise de sang sinon, il faudra attendre une ou deux semaines de plus pour utiliser l'échographe, au risque de ne plus pouvoir pratiquer une IVG si elle le décide.

- La limite de tempe est à combien ? demanda Woolsey.

- Douze semaines d'aménorrhée, c'est-à-dire, douze semaines à partir du moment exact où la fécondation à eue lieue.

- Cela fait trois mois. Nous avons le temps, je pense.

- Si vous le dites. Bien, je retourne la voir. Pourriez-vous m'envoyer le psychologue quand vous le verrez ?

- Oui, j'ai rendez-vous avec lui dans une heure justement, pour discuter de la suite des événements. Depuis que nous avons quitté la Terre, l'été dernier, j'ai pas mal de rumeurs qui me reviennent du SGC à propos de mutations et de démissions non désirées… Enfin bref ! Aller, au boulot tout le monde.

John et Jennifer quittèrent le bureau et Woolsey s'assit à sa table de verre en soupirant. Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils avaient réussi à repartir de la baie de San Francisco, grâce à l'ingéniosité de McKay et Zelenka qui avaient réparé le moteur à Vortex de la Cité en un tournemain. Cela leur avait du reste évité des années de voyage en hyperespace et assuré un retour sur Lantia tout en douceur, mais depuis ce jour, il ne s'en passait pas un sans qu'une lettre parvienne au SGC dans laquelle l'auteur de plaignait d'avoir été muté ou poussé à la démission par le Comité de Surveillance International, sous couvert de telle ou telle excuse abracadabrante ou encore en échange d'une forte somme d'argent…

.

********************************  
>.<p>

Allongée dans un lit, les jambes relevées, Teyla était pensive. Lorsque ses compagnons d'aventure entrèrent dans l'Infirmerie, elle tenta de leur sourire mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle avait le visage marqué et les yeux rouges. Ronon lui prit la main et elle ferma les yeux en laissant couler une larme.

- Ca va aller, Teyla… fit McKay en lui prenant l'autre main. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, d'accord ?

- Non, je sais bien mais… Je m'en veux quand même. Je ne me suis douté de rien ! Ce Wraith m'a apporté du porridge, celui que les Athosiens préparent lors de fêtes, et je l'ai mangé sans jamais imaginer qu'il pourrait être assaisonné à l'enzyme Wraith ! Et encore moins à l'enzyme de Reine…

John s'assit au bout du lit.

- A ce sujet, fit-il. Que vous voulait cette Reine ?

- Me tuer.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent, surpris.

- Mais encore ? fit McKay.

- Elle m'a tout d'abord accusée d'être la Prééminente, j'ai nié en bloc. Et puis ce matin…

- Ce soir, rectifia John. Il est plus de vingt-deux heures.

- Hum, ce soir, elle s'est pointée dans ma cellule et m'a avoué qu'elle me donnait de l'enzyme de Reine pour me transformer plus facilement et que si elle me reconnaissait comme la Prééminente, elle me tuerait pour ensuite le devenir. Ehsan est arrivé juste au bon moment et l'a tuée d'un coup de sabre dans le dos.

- Elle voulait donc devenir la Prééminente… fit McKay. Comment a-t-elle su que cela avait un lien avec nous ? Est-ce que Todd aurait fourché ?

- C'est possible sans l'être, répondit John. Cela fait deux ans maintenant que vous avez prit la tête des Wraiths, Teyla, et que Todd dirige l'Alliance et la ruche impériale. L'un de ses officiers a peut-être été soudoyé par cette Reine envieuse et a vendu la moindre information en échange de faveurs.

- Oui, mais de là à faire le rapprochement avec Teyla… fit Ronon.

- Je l'accorde, c'est tiré par les cheveux, mais cette Reine a peut-être transformé et tué des milliers de femmes depuis deux ans, allez savoir…

Teyla pinça les lèvres. Elle eut un soupir saccadé et la main de Ronon se serra sur la sienne.

- Elle est morte de toute façon, fit-elle. Maintenant… Maintenant je vais devoir m'occuper de moi.

John la regarda. Il posa sa main sur son genou.

- Teyla, rien n'est sûr, fit-il.

- Je sais mais… Si ca l'est ?

McKay et Ronon se regardèrent.

- J'ai loupé un épisode ? demanda ce dernier.

John leur expliqua alors la situation et le Satedan eut un mouvement de recul mais Teyla s'accrocha à sa main.

- Ne me laissez pas, fit-elle. Ne m'abandonnez pas…

- Il n'y a pas de risques, Teyla, fit McKay. N'est-ce pas Ronon ?

Il fixa le Satedan et celui-ci grogna.

- Non, fit-il alors. Pas de risques…

L'Athosiene soupira de soulagement. Soudain, elle se crispa et, lâchant les mains de deux hommes, elle entoura son buste de ses bras.

- Teyla ? Hé, tout va bien ?

- Je suis en manque, fit-elle en haletant. Les repas… C'était à heure fixe…

- Il est vingt-trois heures, répondit John.

- Allez chercher Jennifer, fit alors l'Athosiene en appuyant sa tête sur l'oreiller. Elle va devoir me transformer en Reine cette nuit sinon je vais mourir…

- Mourir ? Mais non…

- Si.

Les trois hommes se retournèrent sur Jennifer.

- L'Enzyme de Reine est beaucoup plus évoluée et puissante que celle d'un mâle. Vous avez pu être sevrés de l'enzyme que le Lieutenant Ford vous avait donnée, mais Teyla mourra si elle n'a pas la dose d'enzyme femelle régulièrement. Et compte tenu de la probabilité de grossesse, je ne peux pas vous sevrer…

Teyla serra les mâchoires. Elle hocha la tête et Jennifer fit alors sortir les trois hommes puis se prépara à transformer sa meilleure amie en Reine…

.

********************************  
>.<p>

- Bienvenue sur Atlantis. Une nouvelle fois...

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Bien mieux. Désolé de vous rapatrier comme un malpropre mais…

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'étais dans les environs, au cas où justement.

- Très bien. Je ne vous accompagne pas à l'Infirmerie, j'ai un rendez-vous. Vous savez où c'est…

Todd hocha la tête et, flanqué de deux Marines, il se rendit un étage plus bas. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait ramenée Teyla sur Atlantis et la veille, la jeune femme avait été transformée en Reine pour palier au manque d'enzyme. Elle avait demandé à ce que Todd soit près d'elle quand Jennifer lui ferait la prise de sang pour savoir si oui ou non elle était enceinte.

- Ah, vous voilà.

Jennifer arrêta le Wraith dans le couloir et chassa les deux Marines.

- Avant que vous n'entriez, fit-elle. Ses pensées sont dictées par l'enzyme de l'autre Reine, ne vous laissez pas prendre au piège. Si vous vous liez tous les deux, je ne pourrais pas vous aider.

- Je sais bien et Teyla est une amie très chère, mais pas à ce point, Dr Keller. Vous avez déjà un résultat, sinon ?

- Non, je lui ferais la prise de sang dans deux minutes. J'ai été claire, Todd ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle et vous ayez une relation, elle n'en sortirait pas indemne mentalement et elle a déjà suffisamment souffert comme ça.

- S'il se passe quelque chose entre elle et moi, ce ne sera que fortuit, fit Todd en fronçant les sourcils. N'oubliez pas qu'elle est toujours éprise de cet autre Wraith. Je ferais en sorte de vous la rendre intacte et libérée de son deuil.

Todd la contourna alors et la jeune femme lui prit le bras. Il la regarda d'en haut.

- J'ai confiance en vous, Todd… Teyla est ma meilleure amie…

Le Wraith inclina la tête puis disparu dans l'infirmerie. La jeune blonde soupira et retourna dans son labo pour préparer le matériel nécessaire à une prise de sang. Elle se munit d'une aguille plus longue et plus résistante afin de traverser la peau épaisse de Teyla, ainsi que de plusieurs flacons mais elle s'assit ensuite sur un tabouret et attendit quelques minutes. Elle n'avait pas envie de déranger la jeune femme alors que Todd était près d'elle.

.

********************************  
>.<p>

Dans une chambre à part réservée normalement aux blessés graves, Teyla écoutait attentivement le Wraith, assis sur un tabouret près du lit. Il lui expliquait qu'elle allait partir avec lui sur une planète isolée du réseau de porte des étoiles suite à un tremblement de terre qui avait détruit l'anneau ; ils y resteraient le temps que son corps élimine l'enzyme de l'autre Reine, peu à peu remplacée par la sienne. Une fois cela fait, elle pourrait redevenir elle-même et rentrer sur Atlantis pour reprendre le cours de sa vie.

- Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il ? demanda l'Athosiene.

- Je l'ignore. Un mois, six mois, un an, je ne sais pas. Mais peu importe la durée de votre guérison, vous ne pourrez pas vivre ici. Même si vous êtes un membre à part entière des Atlantes, les personnes qui supervisent ce projet d'exploration ne verront sans doute pas d'un bon œil qu'une Reine Wraith s'installe sur Atlantis…

- Et encore moins si je suis enceinte…

Todd eut un mouvement de tête. Il serra les mâchoires puis posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme qui baissa le nez.

- Il y a combien de chances pour que je le sois ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je dirais une chance sur une.

L'Athosiene haussa les sourcils et Todd lui expliqua ce qu'il avait dit à John après l'avoir ramenée ici. La jeune femme sembla comprendre et se détendit légèrement en apprenant que quoi qu'il arrive, elle n'aurait qu'un seul petit.

- Jennifer m'a interdit de me rapprocher de vous, vous le savez ?

- Oui, elle m'en a touché deux mots… Elle craint que je ne désire rester une Reine si d'aventure je… nous entamions une relation. Vous êtes un ami Todd et je n'aimerais pas que cette histoire brise le fragile lien que vous avez tissé avec Atlantis.

- Moi non plus. Néanmoins, le Dr Keller a raison. Vous êtes une Humaine, Teyla, et même si, sous cette apparence, je vous trouve plus attirante que sous l'autre, je n'ai pas le droit de penser à vous de cette façon. Je ne tiens pas à me faire tuer.

Teyla eut un sourire pincé.

- Ils ne vous tueront pas. John et vous avez un lien particulier depuis que vous vous êtes échappés de cette base Genii et il ne les laissera pas vous mettre à mort si pendant le temps que je vais passer avec vous, il arrive quelque chose.

- Comme je l'ai dit à Jennifer, ce sera fortuit. Je ne suis pas là pour cela, je ne me suis pas proposé de vous aider pour remplacer Ehsan, je n'en ai pas la prétention. Mais ce qui doit arriver arrivera, qu'on le veuille ou non.

Teyla hocha lentement la tête. Elle serra ses doigts sur ceux du Wraith qui recouvrit sa fine main de la sienne. Jennifer s'approcha alors en regardant Todd. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu puis la blonde s'assit de l'autre côté du lit.

- Ca va aller, Teyla ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je fais en sorte que… Ais-je le choix ?

Jennifer eut un sourire. Elle prit le poignet de son amie et remonta la manche de la veste blanche. Elle plaça un garrot sur le biceps puis, saisissant entre ses dents le capuchon de l'aiguille au bout de la seringue qu'elle avait dans la main droite, elle piqua. Teyla détourna la tête et regarda Todd. Elle détestait les piqures depuis la première que le Dr Beckett lui avait faite, six ans plus tôt, et quand Jennifer libéra le garrot, la jeune femme se détendit.

- Encore un flacon… fit Jennifer.

- Pourquoi trois flacons ? demanda Todd.

- Un pour le test de grossesse, un pour que je puisse étudier l'enzyme de la Reine qui vous a capturée, et le troisième pour les archives. Il sera congelé et gardé dans un coffre-fort avec tous les autres échantillons de sang de chaque personne qui a posé le pied sur Atlantis.

- Moi aussi ?

- Vous aussi, répondit la blonde. Voilà, Teyla, c'est terminé.

- Merci, Jennifer… Quand ?

- Dans une vingtaine de minutes. Todd, je peux vous parler deux minutes ?

- Hum.

Le Wraith suivit la blonde dans son labo et la porte coulissa après eux.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- J'ai peut-être été un peu trop rigide tout à l'heure…

- Non, vous aviez raison de me mettre en garde.

- Hum, sans doute. J'ai confiance en vous, Todd et j'accorde rarement ma confiance à une personne dont je ne connais pas le passé. Néanmoins, je ne serais pas là pour surveiller vos moindres faits et gestes et il est impossible que vous restiez impassible pendant des mois…

- Je saurais m'en accommoder, n'ayez crainte.

- Je n'en doute pas mais… Teyla aura besoin de toute l'aide possible et sans nous, ce sera votre rôle.

- Je ferais mon possible, Jennifer, répondit Todd.

La blonde inclina la tête puis le Wraith retourna auprès de Teyla afin de répondre à toutes les questions qu'elle pourrait avoir à poser…

.

********************************  
>.<p>

- C'est positif.

Woolsey ferma les yeux. Il inspira profondément et regarda les membres de SGA1 debout devant lui dans son bureau. Jennifer était présente avec une feuille de résultats entre les mains.

- Lui avez-vous déjà dit ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, pas encore, je voulais d'abord vous prévenir tous…

- Bien. Todd est avec elle ?

- Oui. Je vais le lui dire à lui et il lui annoncera. Je n'aurais pas la force de lui dire cela de face…

Jennifer se crispa légèrement et Rodney posa une main sur son épaule. Elle lui jeta un regard puis se détourna et retourna à l'infirmerie.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda alors John.

- Nous, rien. Tout est entre les mains de Teyla maintenant, répondit Woolsey. Si elle désire garder ce bébé, elle partira avec Todd sur la planète qu'il a choisie et qui est hors du réseau des portes suite à un tremblement de terre qui l'a détruite. Si elle désire se débarrasser de l'enfant, ce dont je doute puisqu'elle était, apparemment, très attachée à… comment l'a-t-elle appelé, déjà ?

- Ehsan, répondit Rodney.

- Voilà, merci Dr McKay. Je suis aussi sceptique que vous, Colonel Sheppard, jusqu'à maintenant, je n'imaginais pas les Wraiths capables de ressentir autre chose que de la haine, mais il semblerait qu'ils soient plus proches émotionnellement parlant de nous que nous ne l'avions pensé. Ce Wraith a tué sa Reine pour sauver la vie de Teyla après avoir contacté Todd pour la lui remettre et nous la rendre. Il est clair que cette découverte va nous faire faire un bond dans l'étude de cette race.

- Oui, fit Rodney. Mais revenons à Teyla. Si elle désire se débarrasser de l'enfant, elle devra quand même partir avec Todd pour un temps indéterminé, le temps que l'enzyme de la Reine soit éliminé de son corps. Et cela, nous ignorons combien de temps ça va prendre.

- Jennifer va étudier l'enzyme de la Reine, fit Woolsey. Nous aurons rapidement réponse à cela, Dr McKay. Bon, il commence à se faire tard, je suggère que ceux qui ne sont pas de garde aillent se coucher. Les dernières semaines ont étés rudes.

Les quatre hommes devant lui hochèrent la tête et tournèrent ensuite les talons.

John se fit violence pour ne pas se rendre à l'infirmerie. Dans le téléporteur, il garda son doigt en suspend devant le point représentant l'infirmerie puis finalement, s'expédia à l'autre bout de la cité pour aller se défouler dans un gymnase. Ronon eut la même idée que lui et ils passèrent une grande partie de la nuit à se battre amicalement.

A l'infirmerie, cependant, Teyla venait d'apprendre la nouvelle via Todd. Celui-ci était assis près d'elle et respectait le silence que la jeune femme observait depuis plusieurs minutes. Néanmoins, cette attente eut tôt fait de l'agacer.

- Teyla, vous avez encore plusieurs semaines pour prendre une décision, fit-il.

- Hm, oui, je sais…

Les genoux repliés contre la poitrine, la jeune femme avait posé son menton sur la couverture, pensive. Se redressant, elle s'adossa contre son oreiller et soupira profondément en prenant la main de Todd dans la sienne.

- Vous ne me laisserez pas ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, Teyla. Je me suis engagé auprès de Monsieur Woolsey. Je savais plus ou moins ce qui allait vous arriver, grâce au lien que tous les Wraiths entretiennent, mais je pensais que les vôtres allaient vous secourir avant que tout cela aille trop loin.

Teyla pinça les lèvres et renifla. Todd se leva alors et l'embrassa sur le front. La jeune femme eut un hoquet et il s'assit au bord du lit pour la serrer contre lui.

- Ca va aller, fit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Je vais vous aider, Teyla…

- Vous êtes bien le plus étrange Wraith qu'il m'eut été donné de rencontrer, Todd… fit la jeune femme avec un sourire malgré les larmes sur ses joues grises.

Elle se redressa et toucha le visage du Wraith du bout des doigts.

- Vous ne ressemblez pas à Ehsan, fit-elle.

- Heureusement. Il est mort, Teyla… Il s'est sacrifié pour vous sauver la vie, et cet enfant en vous est le dernier lien qui rattache son âme à cet univers.

Teyla se repoussa contre ses oreillers et posa ses mains sur son ventre. Todd y posa la sienne et la jeune femme eut un sourire bancal.

- Pourquoi, demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir été amoureuse d'Ehsan ?

- Ce n'est pas une impression, Teyla, répondit Todd en reprenant place sur le tabouret. Ce Wraith vous as apporté vos repas et a fait en sorte que vous soyez traitée au mieux. Sans l'enzyme de la Reine, vous aurez sans doute eut une légère reconnaissance envers ses gestes, mais avec l'enzyme, toutes vos émotions ont étés modifiées et amplifiées. Vous avez été temporairement un hybride parfait et Ehsan n'a pas été insensible à cela. Les Reines possèdent un… hum, comment appelleriez-vous cela, vous autres ?

- Je ne sais pas… Un… charme ? fit Teyla en grimaçant légèrement.

- Hum, oui. Un charme. Un charme extrêmement développé conjugué à une puissance d'esprit très importante. N'importe quel Wraith se fait piéger, même celui le plus au fait de la chose.

- Comme vous ?

- Comme moi. J'ai beau être un solitaire, j'ai été piégé de nombreuses fois par le charme d'une Reine mais je suis toujours partit avant d'être tué.

Teyla hocha lentement la tête. Elle eut alors un sourire.

- Je ne vous tuerais pas, fit-elle.

Todd laissa échapper un bref rire rauque.

- Non, je ne l'espère pas, fit-il. Je n'ai pas vécu dix millénaires pour mourir entre les mains d'une novice…

- Novice ?

Teyla regarda le Wraith.

- Je vous montrer si je suis une novice, moi ! fit-elle en lui agrippant les poignets.

Todd se leva alors et l'emprisonna aussitôt entre ses bras.

- Et maintenant ? fit-il avec un sourire sournois.

Teyla sourit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte puis, sans prévenir, embrassa le Wraith qui baissa la tête.

- Non, fit-il. Je ne veux pas d'ennuis, Teyla…

- Todd… Vous ne pourrez jamais tenir un an… C'est physiquement impossible… Je sais que je suis influencée par l'enzyme de la Reine mais je suis parfaitement consciente de mes actes… Ce n'est pas la Reine qui parle, là…

Todd haussa les sourcils et recula. Le nez baissé, il se rassit sur le tabouret et Teyla posa sa main sur son genou. Il la regarda.

- Comment est-ce qu'un Wraith peut trouver grâce aux yeux d'une humaine ?

- Je ne sais pas. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas.

- Alors n'allez pas plus loin ou vous seriez déçue une fois que l'enzyme de la Reine aura disparu. Je ne suis pas le compagnon idéal, Teyla, je suis un Wraith et je mange les humains… Je pourrais vous blesser, voir même vous tuer et pour rien au monde je ne le voudrais. Comme vous l'avez dit, j'ai un lien très fragile avec les Atlantes et John a toujours une balle pour moi dans son arme… Si jamais je vous blesse, il me tuera sans avertissement…

Teyla récupéra sa main et pinça les lèvres.

- Advienne que pourra, alors… fit-elle.

Le Wraith eut un grognement puis, sous l'excuse du repos, laissa la jeune femme et se rendit à la salle de la porte en vue de retourner sur sa ruche. Il tomba nez à nez avec John et lui relata cette dernière discussion.

- Est-ce que son ADN Wraith pourrait l'influencer ? demanda le Colonel comme ils s'asseyaient au pied de la porte, hors de la zone du Kawoosh.

- Je ne saurais le dire, mais ce n'est pas impossible. Elle peut se connecter à l'esprit communautaire donc elle utilise cette partie de son ADN et bien qu'elle soit sous l'effet de l'enzyme femelle, elle m'a semblé effroyablement sérieuse.

John hocha lentement la tête.

- Cela fait beaucoup de rebondissements en peu de temps, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Oui, je vous l'accorde. Néanmoins, Sheppard, je me suis proposé pour m'occuper de votre amie parce que vous êtes des amis, vous Atlantes, mais si la chose devait déraper…

John bouscula le Wraith de l'épaule.

- Vous êtes un homme, c'est une femme, qu'y pouvons-nous ? fit-il en baissant la tête.

- Pardon ? Alors le fait qu'une humaine saine d'esprit se sente attiré par le monstre que je suis ne vous choque pas ?

- Si. Mais depuis que je vis sur Atlantis, j'ai appris à ne plus me fier aux idées et aux convictions que j'avais avant d'entrer dans le programme. Todd, écoutez mon vieux, Teyla a vécu pas mal de drames depuis qu'elle nous connait, beaucoup plus que si elle était restée sur Athos. Sans notre intervention, son don ne serait jamais développé au-delà de ce qu'il faisait jusqu'alors, soit détecteur de Wraiths et rien de plus. Nous l'avons poussée à s'en servir toujours plus et il s'est développé. Elle a été transformée en Reine artificiellement grâce à son ADN Wraith et aujourd'hui, elle est enceinte d'un Wraith. Je vous l'accorde qu'une relation entre vous et elle a beaucoup de chances de me mettre mal à l'aise, et je ne suis pas le seul, néanmoins les choses devaient sans doute se passer ainsi. Rien n'arrive par hasard. Si le Ciel avait voulu que Teyla soit retrouvée plus tôt, ou même pas du tout capturée, cela serait arrivé…

- Vous semblez croire que le futur est écrit, Colonel Sheppard… grogna Todd en regardant autour de lui.

Des Atlantes gravitaient tranquillement, se promenant ou vaquant à leurs tâches habituelles sans leur prêter la moindre attention. Tous savaient que le vieux Wraith n'était pas une menace pour eux, même si beaucoup évitaient soigneusement de croiser son chemin quand il était sur Atlantis.

- Tout est prédit, Todd, répondit John. Cependant, les écritures changent à chaque action que nous entreprenons. Le simple fait de tourner à droite plutôt qu'à gauche peut modifier la totalité de votre avenir. Teyla a tourné à droite lors de notre rencontre et depuis, sa vie a totalement changé.

- Il semblerait qu'elle ait encore pris une autre direction… soupira Todd.

- Mon vieux, si vous ne voulez pas de cet avenir qui se dessine lentement, faites en sorte que.

Le Wraith tourna la tête.

- Qui vous a dit que je n'en voulais pas de ce futur ? Mais y ais-je le droit seulement ? Je n'ai strictement rien fait qui puisse mériter une femme telle que Teyla et encore moins un enfant car elle ne pourra pas l'élever sur Atlantis…

- Non, sans doute pas. Le CSI ne voudra _jamais_ d'un jeune Wraith à bord, même si c'est l'enfant de l'un des nôtres. Mais peu importe cela pour le moment, non ? Nous en sommes loin encore.

- Certes. Toutefois, je ne vais pas risquer vous faire gâcher la balle que vous me réservez, Colonel Sheppard…. Je ne vais pas donner suite à ce baiser et me concentrer sur Teyla. Elle aura besoin d'aide quand l'enzyme de la Reine s'estompera de son organisme. Elle va souffrir de manque jusqu'à ce que son corps se soit habitué à sa propre enzyme.

- Et voilà pourquoi nous vous la confions sans craintes, Todd, fit John. Vous êtes un allié en qui nous avons confiance et elle aussi à confiance en vous. Vous êtes certes un Wraith, donc un ennemi par définition, mais je sais au fond de moi que nous pouvons compter sur vous.

Le Wraith inclina la tête.

- Pas trop souvent quand même… fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

John pouffa. Il fit alors signe aux techniciens d'ouvrir une porte sur une planète inhabitée de Pégase et Todd disparu dans le Vortex.

.

********************************  
>.<p>

Teyla prit son temps pour se décider. Elle resta à l'Infirmerie jusqu'à la limite de l'IVG et quand elle annonça à Jennifer garder le bébé, la blonde resta de glace.

- Je sais que ma décision ne va pas plaire à certains mais… Jennifer, Wraith ou non, c'est un bébé qui n'a absolument pas demandé à être là. Dans mon peuple, interrompre une grossesse est inenvisageable, sauf en cas de complications. Jamais je n'aurais accepté de me débarrasser d'un enfant sur le simple fait qu'il risque de me gâcher la vie…

- Je n'ai pas dit cela, Teyla, fit Jennifer en baissant le nez.

- Non, bien sûr. Mais je garde ce bébé, je reste sous mon apparence de Reine et je vais vivre avec Todd jusqu'à la naissance. Quand l'enzyme de la Reine aura disparu de mon corps, je penserais sans doute le contraire et me dirais que j'ai fait une bêtise mais qui sait ?

Jennifer haussa une épaule. Les trois mois étaient presque écoulés et elle n'avait pas le droit d'obliger une patiente en bonne santé et encore moins une amie, à avorter. L'Athosiene avait fait son choix et il fallait désormais mettre en marche la suite des choses.

.

********************************  
>.<p>

- Bien, rappelez-vous, au moindre problème d'ordre physique, vous m'appelez. Une douleur anormale, des vertiges, n'hésitez pas. Vous ne devez pas oublier que vous êtes humaine à la base et que cette apparence n'est qu'empruntée.

Teyla hocha la tête en fermant les boucles de son vêtement noir. Elle tira ses cheveux hors du col et regarda la blonde qui soupira.

- Soyez prudente, Teyla, je vous en conjure…

- Oui, Jennifer. N'ayez crainte. J'ai Todd à mes côtés après tout…

- C'est aussi pour cela que je dis ça…

L'Athosiene pinça les lèvres. On sonna alors à la porte et Todd apparut.

- Prête ?

- Et si je dis non ?

Le Wraith grogna.

- Todd ?

- Hm ?

Jennifer fit un signe de tête au Wraith qui la suivit un peu plus loin pendant que Teyla finissait de se préparer.

- Voici une trousse de premiers soins, fit la blonde en tendant une mallette rouge à la grande créature. Vous avez dedans tout ce qui est nécessaire pour parer au moindre problème durant la grossesse et, en cas de fausse-couche…

- Jennifer, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, répondit Todd. J'ai été l'amant de centaines de Reines et certaine encore plus jeunes que Teyla. J'ai du abréger la vie de milliers de nourrissons pour le bien être de la Reine d'alors…

- Je n'en doute pas mais…

- Je n'hésiterais pas, vous avez ma parole. Pour ce qu'elle vaux, bien entendu.

Jennifer hocha la tête. Todd empoigna la mallette puis retourna vers Teyla et se saisit de son sac. Elle y avait rassemblé quelques objets personnels et des vêtements de grossesse datant du temps où elle attendait Torren.

- Chaque mois je viendrais vous voir, fit Jennifer en tendant à Teyla un talkie-walkie. Il n'y a pas de porte sur cette planète donc l'un des vaisseaux de la flotte fera la navette. Vous avez un transpondeur, tous les deux. Ainsi, le vaisseau pourra vous localiser où que vous soyez sur la planète.

- Elle n'est pas grande, fit Todd. Mais trouée comme un gruyère.

- Raison de plus pour que nous puissions vous localiser rapidement. Cette radio émet dans le vide subspatial et Rodney a installé un émetteur à mi-chemin entre Lantia et la planète où vous allez. Mettez juste le bouton sur le trait bleu et vous pourrez contacter le vaisseau Terrien le plus proche de l'émetteur.

- Bien…

Teyla rangea la radio dans son sac et ferma le zip d'un geste résolu. Elle soupira ensuite.

- Je suis prête, fit-elle.

- Alors allons-y.

Todd tourna les talons et l'Athosiene le regarda s'éloigner. Elle eut un bref soupir puis le suivit et ils se rendirent dans la salle de la porte où Woolsey les attendait. Il leur fit les recommandations d'usage, répéta ce que Jennifer avait déjà expliqué, puis on annonça que le Dédale était en orbite.

- Bon voyage, fit Woolsey. Todd, nous vous la confions sans craintes mais le risque zéro n'existe pas. Ce n'est pas parce que cette planète n'a pas de porte qu'elle est protégée des vôtres.

- Je le sais, et vous avez ma parole que Teyla vous sera rendue entière, répondit le Wraith. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui manque à sa parole.

Il échangea un regard avec John puis les deux Wraiths furent téléportés sur le vaisseau qui prit aussitôt la route vers Raanath, leur destination finale.

.

********************************  
>.<p>

Assise à la cafétéria, Teyla regardait pensivement les couleurs irisées de l'hyperespace. Elle jouait du bout des doigts avec une miette oubliée lors du repas et l'arrivée du Major Lorne, faisant partie de l'escorte, la fit sursauter.

- Pardon, Teyla… Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer…

- Ce n'est rien. Asseyez-vous…

- Merci. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Bien. Étrangement.

- Je suppose que c'est la faute à l'enzyme de la Reine, n'est-ce pas ?

- Sans aucun doute. Je déteste cette sensation… J'ai l'impression que tout va bien, que tout est normal alors que je sais parfaitement que rien ne va et que rien n'est normal… Regardez-moi, Evan, je suis à nouveau dans la peau d'une Reine Wraith, tout ça parce que je suis enceinte, à cause d'une Reine envieuse qui voulait ma place de Prééminente… Les Wraiths sont si… inhumains.

Lorne haussa les sourcils et la jeune femme soupira. Elle croisa ses bras sur la table et posa son menton dessus. Le Major lui flatta la main doucement.

- Quand vous allez rentrer sur Atlantis, tout ceci ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, Teyla… fit-il. Vous retrouverez votre place dans l'équipe du Colonel Sheppard et un jour vous pourrez raconter cette histoire comme une anecdote.

- Hum, oui, sans doute, mais pas pour le moment… J'ai l'esprit confus, Evan, et j'ai peur aussi. Je suis enceinte d'un Wraith, mais pas de celui avec qui je vais passer les prochains mois et j'ai peur que l'instinct de Todd ne le pousse à se débarrasser de mon bébé.

Lorne se redressa, surpris.

- Pourquoi ferait-il une telle chose ?

- Parce qu'il n'est pas mon enfant…

Teyla et Lorne se retournèrent et Todd s'assit près d'eux en soupirant.

- Vous avez raison de vous méfier, Teyla, fit-il. Mais vous l'avez dit vous-même, je suis le Wraith le plus étrange de l'Univers… J'ai dix millénaires derrière moi et la sagesse qui va avec. Vous avez ma promesse que je ne tenterais rien envers votre enfant, ni maintenant, ni après sa venue au monde.

Lorne hocha la tête.

- Je ne comprends pas, cependant, pourquoi vous auriez envie de supprimer l'enfant de Teyla… fit-il.

- C'est simple, Major, répondit le Wraith. Lorsque je me suis proposé d'aider Teyla à surmonter cela, et qu'elle a été transformée en Reine, elle est devenue ma compagne, ma Reine. Et mon instinct de mâle, de compagnon, pourrait me pousser à vouloir me débarrasser de cet enfant déjà présent en elle…

- C'est de la jalousie ?

- En quelque sorte. Je ne vous garantis pas que cela n'arrivera pas, mais je ferais en sorte que. Je suis vieux et sage, beaucoup plus que mes frères et sœurs, et j'ai vécu aux côtés des Atlantes pendant plusieurs mois. Je sais que vous tenez énormément à la vie de vos pairs et de vos petits et la perte de l'un des deux peut vous plonger dans la plus vive des mélancolies voir vous pousser à mourir.

Todd posa alors sa main sur celle de Teyla qui sourit doucement.

- J'ai trop d'estime pour vous, Teyla, et sans doute que cela me perdra un jour…

Lorne soupira brièvement. Il regarda alors sa montre.

- Il nous reste soixante-douze heures de voyage, fit-il en se levant. Profitez-en pour mettre les choses au clair entre vous deux…

Teyla regarda le Major qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant de quitter la pièce. Seuls les bruits du vaisseau restèrent audibles et Todd se leva soudain. La jeune femme le regarda s'approcher de la fenêtre.

- Todd, je sais ce que vous vous dites en ce moment, mais malgré toute votre bonne volonté, vous ne pourrez pas faire abstinence longtemps…

Le Wraith se retourna.

- Teyla. J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour vous, comme je viens de le dire, mais le lien d'honneur que j'ai avec le Colonel Sheppard est encore plus important à mes yeux. Si j'ose vous toucher, il m'écartera de sa vie et je ne suis pas certain de vouloir perdre une telle amitié.

L'Athosiene eut un sourire un peu amer.

- A vous entendre, on dirait que vous êtes amoureux de lui, grinça-t-elle en regardant la table.

Todd grogna. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme qui soupira avant de se dérober et de quitter la pièce à son tour. Le Wraith marmonna alors quelque chose puis s'en alla de son côté…

.

********************************  
>.<p>

Teyla regarda la pendulette posée sur sa table de chevet. Elle affichait vingt heures, heure Lantienne. La jeune femme soupira profondément et se tourna sur le dos. Une main sur le ventre, elle inspira profondément et serra les paupières. Elle se sentait mal depuis qu'elle avait quitté la cafétéria, deux heures plus tôt, et elle savait que ce n'était du qu'à sa « dispute » avec Todd. Étant désormais une Reine Wraith, elle avait un lien particulier avec lui, comme un couple, et lors d'une dispute, les deux moitiés du couple se sentaient honteuses d'avoir tenu de tels propos ou fait de tels gestes.

Roulant sur le flanc, l'Athosiene s'assit au bord du lit. Elle regarda à nouveau la pendulette et saisit son manteau. Elle l'enfila puis quitta sa cabine et se rendit sur la passerelle, vide à cette heure-ci, seulement occupée par le capitaine du vaisseau.

- Bonsoir Teyla…

- Bonsoir Colonel Caldwell…

- Vous devriez vous reposer…

- Je ne peux pas…

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils et sourit en plissant le nez.

- Je me suis disputée avec Todd.

- Déjà ? Eh bien…

- Enfin ce n'était pas une dispute à proprement parler, juste une tension mais dans l'état actuel des choses, j'en suis malade…

- Hum. Je comprends…

- Tout se passe bien, sinon ?

- Très bien, nous serons à destination dans environ trois jours. Profitez-en pour dormir, Teyla, remettez vos idées en ordre, vous aurez besoin de toute votre tête pour les mois à venir.

- Ma tête et plus, je pense, répondit la jeune femme. Bonne nuit, Colonel…

- Bonne nuit, Teyla…

L'Athosiene tourna les talons et prit un chemin détourné pour regagner sa cabine. Elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule, pour réfléchir tranquillement, et les techniciens croisés dans les couloirs, même s'ils savaient qui elle était sous cette apparence, s'écartaient prudemment de son chemin. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, elle ressemblait à une Reine Wraith, parlait comme elle, avait le même maintient, la même démarche décidée et beaucoup s'y tromperaient. Beaucoup, sauf un Wraith…

- Teyla ?

La jeune femme frémit et leva le nez. Todd se tenait devant elle, planté au milieu du couloir. Il avait l'air misérable bien que sa stature laisse à penser tout le contraire.

- Que voulez-vous ? demanda l'Athosiene en se détournant.

Elle franchi le seuil d'une porte anti feu et le Wraith la suivit. Il lui prit l'épaule puis l'attira contre lui et la jeune femme entoura son torse de ses bras.

- Je suis désolé, fit-il. Je n'avais pas le droit de vous malmener…

Il la repoussa et lui prit la tête entre ses grandes mains pour qu'elle le regarde.

- Mais je n'ai pas non plus le droit de céder à vos avances, ajouta-t-il.

- Pas le droit pour quoi ? Par rapport à qui ? Vous n'êtes pas engagé auprès de quelqu'un d'autre que moi pour le moment et…

- Ah… Teyla, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre…

- Alors expliquez-moi !

Todd baissa la tête et la secoua lentement. Agacée, la jeune femme tourna les talons en grognant. Le Wraith la suivit et la poussa contre un mur.

- Écoutez-moi au moins, fit-il en appuyant ses mains de chaque côté de la jeune femme. Je ne veux pas me lier à vous pour la simple et bonne raison que vous êtes humaine, Teyla ! Vous êtes humaine et vous mourrez dans le meilleur des cas dans cent ans. Moi non. L'amour chez les Wraiths est un véritable fardeau car une fois l'autre partit, nous continuons de vivre avec son souvenir et c'est ce qui est le plus pénible dans l'histoire…

Il marqua une pause.

- De plus… vos amis sont trop attachés à vous pour vous laisser partir avec un ennemi… ajouta-t-il.

Teyla serra les mâchoires. Elle soupira et se redressa contre le mur. Todd laissa glisser ses mains le long de ses flancs et la jeune femme les prit dans les siennes.

- Vous auriez du me laisser sur Atlantis alors… fit-elle doucement.

- Vous laisser mourir n'était pas une option…

L'Athosiene releva la tête et regarda le Wraith. Il appuya son front contre le sien et la jeune femme ferma les yeux.

- Je suis désolée… fit-elle. J'ai les idées confuses, je ne sais plus penser correctement…

- Je vous pardonne, n'ayez crainte, répondit Todd en se redressant. Vous êtes quelqu'un de très attachant, Teyla, malgré le fait que vous ayez une espérance de vie si courte. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais été enchanté de vous connaitre différemment mais là, ce n'est pas possible. Nous lier l'un à l'autre vous condamnerait à une existence exclusivement Wraith et je ne pense pas que vous soyez prête à tout quitter pour me suivre et prendre votre trône parmi les miens.

Teyla ne répondit rien. Elle pinça les lèvres puis le Wraith la raccompagna dans sa cabine en lui conseillant de dormir. La jeune femme hocha la tête puis alla s'allonger sur le lit étroit, le visage dans l'oreiller.

.

********************************  
>.<p>

- Vous êtes certain de ce que vous faites ?

- Vous parlez de Teyla ?

Le Major Lorne hocha la tête. Todd et lui étaient dans la cafétéria, à passer le temps pendant le voyage. Le Wraith avait devant lui une assiette de fruits en dés qu'il piochait du bout des doigts, et Lorne, une grande tasse de café noir.

- C'est la meilleure chose à faire. Je suis là uniquement pour l'aider à surmonter l'enzyme de la Reine et sa grossesse, pas pour devenir son amant.

- Et si l'occasion se présentait ?

- Et vous ?

- Quoi moi ? Si j'avais un jour l'occasion d'être plus qu'ami avec Teyla ?

- Hm, hm.

Lorne pinça les lèvres.

- Eh bien, je n'avais jamais songé à cela mais pourquoi pas ? Teyla est une jeune femme très intelligente et très belle. Elle est indépendante et respectée. Un bon partit, comme on dit chez moi.

Todd eut un rire rauque.

- Nous avons donc les mêmes expressions concernant les femmes, fit-il. Même si dans mon peuple, choisir sa Reine est très rare.

- C'est elle qui décide ?

- Oui. Elle décide, vous utilise puis vous jette, quand elle ne vous tue pas…

Todd haussa les épaules et s'appuya contre son dossier.

- La vie est mal faite, parfois, fit-il. J'ai une femme, certes humaine, mais à moitié Wraith, qui m'ouvre ses bras et je trouve encore le moyen de l'écarter…

- Pour ne pas la blesser, ou pour ne pas vous blesser ?

- Les deux ?

Lorne laissa échapper un son nasal. Il but une gorgée de café, rajouta un sucre et demanda :

- Est-il réellement nécessaire de partager son lit pour vivre en harmonie avec l'autre ?

- Je ne saurais vous répondre, Major Lorne. Je n'en sais pas assez sur votre mode de vie d'humains évolués pour cela, mais pour ma part, je sais que la Reine fait ce qu'elle veut. Il n'y a pas de femelles « libres ». Une femelle qui vient au monde est automatiquement appelée à devenir la Reine d'une ruche et sa mère l'élève dans cette optique. Elle lui transmet tout son savoir puis la chasse.

Lorne hocha la tête. Il fronça soudain les sourcils.

- Et si Teyla met au monde une femelle ?

- Ah…

- Ok. Vous ne savez pas ?

- Pas du tout et entre nous, si c'est une femelle, il se pourrait bien que ma jalousie fasse surface…

- Vous seriez capable de la tuer ?

- Oui. Teyla n'est pas une véritable Reine, si elle en met une au monde, toute sa lignée sera… comment dire ?

- Corrompue ?

- Hum, oui. Le peu d'ADN humain que ce bébé aura n'aura aucune influence sur lui une fois adulte si c'est un mâle. Mais si c'est une femelle… Tous les Wraiths qui viendront après elle seront des hybrides et je doute que l'inclusion d'ADN humain dans le code génétique Wraith soit pour plaire aux miens…

- J'en doute aussi. Cela dit, un mâle pourrait aussi bien provoquer une réaction en chaine.

- Mais moindre. Dans mon peuple, le mâle ne sert qu'à faire en sorte que le petit à naître soit un gradé, comme je le suis, ainsi que tous les autres Wraiths doués d'intelligence que vous avez pu rencontrer. Le code génétique transmit sera appauvri à la prochaine génération et finira par disparaitre. La Reine, elle, transmettra son code génétique intact à la génération d'après, encore et encore, pour peu qu'elle mette au monde une Reine régulièrement. Vous comprenez ?

- Oui, je crois. Il semblerait que la naissance d'une Reine soit rare, non ?

- Oui. Suffisamment rare pour que chaque Reine passe sa vie à avoir des petits dans l'espoir d'en mettre une au monde.

- Et vous, avez-vous une sœur ?

- Deux. La Reine qui m'a donné le jour a eut une femelle un siècle après moi et une autre deux mille ans plus tard. Je ne connais que la première, elle est toujours vivante du reste.

- Un siècle, puis deux millénaires ? Ah oui, effectivement, c'est rare… La seconde femelle est morte ?

- Oui, pendant la dernière guerre. Mais ne soyez pas désolé pour moi, nous n'accordons pas de sentiment filial aux femelles et certain commettent même ce que vous appelez adultère assez régulièrement…

Lorne hocha la tête et sa montre bipa.

- Deux heures du matin, fit-il. Il est temps pour moi d'aller prendre un peu de repos et vous devriez en faire autant, mon vieux.

- Hum, oui, sans doute. Bonne nuit, Major.

- A vous aussi…

Lorne fini son café et quitta la cafétéria. Todd resta seul à picorer ses cubes de fruit pendant encore un bon moment, pensif. Les choses ne prenaient pas la direction qu'il avait souhaitée mais après tout, personne ne lui en voudrait s'il dérapait, à part peut-être Sheppard. Le Colonel semblait autant attaché à l'Athosiene qu'au Wraith en qualité d'amitié et favoriser l'un des deux pourrait blesser l'autre mais la vie est ainsi faite de choix, parfois cruels.

Fatigué, le Wraith fini par gagner sa cabine et il s'allongea sur le lit, un peu étroit pour sa stature, sans toutefois parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Il regarda les heures défiler sur la pendulette près de sa tête et quand les chiffres lumineux indiquèrent huit heures du matin, il se leva, un peu raide, et gagna la passerelle pour s'enquérir des nouvelles.

- Bien dormi ? demanda le Colonel Caldwell en le regardant s'approcher de la baie d'observation.

- Demandez-moi plutôt si j'ai dormi, répondit le Wraith en grognant. Combien de temps encore ?

- Vous vous êtes donné le mot avec Teyla ? demanda alors le Colonel.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Elle est passée il y a une demi-heure pour poser la même question. Si vous ne vous entendez déjà plus, on fait demi-tour, hein…

Todd gronda et se détourna. Caldwell soupira.

- Je n'aimerais pas être coincé seul avec lui sur une planète désertique… fit-il à ses seconds. Pauvre Teyla…

Les deux Capitaines se sourirent puis reprirent leur sérieux bien qu'en hyperespace, il n'y ait pas grand-chose à surveiller.

- Teyla !

L'Athosiene se hérissa. Assise à la cafétéria, elle lisait un magasine tout en s'obligeant à manger de la nourriture solide. Sa transformation en Reine lui avait en effet octroyé le système digestif qui allait avec et donc plus aucune satiété lors de l'ingestion de nourriture classique. Néanmoins, la jeune femme avait envie de mastiquer et elle avait demandé des biscuits en guise de petit-déjeuner.

Todd s'assit en face d'elle un peu rapidement. La jeune femme éloigna l'assiette de biscuits de lui et fronça les sourcils.

- Vous devriez parler encore plus fort… fit-elle. Il est huit heures, la majorité du personnel dort encore…

Todd ne releva pas la pique. Il prit un biscuit, le regarda puis le grignota.

- Il faut qu'on mette les choses au clair, Teyla, fit-il en reposant son bras sur la table. Cela ne fait que quelques heures que nous sommes partis et nous ne nous entendons déjà plus…

- N'y seriez-vous pas pour quelque chose ? demanda l'Athosiene.

Elle continua de feuiller son magasine et Todd posa sa main dessus.

- Hé, fit-il. Je n'aime pas que l'on m'ignore.

La jeune femme soupira. Elle ferma le magazine et s'appuya contre son dossier.

- Désolée, fit-elle, en prenant un biscuit. C'est de votre faute, Todd, vous êtes têtu…

- Moi je suis têtu ? Allons…

- Todd, je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas être submergée par l'enzyme de la Reine mais elle me pousse à aller vers vous. Elle exploite l'amitié, en tant qu'humaine, que j'ai pour vous et la transforme en un désir brûlant qui me trouble terriblement. Je n'ai pas de souvenirs des quelques heures que j'ai passées avec Ehsan, mais c'est très certainement ce qu'il s'est passé qui est en train de m'arriver. Je suis incapable de me contrôler. Vous devriez le savoir pourtant…

- Oui je le sais, et je sais que vous souffrez de mon refus, mais…

Todd grignota son biscuit, comme pour se donner le temps de choisir les bons mots, puis il reprit :

- Teyla, ce serait mentir que de vous dire que vous ne m'attirez pas, autant sous cette apparence que sous celle d'origine. Vous êtes une femme admirable et j'ai croisé peu de femme humaine dans mon existence qui avaient autant de force que vous, aussi bien physique que mentale. Vous faites face sans broncher à des situations qui pourraient sembler désespérées et je vous admire pour cela. Mais je vous l'ai dit, je ne désire pas avoir d'ennuis avec les Atlantes… Je ne me suis pas proposé de vous aider dans le but de devenir votre amant, non pas du tout…

- Mais si moi j'en ai envie ?

- Vous êtes enceinte…

- Et alors ?

Todd serra les mâchoires. Il se gratta le menton puis s'adossa à son dossier.

- Laissons les choses se faire, proposa-t-il alors. Si nous continuons à débattre sur le sujet, nous n'allons jamais nous en sortir et finir par nous disputer pour de bon comme un vieux couple.

Teyla hocha la tête, du même avis. Le Wraith la laissa alors pour aller voir si Lorne n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour quelque chose. L'inactivité, il n'aimait pas cela, et encore moins dans un vaisseau sans cellule de stase où il aurait pu hiberner un moment.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Bien ! Verdict sur le lien juste en dessous ! Lâhcez-vous !_

_Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, je posterais la suite prochainement, demain ou dans la semaine, cela dépendra de mon emploi du temps._

_Phenix_


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà le second chapitre. Bonne lecture !_  
><em>.<em>

_Phenix_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 2**  
>.<p>

- Pas de nouvelles de Teyla ?

- Non, mais comme on dit, pas de nouvelles bonne nouvelles, hein…

Sheppard hocha la tête et regarda le ciel. Ils se trouvaient sur Saeris, une petite planète habitée par un peuple à mi-chemin entre les Égyptiens et les Européens modernes. Ils n'avaient eut aucune influence Goa'uld puisque ceux-ci n'avaient jamais mis les pieds dans la Galaxie de Pégase, mais leur écriture était très similaire ainsi que leur architecture pyramidale.

- Colonel Sheppard, Dr McKay ?

- Oui Grand Magistère ? fit John.

- Vous devriez rentrer, Messieurs, vous aller prendre froid…

Un homme bedonnant s'approcha. Vêtu d'une longue robe grise ornée de broderies rouges, il avait enfilé un grand manteau en laine et en avait d'autres dans les bras pour les deux Atlantes.

- Il ne fait pas tellement froid cette nuit, répondit Rodney avec un sourire en acceptant quand même le manteau dont il se drapa. Il y a juste ce petit vent qui traverse les vêtements…

- Nos tissus sont confectionnés de façon à empêcher ces désagréables petits courants d'air qui vous glacent jusqu'aux os, répondit le Grand Magistère avec un sourire. Tenez, Colonel…

- Merci…

John posa le manteau sur ses épaules puis releva le nez avec les trois petites lunes suspendues dans le ciel.

- A quoi pensez-vous, Colonel ? Cela fait déjà un mois que vous venez nous voir chaque semaine et je vous trouve de plus en plus en pensif…

- Oh, ce n'est rien, je m'inquiète un peu pour une amie.

- Une Atlante ?

- Non, une Athosiene qui vit sur Atlantis depuis six ans. Elle a été récemment capturée par des Wraiths et malmenée. Nous l'avons confiée à un allié qui s'occupe de lui rendre sa vie comme avant, mais nous n'avons pas de nouvelles depuis leur départ.

- Oh je vois. Malmenée physiquement ?

- Oui.

- Par un Wraith ?

John hocha la tête.

- Pauvre enfant, fit le Grand Magistère. Nous prierons pour elle.

Les deux Atlantes se jetèrent un regard. Pas la peine de tout expliquer à leur hôte. Son peuple et lui leur avaient fait un accueil très chaleureux et acceptaient toute aide les bras grands ouverts en rendant au centuple. Il serait dommage de gâcher une amitié naissante en leur confiant les petits secrets inavouables que trainait Atlantis dans son sillage.

.

****************************************  
>.<p>

A plusieurs milliers d'années-lumière de là, cependant, sur Raanath, c'était la mi-journée et il faisait très chaud. Enceinte de quatre mois, Teyla réparait une tunique appartenant à Todd. Le vieux Wraith était absent depuis le matin, partit chasser, et la jeune femme s'était installée devant la grotte qu'ils avaient choisie comme lieu d'habitation. Un trépied soutenant une marmite en peau enjambait un foyer crépitant à quelques pas de là.

En l'absence d'humains à se mettre sous la main, Todd comme Teyla étaient contraints au régime forcé. Ils se nourrissaient de la force vitale d'animaux, comme de petits lapins ou de gros oiseaux semblables à des dindons, ou encore de grands ongulés qui ressemblaient à des élans. Mais Teyla, humaine de souche, souffrait de ne pas se servir de ses mâchoires. Elle cuisinait donc régulièrement les animaux en civets et autres ragoûts, agrémentés de légumineuses sauvages qui avaient, non seulement un bon goût, mais en plus l'avantage de pousser partout, y compris entre les rochers.

Levant les yeux de son travail de couture, Teyla sonda les alentours de son esprit, à la recherche de son compagnon mais il n'était pas dans les environs. La planète était minuscule, lune d'une gigantesque que l'on voyait dans le ciel toute la journée, et on pouvait en faire le tour à pieds en une semaine. Mais, s'ils l'avaient fait à leur arrivée pour se trouver un abri digne de ce nom, ils n'avaient plus bougé depuis et ce n'était pas plus mal car il devait faire trente ou trente-cinq degrés et l'air était sec.

Se remettant sur ses jambes, l'Athosiene rentra dans la grotte et apprécia la fraicheur des épais murs de granit. Elle suivit le mur à sa gauche jusqu'à une alcôve creusée naturellement dans la paroi et déposa la tunique de Todd sur ses affaires. Habile de ses mains, la jeune femme avait eut tôt fait d'utiliser les tendons des animaux comme fil à coudre et un os fin percé à une extrémité et taillé en pointe à l'autre en guise d'aiguille.

Un froissement à l'extérieur de la grotte fit tendre l'oreille à la jeune femme qui posa sa main sur le couteau à sa ceinture. Il n'y avait aucun être doué d'intelligence sur cette planète mais les animaux carnivores faisaient légion et quand Todd en trouvait un, il ne se privait pas pour le tuer. Les peaux de plusieurs d'entre eux garnissaient du reste leur couche et les autres attendaient patiemment dans un coin qu'on s'occupe d'elles.

- Todd ?

- C'est moi…

Teyla se détendit. Le Wraith apparut dans la grotte en se frottant le visage. Il portait une tunique de cuir sans manches sur son habituel pantalon noir et ses bottes. A cause de la chaleur, il avait tressé ses cheveux sur sa nuque. En voyant Teyla la main sur son couteau, il pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, j'ai eut peur que ce soit les ours…

- S'en est un, mais pas celui auquel vous pensiez.

Teyla sourit et se redressa. Le Wraith posa sa main sur sa joue et elle ferma les yeux en soupirant.

- J'ai mal… fit-elle.

- Je sais… Mais vous devez tenir, je ne peux rien faire pour vous…

- Je suis en manque et plus les jours passent et plus je me demande ce que je fais ici…

L'Athosiene s'assit au milieu des fourrures. Elle croisa ses jambes en tailleur et s'adossa au mur dans son dos. Le menton contre la poitrine, elle semblait bouder et Todd posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle déplia ses jambes, se redressa et se serra contre son large torse. Il l'entoura de ses bras et la jeune femme releva alors la tête, posant son menton sur la poitrine du Wraith.

- Vous êtes vraiment un solitaire ? Je veux dire, vous n'avez jamais fait partie intégrante d'une ruche et servit aveuglément une Reine ?

- Si. Dans ma jeunesse… Mais cela s'est assez mal passé et c'est à cette époque que j'ai décidé de ne m'attacher nulle part.

Todd s'assit près de la jeune femme qui se glissa sur ses genoux en grimaçant. Le manque d'enzyme femelle lui provoquait des piques de douleur dans tout le corps ainsi que des contractions douloureuses qui à chaque fois lui faisaient craindre pour son bébé.

Caressant les cheveux noirs de sa compagne, Todd resta songeur un moment. Il soupira profondément et Teyla le regarda du coin de l'œil. Elle lui prit alors la main et la posa sur son ventre. Le Wraith haussa les sourcils et un maigre sourire étira sa bouche.

- Il bouge… fit Teyla en souriant.

- Quand… ?

- Ce matin, quand je me suis levée…

La jeune femme se tourna sur le dos et Todd passa sa main sous sa tunique. Il ressentit des gargouillis et des sortes de petits bulles sous sa paume et Teyla serra les lèvres. Elle grimaça soudain et se mit à pleurer. Todd la prit alors dans ses bras et la serra farouchement. Depuis un mois, ces crises de larmes subites étaient courantes, notamment lorsque la jeune femme pensait à Ehsan. Ce Wraith amoureux d'une humaine était mort pour lui sauver la vie et bien qu'elle ait tenté de l'emmener avec elle, Teyla avait été séparée de lui bien trop brutalement à son goût. Elle était certes sous l'emprise de l'enzyme de la Reine jalouse mais parfaitement lucide.

- Calmez-vous… Shhh…

Teyla eut un hoquet. Elle passa son bras sur la nuque de Todd et appuya son visage dans son cou. Il lui caressa le flanc et la jeune femme desserra son étreinte en reniflant. Elle s'assit alors et tourna le dos au Wraith en s'essuyant le visage avec ses manches.

- Je suis désolée, fit-elle. Foutue enzyme…

Todd lui caressa les épaules. Elle arrondi le dos et bascula sur le côté, au milieu des fourrures. Il s'allongea dans son dos et l'entoura de ses bras.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, Teyla, c'est normal, fit-il. Non seulement l'enzyme vous perturbe, mais le mélange de deux enzymes femelle n'a jamais fait bon ménage, c'est comme deux alcools. Le mélange risque d'être explosif. Conjuguez à cela votre grossesse et vous avez un cocktail détonant…

Teyla roula sur le dos et Todd l'embrassa doucement. Au fil des jours, il avait fini par revenir sur sa décision de ne pas approcher de la jeune femme. De toute façon, c'était impossible qu'il reste neutre malgré ses dires. Sans aller jusqu'à en faire sa Reine physiquement, Todd avait laissé tomber le masque de rigidité qu'il portait en permanence, pour dévoiler un cœur suffisamment tendre pour soutenir une jeune femme en souffrances, et Teyla n'en demandait pas plus. Elle voulait se sentir soutenue et n'hésitait pas à se réfugier dans les bras de la grande créature dès qu'elle sentait monter un coup de cafard.

Todd la regarda, caressant le ventre renflé de la jeune femme tout en repoussant des mèches noires de son autre main. Teyla posa sa main sur la sienne en souriant doucement.

- Vous vous souvenez m'avoir dit que vous tueriez mon enfant s'il s'avérait que ce soit une femelle ? demanda-t-elle alors.

- Oui, je m'en souviens… Pourquoi remettre cela au jour ?

- Parce que j'ai réfléchi et que vous avez raison.

- Vraiment ?

Todd cessa ses caresses, surpris. Teyla se tourna face à lui, sur le flanc droit et regarda la fourrure grise sous elle. Elle joua avec les longs poils un moment puis reprit :

- Je suis une humaine, je ne pourrais jamais enseigner à une petite femelle comment devenir une Reine. Elle sera obligée de se trouver une mère adoptive et son ascendance fera rapidement le tour de la galaxie si bien que je risquerais d'être à nouveau enlevée, torturée, par une Reine désireuse de devenir la prochaine Prééminente…

Todd baissa la tête.

- Êtes-vous sûre de votre décision ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, Todd. J'y ai pensé pendant des jours et des jours, j'en ai même perdu le sommeil quelques fois, mais oui. Si, lorsque que j'accoucherais, le bébé est une femelle, vous la tuerez avant qu'elle ne prenne sa première respiration. Elle ne souffrira pas et moi…

- Vous si, mais je serais là, Teyla…

L'Athosiene pinça les lèvres. Un silence s'installa et soudain, la radio dans le sac de la jeune femme crachota. Teyla se redressa aussitôt.

- L'Apollo ! fit-elle en quittant la couche.

Elle fouilla dans son sac et en tira le petit talkie-walkie. Se souvenant des directives données avant le départ, elle positionna le bouton sur le trait bleu et fit un appel simplement en appuyant trois fois sur le bouton. On lui répondit de la même façon quelques secondes plus tard.

- _Ici le vaisseau Terrien Apollo, Colonel Ellis de l'US Air Force. Répondez_.

- Colonel Ellis, quelle joie d'entendre votre voix ! répondit Teyla.

- _Teyla, cela fait plaisir de vous entendre aussi. Les détecteurs ne vous trouvent pas, où êtes-vous, tous les deux ?_

- Dans notre grotte, attendez, nous allons sortir.

Prenant la main de Todd, la jeune femme et le Wraith sortirent devant leur abri et aussitôt, une téléportation fut envoyée. Jennifer et SGA1 apparurent alors.

- Jennifer ! John ! Mes amis !

Teyla posa aussitôt la radio et se hâta d'aller enlacer ses amis. Elle s'accrocha un peu plus que nécessaire à Jennifer qui l'entraina ensuite dans la grotte pendant que les quatre humains et Todd s'éloignaient pour discuter.

- Fiou, fait chaud chez vous ! s'exclama Sheppard en regardant le soleil. Oh ! Whao…

- C'est Mineketh, répondit Todd en regardant l'immense planète irisée bleu-violet suspendue dans le ciel. C'est une planète gazeuse.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'on la voyait d'aussi près depuis la planète, répondit Rodney en prenant des photos. Je vais faire un tour, John. Ronon, vous venez ?

- Faites attention aux animaux, il y a un ours et sa femelle qui nous narguent depuis plusieurs jours, fit Todd.

- Ils vous… narguent ? fit John avec un sourire comme Ronon enclenchait le mode radical de son arme.

- Oui, une fois l'un, une fois l'autre, ils viennent ici, juste au bout de la clairière et s'asseyent là. Ils nous observent une heure, deux, puis repartent.

- Ils sont curieux.

- Sûrement. Ils ne se sont jamais approchés plus près mais je ne me risque pas à aller à leur rencontre. J'en ai déjà tué un et j'ai été remercié de façon plutôt douloureuse…

Penchant l'épaule gauche, Todd montra une belle cicatrice grise et John plissa le nez.

- En tous cas, vous avez l'air bien installés, non ?

- Oui… C'est confortable. La grotte est assez profonde et un ruisseau d'eau douce coule sur le mur du fond dans une excavation naturelle. L'eau est très froide mais l'hygiène corporelle de Teyla est plus forte.

John pouffa.

- C'est une femme, que voulez-vous. Sentir le bouc ne nous dérange pas, mais elles, elles n'aiment pas spécialement…

Todd eut un rire rauque. Il proposa un morceau de lapin, repas du matin, au Colonel qui l'accepta et le grignota en s'asseyant sur le tronc renversé près du feu.

- Alors ? Tout se passe bien ?

- C'est un peu rude pour mes nerfs car elle souffre du manque de l'enzyme de l'autre Reine, répondit Todd. Alors elle sursaute régulièrement de douleur et se plaint de contractions abdominales. Elle a peur pour son bébé.

- C'est normal. Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour la soulager ?

- Non. Lui donner mon enzyme ne ferait qu'empirer les choses mais si vraiment elle souffre trop, je devrais m'y résoudre, ne serait-ce que pour lui éviter la fausse-couche.

- Cela serait peut-être…

John laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens. Todd hocha la tête.

- Oui, j'en conviens, mais non. Si je peux l'éviter.

- Mais encore ? Vous seriez-vous attaché à elle, par hasard, malgré votre résolution que j'avais crue ferme et définitive ?

Le sarcasme était évident et le Wraith baissa le nez. Il regarda vers l'entrée de la grotte et John s'assit près de lui sur son rondin.

- Mon vieux, je savais que vous ne tiendriez pas… Vous avez beau avoir l'air d'un ours, vous avez un petit cœur là-dedans et il bat pour Teyla, je me trompe ?

Todd grogna. John le bouscula gentiment de l'épaule.

- Comment faire pour ne pas succomber à cette femme ? demanda alors la grande créature. Sans parler de l'apparence, Teyla possède un esprit que peu de gens ont. Elle est ouverte à toutes les idées, étudie chaque nouveauté, est ingénieuse… Dès le lendemain de notre arrivée ici, elle est allée chercher trois longues branches bien droites, les a taillées et écorcées pour en faire le trépied que vous avez devant vous. Jamais cela ne me serait venu à l'esprit…

- J'imagine que vous auriez simplement monté un foyer avec trois pierres et une broche pour cuire les animaux, non ? C'est ce que j'aurais fait, continua John quand Todd eut hoché la tête.

- Ce matin, quand je suis partit, elle recousait une de mes tuniques. Un tendon, un os taillé en pointe et la voilà parée pour tout réparer.

John sourit. Il s'appuya contre le bras du Wraith qui le regarda du coin de l'œil.

- Si vous êtes amoureux, Todd, dites-le-lui pendant qu'elle est toute à vous… souffla le Colonel. Je ne serais pas vexé que mon vieux frère préfère les femmes…

Le Wraith fit face au Colonel qui se redressa avec un sourire.

- Colonel…

- Oh, un Wraith embarrassé, voilà qui est nouveau, fit John en plissant le nez, les yeux rieurs.

Todd grogna et baissa la tête.

- John, vous et moi avons un lien particulier depuis que nous nous sommes échappés de cette base Genii, fit-il. Vous êtes comme un frère pour moi et je sais que vous aimez beaucoup Teyla… Si je vous la prends, j'aurais l'impression de vous léser et notre amitié pourrait en pâtir…

- Sans doute, mais Todd… Écoutez mon vieux, si j'avais voulu Teyla pour moi, je l'aurais prise depuis longtemps, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Oui j'aime beaucoup Teyla, mais souvenez-vous de ce que j'ai dit sur le destin l'autre jour… Il est tracé mais chaque choix que nous faisons le fait changer de trajectoire. Teyla a choisi de garder son bébé et s'est inconsciemment tournée vers vous. Je suis hors jeu.

- John, vous…

Sheppard secoua la tête. Les deux femmes apparurent alors en discutant et le Colonel se leva. Il enlaça Teyla qui se serra contre son torse en souriant et Jennifer vint s'asseoir près de Todd.

- Alors ? demanda celui-ci.

- Tout va bien, ils sont en parfaite santé tous les deux. Teyla se repose et mange convenablement ?

- Autant que possible, on va dire, répondit le Wraith. Elle persiste à se servir de ses mâchoires mais la nourriture qu'elle ingurgite ne la rassasie pas et elle est contrainte d'aspirer la force de vie d'une petite créature pour combler le manque.

- Hum, elle m'a raconté, oui. Mais ma foi, ce système semble lui convenir, elle a prit deux kilos ce qui est bon signe. Le petit bouge-t-il déjà ?

- Oui, depuis ce matin justement.

- Bien, c'est bien. Désirez-vous connaitre son sexe ?

- Ah… Je ne sais pas. Qu'en pense Teyla ?

- Elle m'a demandé de vous poser la question… répondit Jennifer, amusée.

Non, loin, le rire de Teyla résonna soudain, suivit de celui de John. Jennifer sourit.

- Parlez-en ce soir, répondit-elle alors. Nous allons rester trois jours en orbite le temps de vous faire descendre quelques denrées non périssable et quelques affaires supplémentaires pour égayer un peu votre petit nid.

Todd hocha la tête. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils avaient fait avec les moyens du bord et si les peaux et les fourrures leur suffisaient à être au chaud la nuit et à changer de vêtement régulièrement, quelques objets de première nécessité ne seraient pas du luxe.

Todd eut un sourire.

- Teyla veut un oreiller, fit-il.

Jennifer haussa les sourcils.

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui. Le ballot d'herbes séchées enroulé dans une panse lui fait mal à la nuque et je n'ai pas envie de continuer à servir de coussin jusqu'à la fin de notre séjour ici…

Jennifer pouffa. Todd lui répondit par un grognement puis la discussion s'orienta différemment quand John et Teyla prirent place de l'autre côté du feu. Rodney et Ronon revinrent à la tombée de la nuit et tous les six passèrent la soirée et une partie de la nuit ensembles, à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé d'un côté comme de l'autre depuis un mois. Todd eut un franc succès avec ses bagarres épiques contre certains animaux aussi haut que lui, et le couple d'ours curieux fit aussi son petit effet.

.

****************************************  
>.<p>

- John…

- Hm ?

Sheppard leva le nez de son café. Il était tout juste l'aube du deuxième jour et ils avaient été téléportés sur la planète en même temps que pas mal de containers de stockage.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Todd ?

- Venez, voir, l'ours est là…

John se leva aussitôt et rejoignit son vieil ami à l'entrée de la grotte.

- Où ?

- Là-bas, juste à côté de l'arbre foudroyé… C'est la femelle. Elle nous regarde…

- Elle doit se demander qui je suis…

- Fort possible. Oh ! Ca alors…

Une forme sombre deux fois plus grosse que la femelle ours se profila derrière elle et elle tourna la tête pour accueillir son compagnon qui s'assit près d'elle, comme un gros nounours bien sage.

- Je ne les avais encore jamais vus ensembles… fit Todd.

- Ce mâle est une bête monstrueuse… On pourrait faire une tenue complètement avec sa peau, chapeau et bottes y compris… Euh, fit alors John. C'est normal que madame se lève et s'approche ?

- Non… Retournez dans la grotte…

John recula d'un pas comme le Wraith traversait le camp.

- Todd ! Où… Revenez espèce d'idiot !

Le Wraith prit une buche enflammée dans le feu mourant et la tendit vers l'ourse qui gémit. Elle se figea, une patte en l'air, et se rassit. Elle sembla comprendre que la créature sur deux jambes en face d'elle lui interdisait l'accès à son territoire et, au bout d'un moment, elle se releva et fit demi-tour. Elle rejoignit son mâle et ils disparurent dans la forêt.

Todd planta sa torche dans le sol et John s'approcha.

- Si elle vous avait attaqué, mon six millimètre n'aurait pas suffit, vous êtes inconscient.

- Et eux deux inoffensifs, répondit le Wraith.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai lu dans l'esprit de la femelle, répondit la grande créature. Elle n'a plus de dents, elle est incapable de s'alimenter seule et le ragoût de Teyla lui donne faim.

- Et le mâle ?

- Lui non, il chasse pour elle mais elle ne peut pas mastiquer… Il est triste de la savoir condamnée…

John regarda l'endroit où les deux ours s'étaient tenus puis il baissa les yeux sur la marmite de peau vide. Il haussa alors les sourcils et, bien que ne le voyant pas, Todd lâcha :

- Ce que vous pensez et irréalisable, Colonel…

Se retournant, le Wraith fit face à John et reprit :

- Emmenez ces ours sur la Terre pourrait les tuer…

- Possible, mais cette femelle va mourir de toute façon et son mâle est triste, vous l'avez dit… Sur Terre, nous avons des endroits protégés appelés des Zoos. Des animaux en voie d'extinctions y sont conservés et s'y reproduisent. Cette femelle estropiée pourra continuer à vivre avec un régime adapté à son handicap.

Todd secoua la tête.

- Si vous le dites. Je ne connais pas votre monde, mais je sais que la Terre, même si elle est belle vue de l'espace, n'est qu'un rocher empoisonné entouré d'eau saumâtre…

John baissa le nez, soudain un peu honteux.

- Vous exagérez, là, mon vieux… fit-il.

- A peine.

Le Wraith tourna alors la tête vers la grotte et dit :

- Teyla se réveille, fit-il. Rentrons…

- Hm.

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, John garda son idée bien au chaud dans un coin de sa tête et aida l'équipage de l'Apollo à décharger et ranger des réserves de conserves et d'aliments séchés au fond de la grotte de Todd et Teyla.

Pour le plus grand plaisir de la jeune femme, un matelas et des oreillers furent apportés et elle les étrenna tous deux immédiatement en faisant une sieste de trois heures d'affilée, pelotonnée sous six épaisseurs de fourrures.

Puis l'heure du départ sonna. L'Athosiene laissa échapper des larmes en serrant ses amis dans ses bras puis, lorsqu'ils eurent disparu dans un éclair blanc, elle se serra contre Todd qui la conduisit sur leur couche. Lorsqu'elle se fut endormie, il attrapa un couteau et décida de partir traquer l'ourse édentée. Si l'idée de John fonctionnait, il lui faudrait savoir où le couple de carnivores avait son trou, s'ils avaient des petits et des habitudes spécifiques.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Et voilà ! Pensez au petit commentaire sur le lien en dessous ! Merci !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Et donc voici le chapitre 3._

_Merci à diama56 qui fut la première à m'envoyer une review ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, même si je pressens que tu vas vouloir me fouler au pied... *se cache déjà*_

_Bonne lecture !_

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 3**

.

- Todd, votre main, vite !

Assis sur une pierre, occupé à aiguiser un couteau, Todd se leva et posa sa main sur le ventre de sa compagne, plongée dans son bain glacial hebdomadaire. Il sentit clairement un coup contre sa paume et sourit. Teyla posa alors ses mains mouillée sur ses yeux en renversant la tête en arrière et le Wraith glissa sa main sous son poignet pour lui tourner la tête vers lui. La jeune femme le regarda.

- Ne pleurez pas… fit-il en lui caressant la joue. Teyla, tout va bien…

- J'ai peur, Todd… Je suis en train de reprendre le contrôle de mes sens et j'ai peur de ce qui va m'arriver… Je suis enceinte d'un Wraith, de quoi vais-je accoucher ?

- D'un petit Wraith, répondit son compagnon en haussant les épaules. N'ayez pas peur, je suis là…

L'Athosiene posa sa main sur celle de la grande créature et tendit le cou. Il l'embrassa doucement puis appuya son front contre le sien avant de retourner à son affutage.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur arrivée, et les Atlantes étaient repartis la veille, après leur seconde visite sur Raanath. Jennifer était ravie de l'évolution du bébé et de la bonne santé de Teyla. Elle lui avait de plus annoncé que l'enzyme de la Reine qu'elle avait dans l'échantillon de sang prélevé cinq mois plus tôt, avait totalement disparu de lui-même. L'Athosiene était donc délivrée de ce poison mais, toujours sous sa forme de Reine Wraith, elle prenait peu à peu conscience de l'ampleur de ce qui lui était arrivé et les remords lui grignotaient le cœur. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas changé de sentiments vis-à-vis d'Ehsan et sa mort lui était toujours aussi douloureuse à exprimer mais elle ne semblait plus autant amoureuse de lui, éprouvant plus simplement une affection cordiale et une grande estime pour ce Wraith qui n'avait pas hésité à tuer sa Reine pour sauver une simple humaine…

Todd tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la grotte.

- L'ourse ? demanda Teyla.

- Oui…

- Écoutez, fit alors la jeune femme. Ne prenez pas de risques mais il nous reste du ragoût d'hier soir, donnez-le lui… Si elle a vraiment faim, elle le mangera sans vous attaquer…

- Vous m'envoyez à l'échafaud, là… fit Todd en dodelinant du chef.

- Allons, vous êtes aussi fort qu'elle…

Le Wraith fit claquer ses mâchoires puis saisit son couteau et sortit sur le pas de la grotte. Effectivement, la femelle ours était assise au bout de la clairière, seule, à l'image d'une grosse peluche noire aux yeux brillants. En voyant Todd, elle gémit et la grande créature s'approcha du trépied. Dans la marmite de peau, un bouillon épais qui avait figé pendant la nuit et le Wraith le renversa dans un grand bol. Il s'approcha ensuite de l'ourse qui se leva et recula peureusement en gémissant.

- Je ne te veux aucun mal, fit Todd. Regarde…

Il déposa le bol à mi-chemin entre l'ourse et lui puis recula jusqu'au feu. L'ourse tendit le cou et renifla, sans quitter la créature à deux jambes de ses petits yeux marron. Elle avança ensuite une patte, tout doucement, puis l'autre, et fini par atteindre le bol qu'elle vida en quelques coups de mâchoires et de langue. Elle le renversa ensuite d'un coup de museau et Todd haussa les épaules.

- C'est tout ce qu'il y avait… fit-il.

L'ourse soupira puis se détourna en gémissant. Le Wraith attendit qu'elle ne soit plus à portée de pensées pour aller récupérer le bol. En revenant près du feu, il vit Teyla debout à l'entrée de la grotte, les bras croisés sous une cape de fourrure noire.

- Elle n'a pas l'air méchant, fit-elle.

- Elle est affamée et un animal affamé peut devenir très méchant, Teyla…

- Je le sais, je suis Athosiene, ne l'oubliez pas, nous vivons en harmonie avec la nature depuis des milliers d'années.

- Hm. C'est vrai.

Todd inclina la tête. La jeune femme lui sourit et passa ses mains sur son ventre. Un soupir lui gonfla la poitrine puis elle se détourna et retourna dans la grotte, confiant à son compagnon la préparation du prochain repas.

.

****************************************  
>.<p>

- Teyla, réveillez-vous…

- Hm ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien, rien, je vous apporte à manger…

Un lapin mort pendait dans la main du Wraith et il déposa un bol près de la jeune femme qui s'assit au milieu des couvertures. Todd s'appuya contre le rebord de la couchette et lui repoussa les cheveux dans le dos. L'Athosiene lui sourit doucement. Elle passa son index le long de son visage et pinça les lèvres. Soudain, elle baissa la tête.

- Non, fit-elle. Todd… pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi, Teyla ?

La jeune femme déglutit. Elle renifla puis passa le dos de sa main sous son nez et se mordit la lèvre. Secouant la tête, elle souffla :

- Ehsan est partit… Je ne sens plus sa présence dans mon esprit, je...

Todd haussa les sourcils puis inclina la tête.

- Votre deuil est fini… fit-il. Vous êtes libérée maintenant…

- De lui oui, mais pas de vous.

- Ah… C'était un risque à prendre, j'imagine…

- Todd, répondez-moi franchement. Êtes-vous amoureux de moi ?

Le Wraith fit claquer ses mâchoires.

- De qui ? De Teyla ou de la Reine ?

- De la Reine pour commencer.

Todd hocha la tête.

- Oui. Et ce depuis la première fois où je vous ai vue sous ces traits.

- Et de Teyla, de celle que je suis sans cet accoutrement ?

- Aussi.

Teyla eut un léger rire et baissa la tête. Elle posa sa main sur celle du Wraith et celui-ci la récupéra pour lui relever la tête. La jeune femme le regarda et il l'embrassa. Elle se laissa faire et s'allongea sur le dos en l'attirant à lui. Se redressant, Todd soupira et s'étendit sur la poitrine de sa compagne qui posa une main sur ses cheveux.

- Je n'ai pas le droit… fit-il.

- Par rapport à qui ?

- A vous, aux Atlantes… Vous êtes humaine, je ne dois pas l'oublier, je n'ai pas le droit de me lier à vous, de vous contraindre à partager ma vie, à quitter tous ceux que vous aimez…

Teyla resta silencieuse quelques secondes.

- Je ne suis plus complètement humaine depuis que je suis enceinte, fit-elle en se tournant sur le flanc.

Todd se redressa. Il la questionna du regard et elle répondit.

- Je vais donner le jour à un petit Wraith et même si je suis sous l'apparence d'une Reine, je suis toujours humaine, c'est mon corps d'humaine qui le porte, qui le nourrit…

Elle toucha du bout des doigts la peau grise de son bras.

- Ceci n'est qu'une apparence…

Baissant la tête, elle serra les mâchoires. Todd lui prit alors le poignet et l'attira à lui. Il l'enserra solidement et la jeune femme soupira profondément. Soudain, elle quitta le lit et sortit de la grotte. Il la suivit et lorsqu'elle disparu derrière la petite palissade qui délimitait les commodités, il soupira et alla près du feu.

Lorsque Teyla reparut, elle vit son compagnon assis sur un rondin près du feu. Elle le considéra un moment puis retourna dans la grotte. Todd serra les mâchoires. Il sentit alors qu'on lui déposait une couverture sur le dos et il regarda Teyla, étonné.

- Vous allez prendre froid, fit-elle simplement en s'agenouillant sur le sol sablonneux.

Elle remua les buches enflammées et un jet d'étincelles monta dans le ciel. La nuit tombait, Mineketh était magnifique, rose, jaune, violette, un typhon s'enroulait sur sa surface et se déplaçait lentement vers le nord.

- C'est magnifique, non ? fit Teyla.

- Oui… Mais j'ai vu des choses encore plus splendides en dix mille ans, répondit le Wraith.

Teyla sourit.

- Oh je n'en doute pas…

Elle se releva alors mais retomba sur un genou en posant une main sous son ventre.

- Teyla ?

- Todd, je…

Elle baissa la tête, le visage crispé, puis haleta et regarda son compagnon.

- C'était une contraction, fit-elle. Mais c'est beaucoup trop tôt…

Todd lui prit aussitôt le bras.

- Allons à l'intérieur, fit-il. Vous y serez en sécurité.

La jeune femme se releva et se plaignit. Elle suivit néanmoins le Wraith en trébuchant et il l'aida à s'allonger. Comme il la recouvrait d'une fourrure, elle se tourna sur le flanc en soupirant.

- J'ai perdu les eaux, fit-elle. C'est trop tôt, il ne faut pas…

Todd posa sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme et fronça les sourcils. Il baissa alors la tête.

- Todd ? Todd, qu'est-ce que…

- Teyla…

La jeune femme pâlit. Elle saisit le Wraith par les bras.

- Non ! fit-elle. Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Ce sont juste des contractions, c'est…

- Teyla…

Le Wraith lui prit visage entre ses mains. Il la regarda dans les yeux puis appuya son front contre le sien et la jeune femme fondit en larmes.

- Non… Non ! Non ! Pas mon bébé… Pas lui !

Todd la serra alors dans ses bras puis, la délaissant, il chercha la radio dans les affaires de la jeune femme et l'Apollo lui répondit après plusieurs appels. Il était loin de Raanath, quasiment à mi-chemin entre les deux planètes, mais Ellis lui confirma qu'ils faisaient demi-tour et qu'en attendant, il allait devoir s'occuper de la jeune femme. Todd retourna donc auprès de sa compagne qui se tortillait de douleur, assaillie de contractions et en proie à une crise de nerfs en bonne et due forme.

- Teyla, écoutez-moi… Teyla !

- Non Todd, je ne veux pas accoucher, c'est beaucoup trop tôt !

La jeune femme se crispa sous l'assaut d'une violente contraction.

- Le bébé est mort, Teyla, vous devez l'expulser ! répliqua aussitôt le Wraith. Vous allez mourir sinon !

- Tant pis !

Une gifle lui sonna la tête. Surprise, elle regarda son compagnon qui lui prit les épaules.

- Teyla, j'ai déjà ouvert le ventre d'une Reine pour en extraire un petit, je le ferais avec vous si vous ne vous soumettez pas. Que vous soyez consciente ou non !

Les larmes inondèrent le visage de la jeune femme, soudain calmée. Elle entoura son visage de ses bras et se mit à pleurer pendant que son compagnon la mettait sur le dos. Lorsqu'il lui ordonna de pousser, elle s'exécuta, au milieu des sanglots, et ne put retenir un hurlement de tristesse quand l'enfant quitta son corps. Elle s'évanoui ensuite et Todd, avec la tristesse d'un compagnon, emballa le nourrisson mort dans un grand morceau de peau. Il le déposa sur le sol, près de l'entrée de la grotte, puis retourna s'occuper de la jeune femme après quoi, plus anéantit qu'il ne le pensait, il alla s'asseoir au fond de la grotte, dans le noir, la tête dans les bras.

.

****************************************  
>.<p>

- Teyla ? Todd !

Jennifer et SGA1 venaient d'être téléportés sur Raanath. La blonde se précipita dans la grotte et heurta le Wraith qui en sortait, tel un zombie, un paquet dans les bras.

- Oh non ! fit la jeune femme en posant ses mains sur les bras de la grande créature qui s'adossa contre le mur.

- C'était un garçon, fit Todd, la tête baissée.

Jennifer lui retira le paquet des bras et le Wraith tomba soudain sur un genou. John s'approcha et lui prit le bras. Il l'entraina plus loin dans la forêt comme Jennifer, les yeux humides, confiait à Ronon et Rodney le bébé décédé et la mission de l'enterrer le plus profondément possible. Les deux hommes s'acquittèrent de leur macabre tâche en silence.

- Ca va aller ?

- Je suis plus choqué que je ne le pensais…

- C'est normal, vous vivez avec eux deux depuis deux mois…

Todd était adossé à un arbre. Il se frotta le visage et John grimaça. Il n'avait jamais connu une femme ayant perdu un enfant, pas de cette façon-là du moins, et il pressentait que le retour jusqu'à Atlantis allait être éprouvant.

- Sheppard ?

- Oui, Todd ?

- Je n'irais pas avec vous sur Atlantis, fit le Wraith. Vous me déposerez sur la première planète dotée d'une porte qui passera à portée de téléportation.

- Comme vous voudrez mais vous ne voulez pas dire au revoir à Teyla d'abord ?

- Non. Elle en souffrirait et moi aussi.

- Vous vous êtes attaché à elle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce fut là mon erreur, répondit la grande créature. Teyla est une jeune femme trop attachante pour que l'on reste de marbre mais j'ai eut le temps de réfléchir et faites ce que je vous demande. J'irais hiberner quelques temps et je pourrais oublier tout cela.

- On n'oublie jamais complètement, répondit John.

Todd lui jeta un regard puis ils entendirent des voix vers la grotte. Jennifer les cherchait. Ils la rejoignirent et la jeune femme leur expliqua que Teyla allait bien, qu'elle lui avait administré le produit qui allait la faire redevenir humaine et que dans quelques heures, ils allaient pourvoir partir d'ici et retourner sur Atlantis.

Quand John annonça que Todd ne souhaitait pas les accompagner jusqu'au bout du voyage, la jeune blonde sembla comprendre mais elle tint quand même à prendre le Wraith à part pour discuter avec lui et s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

.

****************************************  
>.<p>

L'aube pointait quand les derniers chargements furent téléportés à bord de l'Apollo. Il ne devait plus rien rester sur la planète qui trahirait une occupation, même temporaire. Teyla avait été téléportée sur le vaisseau juste après sa transformation, amorphe, et Jennifer avait refusé à Rodney de l'emener sur la tombe du bébé. L'Athosiene avait pleuré toute la nuit, seule sous les fourrures et n'avait touché à aucune nourriture. Todd n'avait pas approché de la jeune femme et avait préféré rester avec John qui était plus à même de le soutenir que sa malheureuse compagne.

Alors que le soleil jaillissait de derrière Rineketh, John, qui supervisait le dernier chargement, sentit la présence des deux ours en même temps que Todd.

- Ils sont là, fit le Wraith en s'approchant, un paquetage dans les bras.

- Oui, répondit le Colonel. Je vais chercher le fusil tranquillisant…

John avait expliqué au Wraith qu'un zoo de San Francisco avait accepté d'accueillir la femelle édentée et son mâle, sans toutefois savoir qu'ils étaient originaires d'une autre galaxie, et même s'ils les attendaient dans plus d'un mois, l'Apollo n'allait pas refaire un voyage jusqu'à Raanath pour récupérer deux ours.

Il fut bien plus facile que prévu d'abattre les deux animaux qui n'étaient pas farouches pour un sou, un peu plus galère par contre pour les installer dans les grandes cages de la soute de l'Apollo, cages qui durent être assemblées en toute hâte autour des animaux, mission normalement prévue pour le mois suivant, et animaux de près d'une tonne à eux deux...

.

****************************************  
>.<p>

- Vous voulez vraiment partir sans lui dire au revoir ?

Todd soupira.

- John, je vous en conjure, ne prenez pas cet air, elle s'en remettra.

Il enfila son long manteau noir et le Colonel serra les mâchoires.

- Oh aller, fit-il alors, les mains dans les poches, en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle ne mérite pas ça…

- Et selon vous, elle méritait un bébé mort-né ? répliqua le Wraith. Non, je ne pense pas.

- Todd, bon sang, vous avez vécu ensembles pendant deux mois…

- Cela aurait pu être deux siècles que ce serait pareil, Sheppard !

Le Wraith se détourna et empoigna son sac de toile posé sur son lit. Il fourra dedans les vêtements qu'il avait sur la planète et John, agacé, tourna soudain les talons. Il gagna l'infirmerie et annonça à Teyla que le Wraith comptait partir sans rien dire.

- Il a le droit, répondit la jeune femme, toujours alitée.

Le visage tiré, des cernes sous les yeux, elle triturait un mouchoir en papier et boudait son plateau repas posé sur la table près d'elle. John fronça les sourcils.

- Pardon ? Alors vous trouvez ca normal, vous ? demanda-t-il. Vous vivez avec quelqu'un pendant deux mois et il part sans vous dire au revoir ?

Teyla pinça les lèvres.

- Écoutez John, Todd a été adorable pendant notre séjour, mais il n'avait nullement besoin de se proposer. J'aurais su me débrouiller seule, je le sais.

- Ben voyons. Bon, vous savez quoi ? J'abandonne.

Le Colonel tourna les talons et alla s'enfermer dans sa cabine. Todd fut déposé six heures plus tard sur une planète avec une porte puis l'Apollo reprit sa route vers Atlantis et y fut une cinquantaine d'heures plus tard.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Et voilà ! Et de trois ! Alors, verdict ?_


	4. Chapter 4

_bien, et voilà donc le chapitre 4, on approche de la fin, plus que deux chapitres, déjà ! Je crois bien que c'est la fic la plus courte que je fais, hormis les OS bien entendu ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 4**

.

- Quelle journée…

- Ca va aller ?

- Oui, oui, une bonne nuit de sommeil et ca ira.

Rodney hocha la tête. Teyla, Ronon, John et lui rentraient d'une mission sur une planète dont le village ami se trouvait à près de vingt kilomètres de l'anneau. Vingt kilomètres dans un sens, vingt dans l'autre, le tout à pieds sous une pluie torrentielle ; la journée avait été longue.

- Teyla…

- Non, Rodney. Je vais bien, d'accord ?

- Bon… Comme vous voudrez.

L'Athosiene tourna les talons et s'en alla. Elle confia son équipement à un Marine puis disparu et Rodney soupira. Ronon s'approcha.

- Ca fait deux mois, non ?

- Oui, c'est en général le temps qu'il faut à une femme pour se remettre de la perte d'un bébé. Mais Teyla a beau dire qu'elle va bien, je n'en suis pas certain…

- Moi je pense qu'elle va bien. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'elle aille si bien, justement, fit John.

- Comment ça ?

- Qu'elle ait surmonté la perte de son bébé, ok, mais qu'elle ne dise rien à propos de Todd m'intrigue. Ils ont passé deux mois ensembles seuls sur une planète isolée et elle rente les mains dans les poches et reprend sa vie ? Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre vous ? J'ai déjà eut des relations plus courtes que ça et je n'en suis jamais sortit indemne...

- C'est une carapace.

- Monsieur ?

Woolsey s'approcha de ses hommes.

- Teyla se barricade derrière son sourire, fit-il. Elle fait croire à tout le monde que tout va bien mais à l'intérieur d'elle, c'est le chaos total. Malheureusement, il n'y a rien à y faire. Todd ne pourra rien y faire non plus et s'il revient ici, ca sera pire encore. Laissez-la tranquille, faites comme si de rien n'était et elle finira par y croire.

- C'est la méthode Coué, ca non ? fit John.

- Oui.

- La méthode quoi ? demanda Ronon.

- Non, Coué. Émile Coué, répondit Rodney. C'était un… un scientifique qui prônait la pensée positive pour renforcer la confiance en soit par le biais de l'autosuggestion.

- En gros, à force de se dire qu'on va bien, on fini par aller bien, fit John en haussant les épaules.

- Ah d'accord…

Rodney soupira. Ils se séparèrent ensuite pour aller vaquer à leurs occupations respectives et surtout se reposer de cette mission éprouvante.

.

.

Dans sa chambre, Teyla se dépouilla de ses vêtements trempés et alla prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. De toutes les installations humaines, c'était bien celle-là qu'elle préférait. Pouvoir se laver sous de l'eau ruisselante déjà chaude, sans avoir à aller tirer de l'eau du puits et la faire chauffer, avait un fichu avantage…

Sortant de la cabine, elle tomba nez à nez avec son reflet dans le miroir et son visage se tordit brusquement comme elle se détournait. Son retour à son apparence humaine avait effacé toute trace de grossesse, ventre distendu, poitrine opulente et kilos en trop, mais la jeune femme gardait quand même à l'esprit le drame qu'elle avait vécu et beaucoup de choses, même insignifiantes, étaient là pour le lui rappeler sournoisement. Elle avait été enceinte deux fois dans sa vie. Elle avait faillit perdre son premier enfant et avait perdu le second. Pas très réjouissant comme entrée en matière dans le rôle de mère…

Avec un sourire un peu tendu, la jeune femme s'enroula dans un peignoir. Elle se passa ensuite pensivement une brosse dans les cheveux et ses pensées dérivèrent sur Todd. Où était-il ? Qu'avait-il fait des deux mois qui venaient de s'écouler ? Pensait-il à ce drame, lui aussi ?

- Surement pas… Il a probablement autre chose à faire.

Secouant la tête, la jeune femme se fit une grosse tresse, s'habilla puis se rendit au gymnase. Elle avait besoin de frapper quelque chose et les Marines qui s'y trouvaient déjà feraient parfaitement l'affaire.

.

.

- Vous êtes déchaînée, Teyla !

Un genou au sol, le soldat leva son bâton. Il ruisselait de sueur et avait le souffle court. Teyla leva le sien pour signaler le combat terminé puis aida l'homme à se relever.

- Je suis désolée, répondit-elle. J'avais besoin de me dépenser.

- Après avoir faire quarante kilomètres sous la flotte, vous avez encore besoin de frapper ?

Teyla regarda le soldat qui avait parlé et le défia du regard. Il secoua la tête. La jeune femme était forte, parfois plus forte qu'eux qui avaient pourtant subit les camps d'entrainement des Marines. Ils évitaient également de se frotter à Ronon qui lui, ne les épargnait pas. A cause de lui, tous avaient fait au moins un séjour à l'infirmerie, plus ou moins long.

Les laissant, l'Athosiene se rendit dans la salle de contrôle. Elle y trouva McKay et Zelenka qui bidouillaient encore quelque chose et s'intéressa silencieusement à leur travail. Depuis qu'elle avait suivit la formation informatique donnée par le SGC, plusieurs mois plus tôt, elle s'intéressait à cette technologie qui dépassait de très loin les capacités de son peuple. Elle aimait aussi être indépendante, et savoir se débrouiller sur la technologie des Ancêtres ou des Humains était pour elle une forme d'indépendance non négligeable.

- Je pensais que vous seriez couchée, Teyla, fit Rodney, allongé sur le dos sous une console.

- J'ai juste pris une douche, je dormirais cette nuit. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là-dessous ?

- Je remplace juste un processeur qui a grillé.

- Vous avez découvert de nouvelles fonctionnalités récemment ?

- Non, répondit Zelenka.

- Essayez voir, Radek ?

L'ordinateur devant le tchèque s'alluma et Rodney se releva.

- Voilà, ca c'est fait. Teyla, puisque vous ne semblez rien avoir à faire, ca vous dirait d'aller jusqu'à la salle des E2PZ voir si tout va bien ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas ? Que dois-je vérifier ?

- Les niveaux des deux E2PZ et si rien ne clignote bizarrement, répondit Rodney avec quelques gestes amusants.

Teyla sourit.

- Entendu.

Elle empoigna un TabletPC puis quitta la salle de contrôle et Rodney soupira profondément quand elle ne fut plus à portée.

- C'est assez dur de faire comme si de rien n'était, fit-il à Zelenka.

- Je trouve aussi mais cela ne sert à rien de se lamenter sur son sort, non plus.

- Certes. Bon aller, quoi d'autre à arranger ?

- Cette console là a quelques ampoules de grillées et on a des néons à changer dans la serre.

- Ok. Ca va que j'ai rien de mieux à faire parce que les néons, les techniciens peuvent s'en charger, grommela le scientifique.

Zelenka sourit puis ils se remirent au travail mais, dans l'escalier, alors que les deux hommes la pensaient loin, Teyla soupira et acheva sa descente. Alors comme ça, ils faisaient comme si tout allait bien pour l'épargner ? Ils ne devraient pas… Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle faisait elle-même ? Sourire et rire alors son cœur saignait ?

S'acquittant de sa mission, la jeune femme se rendit ensuite dans le bureau de Woolsey et demanda quelques jours de congés pour aller voir Kanaan et Torren sur la Nouvelle Athos.

- Une semaine, cela vous va-t-il ?

- Oui, oui, je pensais que j'aurais droit à moins.

- Allons, vous ne faites pas partie des effectifs Terriens de cette base donc vous pouvez prendre autant de vacances que vous le voulez, fit Woolsey. Néanmoins, sur ce coup-là, une semaine c'est le maximum car vous partez pour PAC-452 la semaine prochaine.

- Ah oui. Bien, je vous remercie, Monsieur Woolsey, voir mon fils me fera sans doute du bien.

Richard hocha la tête puis l'Athosiene alla préparer ses affaires. Elle enfila ses vêtements Athosiens puis quitta Atlantis après un rapide au revoir à ses amis.

.

.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne peux pas rester plus longtemps ?

Après les embrassades d'usage, Teyla secoua la tête. Kanaan lui prit le bras, un peu triste.

- Je n'ai que trois jours, je suis désolée, après nous partons en mission je ne sais plus où, fit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

- Tu devrais demander à partir plus longtemps, cela fait des mois que tu n'as pas vu Torren…

- Je sais, et je suis désolée, mais je fais cela pour votre bien à tous, pour mes amis Athosiens, et les Atlantes ont vraiment un petit quelque chose qui fait qu'ils sont intéressants.

- Je comprends. Enfin je crois.

Teyla sourit à son compagnon mais au fond d'elle, même si elle était très heureuse d'être là, de le revoir, et de pouvoir serrer son fils dans ses bras, ses pensées allaient à la suite de son voyage car, comme elle l'avait annoncé à Kanaan, elle ne « pouvait » passer que trois jours avec eux. Les quatre jours restants, elle partirait pour chercher Todd, même si elle n'en avait pas l'autorisation et que de ce fait, elle prenait le risque de ne pas être secourue en cas de pépin. Elle ignorait également où il pouvait bien être dans la galaxie et sans l'appareil qui permettait de localiser son transpondeur, elle aurait très peu de chances de le trouver, cependant, elle comptait sur son don pour dénicher un Wraith et l'interroger, quitte à se faire des frayeurs et à le tuer ensuite… et à enchainer les portes.

.

.

- Teyla m'inquiète.

- Moi aussi, Jennifer, mais il faut la laisser tranquille.

- Je le fais depuis deux mois, Rodney… Elle a refusé tout net de parler au psychologue.

- C'est normal, non ? C'est une douleur interne, qu'elle n'a pas envie de partager.

- Je suis certaine qu'avec Todd, elle en parlerait.

- Todd ? Pourquoi ?

Rodney baissa son livre. Jennifer s'assit sur leur lit, en pyjama, et soupira. Il s'assit à son tour et lui fit face.

- J'ai déconseillé à Todd de se lier à Teyla mais il est évident que cela ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, fit la blonde. Notre vieil ami pourrait bien être tombé amoureux de Teyla et vice-versa.

Rodney plissa le nez.

- Un Wraith amoureux ? Tu y penses sérieusement ?

- Ils en sont capables, j'en suis certaine. Il n'y a pas de raison, les animaux tombent bien amoureux, pourquoi pas les Wraiths ?

- He bien, je dois dire que cela me parait peu plausible mais… Je ne sais pas. Nous n'avons pas la possibilité d'étudier les Wraiths comme nous le souhaiterions, les rares captifs que nous arrivons à avoir se font tuer ou meurent de faim… Jusqu'ici, Todd est le seul à être attaché à nous, en quelque sorte.

- Et uniquement parce qu'il a un lien avec John. Sans ce lien, nous l'aurions probablement tué depuis longtemps, j'en suis certain.

Rodney plissa le nez.

- Que préconises-tu, en tant que docteur ? demanda-t-il.

- Rien.

- Rien ? Mais…

- Teyla est avec son fils, avec Kanaan, c'est le meilleur des remèdes je pense. Et si quand elle revient elle est toujours triste, alors je pense qu'il faudrait faire venir Todd et les confronter.

- Pour qu'ils s'écharpent et qu'on les entende dans toute la galaxie ?

Jennifer pinça les lèvres en haussant les épaules. Rodney soupira alors et la jeune femme se blotti dans ses bras en soupirant.

.

.

Sur la Nouvelle Athos, dans le village de la centaine d'Athosiens qui avait survécu au raid des Wraiths, six ans plus tôt, Teyla riait de bon cœur en assistant à la fête donnée en son honneur par les siens. Alcool, musique et nourriture fraiche étaient de sortie et la jeune femme oublia bien vite ses soucis. Elle ne parla cependant à personne de son aventure sur une ruche ni de la suite des événements et se contenta d'apprécier la soirée, puis la nuit dans les bras de Kanaan. Seulement, le lendemain fut un retour au sol bien brutal pour la jeune femme qui avait rêvé toute la nuit, à cause de la nourriture lui lestant l'estomac, et aussi à cause de l'alcool de fruits dont les Athosiens raffolaient et qui avait le mérite de déboucher la tuyauterie !

En sortant de la hutte de Kanaan, Teyla plissa les yeux. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et la jeune femme sentait un mal de tête se réveiller. Le rire de Haling, son meilleur ami, la fit pivoter.

- Ne rigole pas, lui fit-elle. Tu as bu encore plus que moi !

- Mais moi je tiens beaucoup mieux l'alcool que toi, ne l'oublie pas ! répondit Haling en décochant un large sourire à la jeune femme. Aller, tient, bois ça !

- C'est la sève de bouleau ?

- Oui. Un puissant remède pour la gueule de bois !

Teyla plissa le nez puis saisit l'outre et en but une grande lampée. Elle grimaça violemment puis se laissa tomber près de Haling.

- C'est toujours aussi dégoutant ce truc ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais au moins, c'est plus efficace que l'aspirine…

Haling sourit. Son peuple et lui utilisaient les médicaments de base des Atlantes, dont l'aspirine, et il hocha la tête. La sève de bouleau bouillie avec de l'eau était certes répugnante mais au moins, le mal de tête disparaissait en quelques minutes, pas comme avec l'aspirine où il fallait attendre une ou deux heures, voire plus.

- Alors ces retrouvailles avec Kanaan et ton fils ? demanda Haling après quelques secondes de silence.

Assis sur un rondin, il était en train de tisser une natte pour recouvrir le sol de sa maison et remplacer celle qui s'y trouvait déjà et qui était usée.

- Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'étais pas revenue passer quelques jours ici… soupira la jeune femme en regardant devant elle le soleil jouer à cache-cache avec les nuages. C'est dommage que je ne puisse rester que trois jours.

- Entre nous, trois jours c'est déjà bien. Ton travail avec les Atlantes est très important pour nous, Teyla, même s'il nous oblige à nous passer de notre chef légitime pendant de longues périodes. En échange, les Wraiths nous laissent en paix.

- C'est vrai, reconnu la jeune femme. Mais c'est aussi grâce à un Wraith en particulier que nous devons cette paix relative.

- Ce Wraith, c'est celui dont tu m'avais parlé lors de ton dernier séjour, ce Todd, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Il est différent des autres, il s'intéresse aux humains et pas pour les manger. Il est déjà venu sur Atlantis plusieurs fois et il nous a toujours aidés à résoudre quelque chose. Son savoir est très grand, c'est très troublant de penser qu'un Wraith soit aussi intelligent.

- Je veux bien le croire. C'est même un peu effrayant, non ? Nous avons toujours pensé qu'ils n'étaient que des animaux, rien de plus, alors qu'en fait, ils sont très évolués, sans doute plus que les Ancêtres eux-mêmes…

- Ils ont étés créés par les Ancêtres, Haling, donc ils maitrisent une grande partie de leur technologie. Mais ne parlons pas d'eux ! Dis-moi, quand vas-tu donner une mère à Jinto ? Il a bientôt quinze ans…

- Mon fils est déjà grand, Teyla, quel besoin aurait-il d'une mère maintenant ? fit Haling en baissant brusquement le nez.

- Si ce n'est pas pour lui alors fais-le pour toi. Sabena est une très jolie jeune femme, non ?

- Sabena ? Mais elle est trop jeune !

- Elle a vingt-trois ans, je crois.

- Et mois, plus de trente, je suis un vieillard, Teyla…

- Oh Haling, je t'en prie…

Il y eut alors du bruit dans la hutte et la jeune femme tourna la tête. Kanaan apparut en s'étirant et la jeune femme s'excusa auprès de son ami et rejoignit son compagnon qui l'entoura de ses bras en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres. Ils retournèrent dans la hutte et Haling soupira. Une femme, à son âge… Pfu, quelle idée bizarre !

.

.

Les trois journées que Teyla s'autorisa à passer avec les siens passèrent trop vite. Elle se leva le matin du troisième jour en regardant son sac déjà prêt au pied du lit et l'envie lui prit de passer le reste de la semaine avec Kanaan et son fils âgé de deux ans maintenant, mais finalement, elle renonça et préféra finir son bagage tout en grignotant un morceau de pain de la veille. Lorsque Kanaan entra dans la maison et lorsqu'il la vit assise au pied du lit en train de fermer son sac, il se rembruni.

- Tu dois vraiment partir maintenant ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle. Tu viens si peu souvent que Torren a du mal à se souvenir de toi, tu sais ?

- Oui, je l'ai vu mais… Kanaan, c'est par choix que j'ai suivit les Atlantes et j'aime à croire que mes actions sont bonnes pour mon peuple. Vous n'avez pas subit de sélection depuis des mois…

- C'est vrai, je suis obligé de le reconnaitre. Nos amis communs occupent les Wraiths en les combattant et du coup, ils en oublient de nous sélectionner mais quand même, Teyla, tu t'es battue pour m'arracher aux griffes de Michael et sauver ton fils que j'élève seul…

Teyla baissa les yeux. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres puis soupira brièvement. Soudain, tous deux levèrent la tête et se regardèrent.

- Wraiths ! firent-t-il d'une même voix.

- Bon sang, que font-ils ici ! Occupe-toi de Torren, restez à l'abri ! fit aussitôt Teyla en sautant sur ses jambes.

- Mais Teyla…

- S'il te plait, Kanaan…

La jeune femme plongea la main dans son sac et en tira un six millimètres et plusieurs munitions. Elle en enclencha une et arma le pistolet.

- Je t'en supplie, protège notre fils et si je disparais de ton esprit, ne t'inquiète pas, les Atlantes viendront me chercher tôt ou tard sinon, préviens-les.

- Entendu.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte et soudain, fit demi-tour et embrassa vivement le jeune homme.

- Sois prudente, je t'en conjure ! fit-il comme elle reculait.

- Oui, je te le promets !

L'Athosiene quitta alors la maison en criant aux siens de se mettre à l'abri dans la forêt et elle se précipita vers la porte avec quelques hommes armés des fusils des Atlantes que beaucoup gardaient cachés dans leurs huttes ou allaient chercher dans des caches d'armes éparpillées dans les bois.

- A couvert ! s'écria soudain Haling.

Teyla bondit hors du chemin et un rayon déposa trois Wraiths derrière elle. Elle se retourna sur le dos et abattit l'un d'eux d'une balle en pleine tête sans vraiment viser. Les deux autres se précipitèrent sur elle et une rafale de P-90 eut raison d'eux. Haling vint ensuite relever son amie mais ils furent contraints de retourner dans les buissons quand un Dart passa en rase-motte au-dessus du chemin, se dirigeant vers le village.

- Les nôtres sauront se débrouiller, fit Haling. Viens, allons à la porte.

- Ils l'auront déjà bloquée, fit la jeune femme. Je n'ai aucun moyen de contacter le Colonel Sheppard ! fit-elle en serrant les poings.

- De toute façon, ils verront bien que tu n'es pas à l'heure, non ? fit Haling.

Il poussa son amie un peu plus loin dans les buissons pour échapper à une patrouille de Wraiths qui passa en courant non loin et Teyla serra les mâchoires.

- Je t'ai menti, Haling, fit-elle alors. J'étais censée rester toute la semaine ici…

- Hein ? Mais… Pourquoi avoir dit que tu n'avais que trois jours alors ?

- Je… Je voulais partir pour retrouver quelqu'un et les Atlantes n'auraient jamais voulu que j'y aille seule parce que c'est dangereux et en territoire Wraith…

- En… Teyla, attends, es-tu en train de me dire que tu voulais retrouver ce Wraith ami des Atlantes ? fit Haling en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres. Elle prit une respiration pour parler mais un tir de blaster frappa l'arbre le plus proche et tous deux se couchèrent sur le sol.

- Pousses-toi ! s'écria alors la jeune femme.

Elle tira une rafale de balles sur le soldat qui s'enfonçait dans le sous-bois et il grogna en s'effondrant. La jeune femme se saisit alors de son blaster et entraina Haling plus loin. Ils débouchèrent devant la porte des étoiles, bien entendue activée et donc bloquée dans les deux sens.

- Teyla, explique-moi, fit alors Haling.

- Plus tard Haling, c'est promit, pour le moment, je dois trouver un moyen de…

Un Dart passa en sifflant au-dessus d'eux et déposa devant la porte une armada de soldats.

- J'ai une idée, fit-elle.

- Quoi ? Oh non, Teyla, c'est une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée ! fit Haling.

- C'est la seule que j'ai pour vous sauver ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Écoute, même s'ils ne récupèrent que deux ou trois personnes, ils s'en iront quand même. S'il te plait Haling, tu es mon chef en second, laisse-moi faire, je te promets que je m'en tirerais !

Haling blêmit soudain. Face à Teyla, il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme qui se retourna. Mue par une vague de courage ou bien de témérité, elle se redressa alors en levant les mains devant le gradé qui la tenait en joue de son blaster de poing.

- Non ! fit-elle. Laissez-le partir ! C'est moi que vous voulez, pas lui !

Le Wraith plissa les yeux.

- Et pourquoi te voudrais-je toi plutôt que lui ? demanda-t-il.

Sa main s'abaissa légèrement et Teyla le regarda fixement. Elle sentit la connexion se faire entre leurs deux esprits et soudain, le Wraith recula d'un pas.

- Comment est-ce possible ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Si vous laissez partir mon ami, je vous expliquerais ! Épargnez les Athosiens, nous ne sommes plus qu'une centaine…

- Teyla, non, qu'est-ce…

- Tais-toi Haling, je t'en conjure…

La jeune femme se retourna et le prit dans ses bras.

- Prends soin de Kanaan et Torren, fit-elle. Je te confie les Athosiens.

- Mais, Teyla…

La jeune femme se releva alors et regarda du coin de l'œil le Wraith qui baissa son bras. Haling se releva et, après un regard anéantit à son amie, tourna les talons et fila ventre à terre.

- A nous deux ! fit alors la jeune femme en regardant le Wraith. Tu sais désormais qui je suis, maintenant, allons-y.

- Ce n'est pas possible, répondit le Wraith. Tu ne peux pas être la Prééminente ! Tu es humaine !

- Et comment me serais-je connecté à ton esprit, hein ? Comment aurais-je pu t'isoler de la communauté si je n'étais pas ta Reine ?

Le Wraith semblait désarçonné.

- C'est impossible, fit-il. Je sens en toi les deux races qui se mêlent… Qu'es-tu, un hybride raté ? Tu peux passer d'une apparence à l'autre ? Je ne comprends pas !

Le Wraith recula en portant ses mains à sa tête et la jeune femme, prenant son courage à deux mains, le saisit par les poignets. Il tomba sur un genou et elle se baissa devant lui.

- Regarde-moi, fit-elle.

- Tu es un démon… Tu es… un démon…

- Non, non, regarde-moi…

Le Wraith s'agenouilla complètement et Teyla l'obligea à baisser ses mains. Elle sondait son esprit tout en agissant et, après avoir bloqué ses contacts avec la communauté Wraith, elle tentait de lui implanter des souvenirs. Elle n'avait jamais fait cela auparavant mais elle s'en sentait capable. Néanmoins, le Wraith devant elle, bien que perturbé, était très fort, il s'était probablement nourri il y a peu de temps et il luttait de toutes ses forces contre elle si bien que la jeune femme fut contrainte d'abandonner la partie. Elle maintint quand même le blocage et le Wraith, reprenant ses sens, lui tomba dessus à bras raccourcis.

Teyla heurta le sol durement et ses poumons se vidèrent de leur air brutalement. La main du Wraith lui enserrait la gorge mais il ne fit rien d'autre.

- Alors, qu'attends-tu, mange-moi !

- Je…

Le Wraith secoua la tête. Il cligna des yeux, secoua à nouveau la tête puis soudain, lâcha Teyla et recula. La jeune femme s'assit aussitôt en se massant la gorge et elle le regarda.

- Je ne te veux aucun mal, lui fit-elle. Fais-moi juste confiance, je ne te mens pas, je suis bel et bien ta Reine, la Prééminente…

- C'est impossible… Tu es une humaine, comme pourrais-tu…

- Écoute, je connais un Wraith qui te diras que je dis la vérité, nous l'appelons Todd, c'est un vieux solitaire, il a dix mille ans et…

- Oui, je le connais… L'ami des Atlantes !

Le Wraith cracha ces derniers mots mais, perturbé par la présence de Teyla, il était complètement à sa merci et la jeune femme en profita, surprise que son don ait prit une telle ampleur. Autrefois, contrôle un Wraith l'épuisait très vite et elle mettait plusieurs heures à s'en remettre mais là, c'était si facile !

- Écoute-moi, fit-elle au Wraith. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour monter à bord de la ruche de ta Reine sans me faire tuer. Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi ? J'ai déjà fait confiance à l'un de tes frères qui s'est sacrifié pour me sauver la vie…

- Sauver la vie d'un vulgaire repas ? fit le Wraith. C'est cela !

- Je te dis la vérité ! Il s'appelait Ehsan !

Le Wraith blêmit et regarda Teyla.

- Co… Comment as-tu dit ? demanda-t-il. D'où connais-tu ce nom !

- De ce Wraith ! répliqua la jeune femme. Il y a deux mois, j'ai été capturée et emmenée sur la ruche d'une jeune Reine qui m'a faire de l'enzyme pour me transformer en Reine. Si je m'étais transformée et si elle avait reconnu en moi la Prééminente, elle m'aurait tuée et aurait prit mon trône mais Ehsan m'a sauvée la vie !

Elle baissa soudain les yeux et le Wraith en profita pour lire dans son esprit.

- Un bébé ? fit-il. C'est impossible ! Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu me mens c'est obligé ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Non ! répliqua aussitôt Teyla.

Ses yeux se voilèrent soudain et elle sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue.

- Je ne te mens pas ! fit-elle, la voix soudain hachée. J'ai été enceinte de ce Wraith, et cela a été rendu possible grâce à l'enzyme de Reine dont j'ai été nourrie à mon insu pendant plusieurs jours…

- Une humaine… attendant l'un des nôtres ! C'est impossible !

Teyla porta une main à sa bouche.

- Crois-tu que je me mettrais dans un tel état si je te mentais ! s'écria-t-elle alors. J'ai perdu mon bébé il y a deux mois, deux petits mois ! Il est mort dans mon ventre et j'ai du lui donner naissance beaucoup trop tôt ! Si tu ne me crois toujours pas, va sur la planète appelée Raanath et trouve une tombe près d'une grotte, au nord d'un lac ! C'est la tombe de mon fils !

La douleur de la perte de son enfant ressurgit aussitôt en Teyla comme si on avait ouvert les vannes d'un barrage et elle se pencha en avant, prise de nausées. Elle entoura son ventre de ses bras et se balança doucement en sanglotant.

Assis en face d'elle, le Wraith ne savait plus quoi penser. Cette femme, cette humaine, avait de l'ADN de Wraith dans son ADN humain, il pouvait le sentir et ce n'était pas un cas isolé, mais elle avait aussi un esprit extrêmement puissant au point de lui faire perdre totalement ses moyens. Et voilà qu'il lisait dans son esprit comme dans un livre ouvert… Elle ne mentait pas, elle avait été enceinte d'un Wraith, et avait accouché cinq mois plus tard dans une atroce douleur d'un petit mort-né, d'un petit mâle…

Déglutissant, le Wraith eut soudain l'envie de s'enfuir aussi loin que possible de cette sorcière. Cette femme lui faisait peur, il ne comprenait pas comment ce qu'elle racontait pouvait être possible. Si la Prééminente, la Reine de tous les Wraiths, était humaine, cela se saurait ! La dernière fois qu'on l'avait vue sur la ruche impériale, c'était il y un peu moins de deux années, depuis c'était ce vieux solitaire qui dirigeait l'alliance en son nom…

Un Dart passa au-dessus du bois en sifflant et soudain, l'ordre de replis fut donné. Teyla se redressa en entendant des soldats passer en courant non loin. Elle regarda le Wraith.

- Je t'en prie, fit-elle. J'ai besoin de ton aide, je dois retrouver Todd…

- Je ne sais pas où il est et quand bien même je le saurais, une humaine sur une ruche c'est de la nourriture et rien d'autre ! Je ne pourrais pas assurer ta protection sans me faire tuer !

- Je te demande juste de me faire monter à bord, c'est tout… Je connais les couloirs des ruches par cœur, je saurais trouver ta Reine et…

- Et après ? Si tu arrives jusqu'à elle, elle te tuera d'un geste !

Teyla regarda autour d'elle et sortit alors un couteau de sa botte.

- J'ai besoin de son sac d'enzyme, fit-elle. Si je la tue et que je le lui vole, je pourrais me transformer, je…

- Et si tu y arrives, hein ? Que vas-tu devenir ! Tu es humaine, pas Wraith !

Teyla déglutit.

- Je ne sais pas… fit-elle. Je…

Le Wraith eut un rire gras. Un autre Dart passa au-dessus d'eux et soudain, la créature se leva. Il tituba et s'appuya contre le tronc d'un arbre.

- Libère-moi de ton emprise, fit-il en secouant la tête.

- Non, je t'en ai beaucoup trop dit maintenant.

- Alors dans ce cas, tues-moi !

La jeune femme passa ses mains sur son visage. Elle se releva alors, son couteau dans la main et s'approcha du Wraith.

- Il n'y a vraiment qu'en Todd que l'on puisse avoir confiance… fit-elle. Pourquoi êtes-vous rigides à ce point ? Pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas exemple sur lui ? Votre vie serait beaucoup plus simple…

- C'est un vieux visionnaire ! siffla le Wraith, haletant. Il a fait son temps, ses idées sont dépassées mais personne n'ose le tuer parce qu'il est fort et peut tuer un autre Wraith d'un geste de la main. Et si tu ne prends pas garde à toi, humaine, un jour il te tuera aussi, ainsi que cet humain qu'il affectionne ! Cet Atlante, ce Colonel… Il tient beaucoup à lui, mais un jour, il vous tuera tous !

Teyla s'approcha du Wraith et jeta son bras sur son épaule en s'appuyant contre lui. Le Wraith gémit. Il entoura la jeune femme d'un bras et souffla :

- Si tu ne m'avais pas mentit, nous aurions pu nous entendre…

Teyla resserra sa prise sur son couteau et tira vers le haut. Un flot de sang chaud lui inonda le ventre et le Wraith s'accrocha à elle.

- Je ne t'ai pas… menti, fit-elle.

Il ferma alors les yeux et tomba en arrière. Teyla s'accrocha à l'arbre et tomba ensuite sur les genoux. Elle vomit son petit-déjeuner puis se pelotonna contre une vieille souche pour pleurer, ignorant le sang épais qui maculait ses vêtements.

.

.

Elle du rester ainsi pendant des heures car se fut le froid qui l'obligea à bouger. Le sang séché sur ses vêtements craqua et elle se leva lentement, affamée. Elle tituba jusqu'à la rivière et y plongea toute habillée. Il faisait froid en cette période sur la Nouvelle Athos mais peu importe, la jeune femme avait l'habitude des bains glacés. Cela lui rappela douloureusement ceux qu'elle prenait deux fois par semaine dans la grotte, sur Raanath…

Le courant, peu fort, l'emporta en aval du camp des Athosiens qui se rassemblaient et se comptaient sans se douter que leur chef flottait dans l'eau à quelques mètres d'eux. Même Kanaan ne sentit pas l'esprit de sa bien-aimée, trop occupé à rassurer les siens tout en veillant sur son fils.

Une branche dévia Teyla et la fit s'échouer sur la berge. La jeune femme sortit alors de l'eau et se traina sur un rocher en grelottant. La nuit était bien entamée maintenant mais dans quelques heures, le soleil allait se lever elle se sécherait à ses rayons avant de retourner à la porte et de partir, où elle l'ignorait cependant car les siens allaient prévenir Atlantis si ce n'était pas déjà fait et John et les autres allaient alors écumer la galaxie pour la retrouver mais elle devait trouver Todd avant qu'ils ne la retrouvent elle…

Le petit matin trouva Teyla endormie sur son rocher et le soleil se chargea de la réchauffer en faisant sécher ses vêtements. La jeune femme se réveilla courbatue et fatiguée mais elle s'obligea à s'éloigner du village des Athosiens qu'elle entendait déjà remuer. Lentement mais surement, elle se rendit à une cache d'armes, saisit un P-90, quelques munitions, un six millimètres et deux couteaux qu'elle glissa dans ses bottes. Elle prit aussi un sac rempli de nourriture séchée et l'un des manteaux en peau qui restaient en permanence dans les caches d'armes, justement pour servir à une personne isolée des siens. Elle se rendit ensuite à la porte en faisant un grand détour et franchi le vortex sans se retourner, les larmes aux yeux.

.

.

Lorsqu'Atlantis fut prévenue qu'une sélection avait eue lieu du la Nouvelle Athos et que, parmi d'autres, Teyla était portée disparu, une mission de sauvetage fut aussitôt mise en place et, envoyée sur les lieux, l'équipe de John commença par s'occuper des Athosiens, choqués, mais en bonne santé. Seuls dix d'entre eux manquaient à l'appel et aucun enfant. D'un commun accord avec les plus âgés et Haling, chef par intérim, il fut décidé que seule Teyla serait récupérée, où qu'elle soit.

A l'aide de ses appareils, Rodney récupéra les adresses des dernières portes appelées sur le DHD. La plus récente, celle par laquelle Teyla avait fuit, fut leur première cible, et unique du reste, puisque la seconde donnait dans l'espace.

.

.

Teyla passa la nuit suivante sur Soroa, une planète minière abandonnée des travailleurs depuis plusieurs siècles mais où vivait encore un peuple farouche. Elle n'avait jamais commercé avec eux et ne les connaissait pas, aussi elle se contenta de leur chaparder des vêtements chauds et secs, avant de repasser la porte pour aller ailleurs. Elle fit ainsi six ou huit mondes en une seule journée à sa montre et en évitant soigneusement les villages quand c'était possible. En voyageant ainsi, se refusant de se dire qu'elle fuyait, elle se donnait l'impression d'être un Runner, comme Ronon cinq ans plus tôt, à la différence que c'était elle qui était à la recherche d'un Wraith et non le contraire, ce qui lui laissa donc relativement le droit de rester sur les planètes visitées.

Après deux jours de voyage, la jeune femme, en composant des adresses au hasard dans son carnet personnel, tomba sur une planète récemment annexée au territoire Wraith qu'elle avait autrefois connue habitée d'un peuple humain très chaleureux. Intriguée, elle s'approcha du village qu'elle savait proche et trouva les maisons occupées par des Wraiths comme s'ils les avaient construites. Pas de ruche dans les environs, pas de Darts posés dans un champ, juste une centaine de Wraiths qui allaient et venaient, discutaient entre eux, transportaient des choses, comme un banal village en fait.

Cachée derrière un rocher, Teyla était si fascinée par ce qu'elle voyait que lorsqu'un blaster s'enclencha dans son dos, elle soupira et leva les mains en se retournant lentement.

- Je ne vous veux aucun mal, fit-elle. Je voyage seulement, je suis à la recherche du vieux solitaire…

- Comment as-tu passé la porte, demanda le Wraith planté devant elle. Un champ de force empêche les humains de passer.

- Je…

Le Wraith plissa un œil puis lui fit un signe de son arme. La jeune femme passa devant et il la conduisit jusqu'au village qu'ils traversèrent sous les regards surpris des Wraiths. Mais la plus surprise de tous, c'était sans aucune doute Teyla car aucun des Wraiths présent ne fit mine de l'attaquer ! Ils se contentèrent de discuter à voix basse entre eux, comme des commères d'un village humain banal. L'Athosiene remarqua alors qu'ils étaient vêtus de façon humaine, pantalons de toile, bottes et chemise crasseuses. Pour un peu, on les prendrait pour des humains transformés en Wraiths sur pied !

- Qu'êtes-vous ? demanda la jeune femme au Wraith qui la suivait.

- Des Wraiths, répondit-il. Entre ici…

Teyla baissa la tête et se retrouva dans une petite habitation. Le Wraith dans son dos referma la porte et soupira en déposant son arme sur un râtelier. Il retira son manteau et le suspendit à la patère comme si de rien n'était mais Teyla était sidérée.

- Mais qu'est-ce… Où suis-je tombée ? demanda-t-elle. Ce village était encore humain il y a…

- Il y a un peu moins de deux ans que nous vivons ici, répondit le Wraith en disparaissant dans une autre pièce. Qui es-tu ? Comment as-tu traversé l'anneau ?

- Je… Je m'appelle Teyla Emmagan, je suis la chef des Athosiens…

- Hum oui, j'ai déjà entendu ce nom… Teyla… fit le Wraith en revenant.

Il déposa sur la table une assiette de nourriture et Teyla fronça sévèrement les sourcils.

- Navrée, mais j'ai déjà donné dans la nourriture Wraith… fit-elle.

Le Wraith haussa les sourcils et eut un sourire. Il montra alors ses paumes à la jeune femme qui pâlit et se jeta dessus.

- Ca alors ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais… ? Comment est-ce possible !

- Tu devrais le savoir, tu viens d'Atlantis, n'est-ce pas ? Les Atlantes n'ont-ils pas mis au point une génothérapie pour nous libérer de ce fardeau qu'est notre nourriture vivante ? Celui que vous avez baptisé Todd, le vieux solitaire, est parvenu à rendre le produit stable et les Wraiths qui vivent dans ce village ont tous étés volontaires pour le tester. Nous avons souffert les premiers jours, ne sachant comment nous nourrir, et beaucoup d'entre nous sont morts, mais petit à petit, nous nous sommes habitués, nos organes internes se sont mis à fonctionner et au fil des semaines, nous avons apprit à vivre comme les humains dans ce village qu'une ruche avait décimé.

Teyla, abasourdie, chercha la table de la main et s'assit lourdement sur une chaise. Le Wraith lui fit un sourire et prit place de l'autre côté de la table.

- La vie est tellement plus simple maintenant… fit-il en secouant la tête. Je me demande pourquoi personne n'a songé à cela plus tôt…

Il prit un raisin dans le plat en bois près de Teyla et le jeta dans sa bouche. La jeune femme remarqua alors qu'il avait toujours ces dents gris-bleu caractéristiques des Wraiths et, tendant la main, elle attendit. L'autre posa la sienne dessus et la laissa examiner sa paume tout en mangeant des grains de raisin de son autre main.

- C'est incroyable… fit-elle au bout d'un moment. C'est comme si il n'y avait jamais eut de fente nourricière…

Elle approcha sa propre paume et, à part une différence de couleur notable, les deux paumes étaient identiques. Le Wraith retourna soudain sa main sur celle de la jeune femme et demanda :

- Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu as fait pour passer le champ de force…

- Je ne suis pas entièrement humaine, fit-elle. J'ai de l'ADN de Wraith dans mon code génétique…

Elle effleura alors l'esprit de son hôte de sa pensée et celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

- Voilà qui est très intéressant, fit-il. Oh mais, tu m'as séparé des miens ? Hum, tu es sournoise comme un Wraith, on dirait…

Teyla rendit le contrôle de ses pensées au Wraith en face d'elle puis s'adossa en soupirant. Il poussa l'assiette de nourriture vers elle et se leva.

- Si cela ne te dérange pas, moi je vais me coucher, fit-il. C'est l'un des inconvénients de ce traitement. Nous sommes obligés de vivre au rythme des jours mais c'est une expérience très enrichissante. Fais comme chez toi mais ne sors pas. Les miens ne te ferons aucun mal mais il vaut mieux rester prudente, tu es la seule humaine et surtout la seule femme aux alentours…

Teyla baissa le nez en rougissant et le Wraith eut un rire.

- Tu n'auras qu'à dormir sur le sofa et demain, je répondrais à toutes tes questions et je contacterais le vieux solitaire. Il sera sans doute ravi de revoir sa chère amie…

Teyla sursauta.

- Comment… ? fit-elle.

Le Wraith tapota sa tempe de son index et l'Athosiene baissa le nez en rougissant. Le Wraith la laissa alors, disparaissant dans un escalier de bois et la jeune femme alla aussitôt barrer la porte. Elle prit ensuite l'assiette de nourriture et la vida en furetant dans la pièce principale avant d'aller s'installer sur le sofa en s'enroulant dans son manteau.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Et voilà, un de plus ! Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Avant-dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !_

_Bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 5**

.

- Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle, Monsieur, mais les habitants de cette planète disent que leur porte a été activée voilà trois jours mais qu'ils n'ont vu personne arriver au village. Ils signalent cependant la disparition de nourriture et de vêtements chauds qui séchaient sur un fil.

- _Serait-ce Teyla ?_

- C'est possible, fit John via la caméra du MALP. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi continue-t-elle de nous devancer au lieu de nous attendre ?

- _Elle est peut-être captive d'un groupe de Wraiths_, hasarda Jennifer.

- Possible. Dans ce cas, où vont-ils ainsi et pourquoi ne sont-ils pas dans une ruche ? demanda John.

- _Hum. Bon, continuez à chercher, prochain rapport dans six heures._

- Bien, Monsieur. Terminé.

John coupa la caméra et le vortex de la porte se ferma. Il se tourna alors vers Ronon et Rodney. Lorne s'approcha avec son équipe.

- Les habitants ne sont pas très causants, ils ont peur de nous apparemment, fit Lorne. Mais ils n'ont rien vu d'autre que la disparition de nourriture et de vêtements. Mais si Teyla est avec un groupe de Wraiths, pourquoi ne pas avoir attaqué le village ?

- Un mystère supplémentaire, fit John. Je soupçonne Teyla de nous avoir menti sur son séjour sur la Nouvelle Athos, ajouta-il. Cette attaque de Wraiths a été imprévue mais lui a donné une excuse pour filer.

- Pour filer où ? Elle n'est pas au fond du trou à ce point quand même, si ?

- Allez savoir ! Quand une femme perds un bébé, surtout s'il nait déjà mort, c'est un drame traumatisant et des études sur ces femmes révèlent que certaines vont jusqu'à se suicider, fit Rodney. Je ne suis pas psychologue mais j'ai fait un peu de médecine et je vous dis, des fois, il y a des choses vraiment impensables qui arrivent. On ne saura rien des motivations de Teyla avant de l'avoir retrouvée et je vais de ce pas récupérer les adresses des dernières portes composées.

- Faites, fit John avec un signe de tête.

Le scientifique se dirigea alors vers le DHD et en sortit aussitôt les deux adresses composées le plus récemment après avoir eut confirmation que le peuple vivant-là n'avait pas utilisé la porte depuis plusieurs jours.

- Teyla est sur l'une de ces deux planètes, fit Rodney en se redressant, son ordinateur sur le bras. Celle-ci, c'est P9A-523, elle est connue de la base de données que Teyla nous as fournie à son arrivée. C'est un peuple chaleureux selon elle, avec qui elle a fait beaucoup de commerce. Nous ne les avons visités qu'une seule fois, il y a environ deux ans. On tente ?

- Allez-y, Teyla est peut-être passée chez eux.

- Allons-y alors.

Rodney débrancha ses câbles, replaça le cache sur le pied du DHD puis composa l'adresse. Il chercha une seconde le point d'origine puis lança l'adressage. Le vortex s'ouvrit aussitôt et se stabilisa mais en approchant, McKay stoppa ses compagnons.

- Quoi ? demanda le Colonel. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai une énergie bizarre qui provient du vortex…

- De la porte ?

- Non, de l'autre côté… On dirait… un champ de force.

- Un champ de force ? Ce peuple n'était pas un peuple de paysans ? demanda Lorne.

- On a déjà eut à faire à des paysans plus évolués que prévu, fit Ronon en grommelant, songeant aux Geniis.

John s'empara soudain d'un caillou et le lança dans le vortex. Il franchi l'horizon des événements sans rebondir et le Colonel haussa les épaules.

- Pas de champ de force, fit-il. Vous voyez, McKay. Aller, on y va.

- Non, non, attendez Colonel. Envoyons le MALP d'abord. SG1 a déjà eut à faire à un type de champ de force qui laissait pas les objets inanimés mais détruisait les choses vivantes.

John blêmit.

- Ok, fit-il. Va pour le sacrifice du MALP… Lorne, après vous.

- Oui, Monsieur.

Lorne s'approcha du MALP et, à l'aide sa télécommande, le dirigea vers le vortex et le lui fit franchir.

- On… y est, fit Rodney qui s'était connecté sur lui. Alors, voyons voir… Je reçois des images… Bon, la planète à l'air viable…

Ses compagnons l'entourèrent pour voir la vidéo et John demanda à Lorne d'avancer jusqu'à l'orée du bois. Un chemin menait jusqu'au village le plus proche et, en franchissant une petite bosse, la caméra partit sur la gauche, secouée un peu brutalement.

- Redressez-la, fit John.

- Oui, oui… Voilà.

- Attendez ? Revenez sur la gauche, Lorne ?

- Vous avez vu quelque chose, Ronon ? demanda John pendant que le Major s'exécutait.

- Encore un peu… Là ! Stop. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je zoom…

Les hommes se penchèrent légèrement en avant pour voir ce que Ronon avait découvert et tous virent un sac posé au pied d'un tronc. Un sac en peau brune apparemment plein.

- On dirait l'un des sacs qu'il y avait au village, fit McKay.

- Alors Teyla est là-bas. Vous pouvez passer le tronc ?

- Hé, je n'ai pas un tout-terrains moi… grogna Lorne.

Il contourna le tronc couché et un village apparut au milieu des hautes herbes. Lorne souleva le bras avec la caméra et zooma.

- Des Wraiths ! s'exclama Ronon.

- Le village a été décimé, fit Lorne.

- Y a un truc qui cloche, mon Colonel, fit alors l'un des hommes de Lorne.

- Quoi, Capitaine ?

- Les Wraiths, regardez bien…

John fronça les sourcils. Sur l'écran, un Wraith donnait de petits coups de bâtons à une grosse vache devant lui pour la faire avancer, un autre plus loin aiguisait une hache sur une meule à pied à grand renfort d'étincelles orangées, un autre encore, accoudé à la fenêtre d'une maison, discutait avec l'un de siens qui se tenait dans la rue, un gros sac blanc sur l'épaule. Les deux se mirent à rire puis celui au sac s'éloigna avec un signe de la main.

- Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai l'impression d'être dans _La Petite Maison dans la Prairie…_ fit McKay en zoomant un peu plus.

- Ces Wraiths se comportent comme des humains, fit Sheppard. En effet, quelque chose cloche… Balayez voir les alentours, Major ?

Lorne s'exécuta mais il n'y avait rien à voir d'autre autour du village à part des champs et des bosquets d'arbres.

- Rien, fit John.

- Vous cherchiez quoi ?

- Une ruche ou des Darts, répondit le Colonel.

Lorne revint sur le village et soudain, tous les hommes se figèrent.

- C'est…

- C'est Teyla, oui, fit John.

Il plissa les yeux et Lorne zooma à nouveau. La jeune femme venait de sortir d'une maison avec un grand panier de linge sous un bras. Elle se retourna et un Wraith apparut avec un autre panier en tirant la porte dans son dos. Ils discutèrent un moment et l'Athosiene se mit à rire. Ils s'éloignèrent ensuite et tournèrent au coin de la rue.

- Vous avez tous vu comme moi, rassurez-moi, fit Lorne.

- Oui… Teyla avec un panier de linge, suivie par un Wraith avec qui elle discutait… fit John. J'ai du mal à y croire…

- Faut aller voir, fit Ronon en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Non, Ronon ! Le champ de force ! fit McKay.

- Teyla est là-bas ! rugit alors le Satedan en tendant son arme vers le vortex. Je ne la laisserai pas entre leurs sales pattes !

- Nous non plus, répondit John. Mais si ce champ de force empêche bien les humains de passer, ce qui ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié, alors on n'a aucune chance de passer sans se faire griller. Écoutez… McKay, donnez-moi votre radio.

Le scientifique obéit et John s'approcha du vortex. Avec toute la force de son bras, il balança la radio à travers la porte et, sur l'écran, celle-ci rebondit dans l'herbe et atterrit contre le sac.

- Teyla va bien finir par revenir chercher le sac, fit-il en revenant. Elle n'a pas l'air en mauvaise santé mais je préfère qu'elle ait un moyen de nous contacter.

- Bien vu, Monsieur, fit Lorne en hochant la tête.

- Notez les coordonnées, McKay, on va rentrer sur Atlantis et demander si on ne peut pas y aller en vaisseau. Je n'ai pas envie de l'y laisser mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de finir grillé sur un champ de force comme une mouche sur une bougie...

Lorne fit alors revenir le MALP vers la Porte et le cacha dans les buissons. Rodney ferma le vortex puis composa l'adresse d'Atlantis et tout le monde rentra, un peu perturbé.

Sur la planète, cependant, Teyla et son hôte étaient occupés à étendre du linge, une activité que la jeune femme avait beaucoup de mal à associer à un Wraith, quand un autre Wraith arriva dans le village en courant.

- L'anneau des Anciens a été activé ! fit-il.

- Quoi ? fit l'hôte de Teyla. Quelqu'un est passé ?

- Non, il est resté ouvert une dizaine de minutes puis s'est refermé.

- Ce sont mes amis, fit alors Teyla. S'ils n'ont pas traversé c'est qu'ils ont du remarquer le champ de force. Je vais aller voir là-bas s'ils ont laissé quelque chose.

- Accompagne-la, fit alors son hôte.

- Oui. Allons-y.

Teyla laissa son linge en plan et, s'assurant que son pistolet était bien dans son holster à sa cuisse, elle suivit l'autre Wraith et ils se rendirent à la porte.

- Mon sac est toujours là, fit la jeune femme. Oh !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda son compagnon.

- Une radio. Ils doivent savoir que je suis là, fit la jeune femme. Ils ont probablement pensé que j'aurais voulu un moyen de contacter Atlantis…

Elle marqua une pause puis soupira.

- Ils vont venir en vaisseau, fit-elle alors.

- Il faut prévenir Jahnn. (_NdA: Prononcer comme Yann_)

L'Athosiene hocha la tête. Jahnn était le nom de son hôte, chez qui elle s'était installée, deux jours plus tôt, et il était apparemment le chef du village. Tous deux eurent vite fait de rentrer au village et l'Athosiene prévint Jahnn de l'arrivée prochaine des Atlantes.

- Il leur faudra une semaine de voyage pour atteindre cette planète depuis Lantia, fit le Wraith. Tu vas devoir nous protéger.

- Vous protéger ? Mais…

- Nous ne sommes pas armés, répondit Jahnn. Tout juste avons-nous quelques blasters pour nous défendre des animaux sauvages. Si les tiens débarquent avec leurs fusils, nous ne nous battrons pas.

- Ils vous tueront… Surtout s'ils croient que vous me retenez contre mon gré.

Teyla s'éloigna en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- Je vais partir, fit-elle alors. Je vais rentrer sur Atlantis…

- Le vieux solitaire sera là dans trois jours, fit Jahnn. Je crois à ton histoire, Teyla, alors pourquoi vouloir partir maintenant ?

- Les miens vont vous décimer ! fit-elle en pivotant brusquement. Vous voulez vraiment mourir alors que vous avez enfin trouvé la paix ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais c'est pour toi que je fais ça ! Tu es notre Reine, même si tu es humaine ! Mais les tiens ne te croirons jamais et ne voudront rien entendre !

Teyla se crispa. Elle serra les mâchoires et ferma les yeux. Soudain, elle se détourna et disparu dans le village. Jahnn soupira.

- Tu as peut-être été trop dur avec elle, Jahnn, fit un Wraith en s'approchant. Je sais que je n'ai aucune raison de douter d'elle, nous avons tous vu dans son esprit ce qu'il s'est passé sur la ruche impériale, quand l'autre Reine s'est fait tuer mais… C'est peut-être un trop lourd manteau pour une humaine…

Jahnn serra les mâchoires. Il baissa la tête en soupirant.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle atterrit ici, bon sang ! jura-t-il alors.

Son frère haussa les épaules et Jahnn récupéra ses paniers et retourna chez lui. Il entra dans la maison et la traversa sans prêter attention à Teyla, plantée devant la cheminée, les bras croisés.

Le silence fut de mise jusqu'à la nuit et Jahnn dina seul. La jeune femme, empoignant un manteau, décida d'aller se promener dans les bois et, gagnant la porte, elle sortit la radio de sa poche et composa l'adresse d'Atlantis.

.

.

- Vortex entrant, Monsieur ! On reçoit une communication.

Le bouclier de la porte s'activa aussitôt et Woolsey s'approcha en interrompant sa conversation avec deux Médecins.

- Vidéo ?

- Non, audio uniquement.

- Sur le haut-parleur.

Chuck s'exécuta et Woolsey baissa la tête.

- _Ici Teyla. Atlantis, me recevez-vous ?_

- Teyla ? Ouvrez un canal !

- Allez-y, Monsieur.

- Teyla, ici Woolsey, mais bon sang où êtes vous ? fit le chef de mission.

- _Ravi de vous entendre, Monsieur,_ répondit la jeune femme. _Je suis sur P9A-523 et j'ai bien reçu la radio que, j'imagine, le Colonel Sheppard m'a envoyée à travers le vortex._

- Prévenez moi Sheppard et les autres, fit alors Woolsey à Chuck. Teyla, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a prit mais vous allez revenir immédiatement sur Atlantis !

- _Non, Monsieur_.

- Non ? Comment ça, non ?

- _Le peuple de P9A-523 a été décimé par une ruche il y a deux ans,_ répondit la jeune femme. _Et maintenant, un groupe de Wraith habite dans les maisons abandonnées. Je crois ne pas me tromper en disant que John va emprunter le Dédale pour venir me récupérer, mais je vous en prie, n'en faites rien, je ne suis pas prisonnière…_

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces salades, Teyla ?

John, Rodney et Ronon apparurent.

- Teyla, c'est John. Bon sang, à quoi vous jouez ? Nous vous avons vue avec le MALP ce matin.

- _Contente de vous entendre, John,_ fit l'Athosiene. _Merci pour la radio mais s'il vous plait, ne venez pas me chercher maintenant…_

- Teyla, vous dites des âneries, cette planète est infestée de Wraiths ! fit Ronon.

- _Ronon ?_ _Ces Wraiths sont inoffensifs_, ajouta la jeune femme. _Todd a trouvé le moyen de stabiliser le rétrovirus et ils sont une centaine à vivre comme des humains, à se nourrir normalement et à travailler la terre._

- Teyla, j'ai peine à vous croire, fit McKay.

- _Si vous m'avez vue avec le MALP alors vous avez vu les Wraiths. Je vous en prie, croyez-moi, ils sont inoffensifs…_

- Mais ce sont des Wraiths ! tonna Ronon. Et tant que je serais vivant, il n'y en aura pas sur ma route !

Teyla ne répondit pas. La porte se referma soudain et la jeune femme s'agenouilla dans l'herbe. Elle serra sa main sur la radio et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Une main se posa alors son épaule.

- Jahnn, fit-elle. Vous aviez raison… Ils ne me croient pas…

- Teyla, je t'en prie, rentrons maintenant… Ne t'occupe pas d'eux. Le vieux solitaire va venir et vous pourrez discuter tranquillement. Après, si tu le veux, tu repartiras avec lui…

La jeune femme se releva lentement. Elle fit face à Jahnn et se serra soudain contre son torse. Le Wraith la prit dans ses bras.

- Ca va aller… fit-il. Tu as eut une année très mouvementée, mais tout va se calmer et si tu parviens à convaincre les tiens, alors ce sera un pas de plus vers la liberté des Wraiths… Je te crois, tu es ma Reine, Teyla, et même si les autres ne sont pas prêts à te croire ni à t'accepter, moi si. Mes frères et moi avons comprit en vivant dans ce village que s'entretuer ne fait pas avancer les choses et que la science est un bon remède. La génothérapie des Atlantes nous aidera à changer.

Teyla se redressa.

- Je n'en doute pas, fit-elle. Rentrons…

Elle soupira profondément puis Jahnn l'entraina jusqu'au village où elle dina en silence, perturbée. La veille, quand son hôte avait découvert le subterfuge dont les Atlantes avaient usé pour qu'elle puisse prendre le pouvoir sur les Wraiths, Jahnn avait été scandalisé et avait tourné dans la maison en criant et pestant comme un mari qui découvre que sa femme le trompe. La jeune femme, assise à la table, n'avait pas bougé jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et, au bout de dix minutes, il s'était rassit. Teyla avait donc raconté toute l'histoire et Jahnn en avait fait profiter ses compagnons du village entier si bien que le lendemain, l'Athosiene s'était retrouvée encerclée de Wraiths voulant la vérité.

.

.

Il était plus de minuit mais Teyla ne dormait toujours pas. Assise devant la cheminée, elle grignotait des biscuits en songeant à ses amis qui allaient débarquer armés jusqu'aux dents et faire un massacre pour la récupérer.

- Va te coucher… fit Jahnn en sortant d'un bureau où il entreposait tous les papiers et les documents relatifs au commerce qu'ils faisaient avec les autres planètes, sans toutefois révéler qu'ils n'étaient pas humains. Tu ne vas pas te ronger les sangs à cause d'une poignée de mâles qui refusent de te croire, si ?

- Ces « mâles » sont mes amis, Jahnn, fit la jeune femme en allongeant ses jambes. D'un côté, je comprends leur réaction, vous savez… Nous avons subit trop de pertes à cause des Wraiths pour devenir amis du jour au lendemain, mais…

Elle haussa les épaules. Le Wraith s'assit alors près d'elle et posa sa main sur son bras. La jeune femme soupira. Il sourit puis dit :

- Le vieux solitaire risque d'être jaloux, tu sais ?

Teyla rougit violemment et marmonna.

- Quelle plaie de lire dans l'esprit des gens ! fit-elle. Et pour votre gouverne…

- Hm, oui ?

- Non rien.

- Tu ne peux pas me mentir, Teyla, je sais que le vieux solitaire et toi avez étés très proches et que vous avez des sentiments partagés. Néanmoins, et loin de moi l'envie de mettre la pagaille dans ta vie privée, c'est un Wraith entier…

- Parce que vous ne vous considérez pas entier ? répliqua la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil. Hum, oui, j'ai saisit, ajouta-t-elle comme Jahnn fronçait les sourcils. Todd est un Wraith très accommodant, mais je ne peux pas me lier à lui. J'ai un étrange sentiment qui s'empare de moi quand je songe à lui et au drame que nous avons traversé ensembles sans qu'il ne l'ait voulu. Malgré tout, il a lui aussi perdu un enfant et même si ce n'est pas son enfant, et que ce n'est pas de ma faute, je sais qu'il aura du mal à me le pardonner.

- C'est pour cela qu'il a quitté le vaisseau humain en cours de route ?

- Oui. Pour éviter de souffrir plus, je pense.

Jahnn hocha la tête. Teyla lui avait raconté les moindres détails de ces derniers mois et, étrangement, le Wraith semblait avoir tout comprit. Se relevant, il tendit la main et Teyla se hissa sur ses jambes en soupirant.

- Il est temps d'aller dormir, fit le Wraith. Viens-tu ou pas ?

- Pas encore, répondit l'Athosiene. Je ne saurais pas trouver le sommeil…

- Bon. Comme tu voudras, il reste du repas du soir, si tu as un petit creux d'ici à l'aube…

La jeune femme sourit un peu tristement et Jahnn se détourna. Il disparu à l'étage, où la jeune femme occupait une des quatre chambres que comportait la maison, et Teyla soupira profondément en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil en paille tressée rembourré de coussins. Pourquoi est-ce que, quand ce Wraith était près d'elle, elle avait l'impression d'être avec Kanaan ? Quand elle était avec Todd, elle ne ressentait pas cette petite chose indéfinissable qui lui grignotait les entrailles mais plutôt un immense respect et une grande admiration pour ce Wraith qui avait réussi à vivre si vieux malgré les guerres. Elle ne s'imaginait pas devenir amants…

.

.

Les Wraiths sentirent l'arrivée de Todd à peine sa ruche fut-elle en orbite et lorsque que son Croiseur se posa dans un champ à quelques centaines de mètres du village, les siens se précipitèrent pour l'accueillir. Teyla, elle, resta prudemment dans la maison de Jahnn.

- Elle est ici ?

- Oui, Commandant, fit Jahnn. Elle habite chez moi depuis un peu moins d'une semaine.

- Alors vous savez ?

- Oui. Elle m'a raconté l'histoire mais je te le promets, rien ne sortira de cette planète. De toute façon, le champ de force autour du village bloque nos communications subspatiales.

- Où est-elle ?

- Chez moi, elle appréhende de te revoir. Pas toi ?

- Si.

Todd ne s'étendit pas plus sur le sujet et se dirigea vers le village. Il sentait dans son esprit une multitude de connexions, ses frères mettant à jour leurs bases de données personnelles à partir de celle de leur Commandant.

Jahnn proposa à Todd de patienter à l'auberge pendant qu'il allait chercher Teyla car la jeune femme lui avait dit ne pas vouloir se retrouver seule avec lui, qu'elle ne saurait quoi lui dire. Le vieux Wraith accepta et Jahnn retourna chez lui.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Qu'il est aussi inquiet que toi à propos de cette rencontre. Sauras-tu quoi lui dire ?

- Non, je ne pense pas… Jahnn, fit alors la jeune femme en trépignant.

- Je sais… Mais tu dois en passer par-là si tu veux sortir de la douleur que tu éprouves. Si vous ne mettez pas les choses au point tous les deux, vous allez continuer à vous éviter pour le reste de ta vie et vous ne passerez jamais à autre chose. Tu _dois_ passer à autre chose.

- Je pensais l'avoir déjà fait.

Jahnn soupira. Teyla enfila ensuite son manteau et se dirigea vers l'auberge. Quelques Wraiths lui jetèrent un regard un peu inquiet mais elle les ignora et, prenant son courage à deux mains, entra dans le grand bâtiment qui abritait un bar et quelques chambres pour les personnes de passage, comme Todd.

- Il est là-bas…

- Merci.

L'Athosiene avisa le grand Wraith au fond de la salle, à une petite table près de la fenêtre. A cette heure de la journée, la salle était encore vide mais dans une poignée de minute, tous les Wraiths qui ne savaient pas se faire à manger allaient débarquer pour déjeuner.

- Bonjour…

Todd regarda la jeune femme et grogna. Elle s'assit en face de lui et observa un silence qui dura, selon elle, une éternité. Finalement, elle se décida à parler.

- Je ne vous en veux pas, fit-elle.

Le Wraith tourna les yeux vers elle. Il se redressa alors et soupira.

- Vous seriez morte si je ne vous avais pas obligée à accoucher.

- Je le sais maintenant… Et je suis désolée de vous avoir causé autant de problèmes…

- C'est surtout à moi que j'en veux. J'ai voulu être gentil et vous aider à vous sortir du pétrin dans lequel vous étiez, mais cela ne m'a, en fin de compte, plus posé de problèmes qu'autre chose.

Il se tut et Teyla se mordit les lèvres. Elle avança sa main et la posa sur celle du Wraith qui baissa le nez. Il lui serra doucement les doigts entre son pouce et son index et l'Athosiene sentit sa gorge se serrer.

- Pardon, fit-elle en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Vous avez du tellement souffrir…

- Oui, avoua le Wraith. Cela m'a rappelé les pénibles fois où mes Reines perdaient leurs petits et où je devais les enterrer ou les abandonner au vortex instable. Malgré-moi, je m'étais attaché à votre petit, et j'aurais eut grand plaisir à le prendre avec moi pour l'élever, mais le Ciel en a voulu autrement et il nous a sévèrement lésé tous les deux, vous sans doute plus que moi. Cependant, j'ai tourné la page, difficilement, je ne le cache pas, mais si j'y suis arrivé et je n'y pense plus à présent.

- Moi tous les jours… Il ne se passe un moment sans que je me dise que ce que je suis en train de faire, je pourrais le faire avec mon fils… fit Teyla en déglutissant.

Elle ferma les yeux et une larme solitaire glissa sur sa joue. Elle la chassa du revers de sa main et Todd se leva soudain. Il contourna la table et se baissa devant la jeune femme qui le regarda.

- Teyla, vous êtes ma Reine, humaine ou Wraith, vous êtes ma Reine et peu importe ce que vous ferez à l'avenir, cela ne changera pas… J'ai de tendres pensées pour vous, je ne le cache pas, à personne, et peu m'importe ce qu'en pensent les miens, je suis un marginal, je ne fais rien comme les autres et je l'assume pleinement. Un jour, vous m'avez demandé si j'étais amoureux de vous en tant qu'humaine, et j'ai dit oui, vous vous en souvenez ?

- Oui… Bien sûr. Auriez-vous la prétention de revenir sur ces paroles ?

- Non, pas du tout, un Wraith n'a qu'une parole, répondit Todd en secouant la tête. Mais je ne vous cache pas que depuis ce drame, j'ai peine à penser à vous sans souffrir. Chaque pensée qui se tourne vers vous me ramène à cette tragique journée où vous avez faillit mourir. Mais nous devons avancer, Teyla, surtout vous. Vous devez reprendre votre vie et ne plus penser à ce qu'elle serait si vous aviez donné naissance à un bébé viable. Cessez de vous dire que vous aurez pu faire telle ou telle chose avec votre fils et dites-vous qu'un jour, ce sera avec un compagnon que vous les ferez.

Teyla passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle hocha lentement la tête et Todd posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Il serra légèrement les doigts et la jeune femme appuya son front contre le sien.

- Je vois que Jahnn ne vous est pas indifférent, fit alors la grand Wraith en se redressant. C'est un bon Second. Si les vôtres vous autorisent à revenir ici, vous pourrez songer à quelque chose entre vous.

- Jahnn est comme vous, Todd. Conciliant et très intelligent. Il déteste toujours les humains mais depuis qu'il vit comme eux, il commence à les comprendre. En tant que premier prédateur de la chaine alimentaire, vous vous fichez pas mal que les humains mettent plusieurs centaines d'années à se repeupler, mais maintenant, ceux qui vivent ici ont comprit à quel point être humain peut être un fardeau. Il y a des matins où l'on voudrait rester couché mais il faut se lever quand même et abattre ses corvées puisque personne ne les fera à notre place, et il y a des jours ou on n'a pas envie d'aller se coucher, où la vie est tellement belle que l'on resterait des heures à regarder le ciel avec la personne aimée…

Todd retourna sur sa chaise et hocha lentement la tête.

- Alors vous ne voulez plus devenir la Prééminente à plein temps ? demanda-t-il.

Teyla eut un léger rire.

- Non, fit-elle. Je suis humaine, avec un peu d'ADN Wraith, mais humaine, et je vais tourner la page, je vais reprendre les explorations avec mes amis, et nous allons continuer le rétrovirus.

- Je vous donnerais mes formules, vous pourrez les transmettre à Jennifer.

- Elle en sera enchantée. Vous ne l'avez testé que sur ce village ?

- Oui. Ils faisaient partie de ma ruche et n'ont jamais eut aucun contact avec un autre clan Wraith. Comme vous le savez, je n'ai pas de Reine sur ma ruche, je n'en veux pas. Ces hommes ici bas savent qui vous êtes et vous octroieront le respect qui vous est du.

- Je ne comprends pas, ce n'est qu'un subterfuge, je ne suis la Reine de rien du tout… Pourquoi me vénérer au lieu de vouloir me tuer pour trahison ?

- Cela, je l'ignore. Peut-être le besoin de se savoir protéger est plus fort que vos origines. Vous avez su vous imposer sur la ruche impériale, vous avez démontré votre talent à combattre des ennemis sur votre territoire, peut-être qu'au fond d'eux, les Wraiths savent que c'est ce qui compte le plus, je ne sais pas. Mais ne vous vantez pas trop quand même, le retour de bâton peut faire très mal.

- Je le sais bien.

La jeune femme se leva et alla enlacer le Wraith qui la serra entre ses bras une longue seconde. Quand elle recula, il appuya son front contre le sien et elle lui sourit.

- Les Atlantes vont débarquer d'ici à la fin de la semaine, vous pourrez faire vos excuses à John, ainsi.

- Des excuses ? Pourquoi donc ?

- Todd… Votre lien avec John a toujours été plus fort que votre amour pour moi, je le sais parfaitement. Il passera toujours avant qui que ce soit, c'est plus fort que vous.

Le Wraith serra les mâchoires.

- C'est mon frère, fit-il en relâchant la jeune femme qui sourit largement.

Elle lui caressa la joue puis s'en alla, le cœur soulagé d'un gros poids.

Dans la rue, Jahnn l'attendait et elle se pendit à son cou comme il l'entourait de ses bras. Todd ressentit un léger pincement dans sa poitrine en voyant cela mais il se contenta de soupirer. Il commanda ensuite de quoi manger, même si cela n'allait pas le nourrir, puis prit une chambre à l'étage et décida d'y attendre les Atlantes.

.

.

- Nous allons sortir au-dessus de P9A-523 dans quelques minutes. Allez vous préparer.

Les hommes du Colonel Sheppard obéirent et Rodney s'approcha.

- Ne téléportez pas les Marines tout de suite, Colonel Caldwell, fit-il.

- McKay, c'est moi qui donne les ordres de ce type, fit John en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pas pour l'instant. S'il vous plait, John, j'ai vraiment le sentiment que Teyla ne craint rien… Ne descendez pas tirer dans le tas, attendez au moins qu'elle se soit expliquée…

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à expliquer, répondit Ronon en enclenchant le mode fatal de son arme.

Rodney remit le cliquet sur le mode paralysant en disant :

- Vous semblez oublier que Teyla toujours su faire preuve d'un très grand discernement. Si elle nous assure que ce groupe de Wraiths est inoffensif, alors moi je la crois. J'ai confiance en elle, mais pas vous, on dirait.

- Mais ce sont des Wraiths ! fit Ronon.

- Je pense comme lui, répondit John.

Rodney soupira profondément puis agita le bras et se détourna en marmonnant. Caldwell sembla soudain pensif.

- Sergent Banes, fit-il.

- _Oui, Colonel ?_

- Attendez mon ordre avant de téléporter le Colonel Sheppard et ses hommes sur la planète. Faites plutôt remonter Teyla, je veux lui parler d'abord.

- _Bien, Monsieur_.

- Colonel !

- Écoutez Sheppard, fit Caldwell en quittant son fauteuil. C'est mon vaisseau, et j'ai envie que vous restiez à bord alors vous devrez vous y plier. Maintenant, retournez donc attendre à la cafétéria.

John grommela et fini par tourner les talons. Ronon le suivit, marmonnant également, et ils rejoignirent Rodney devant un bon café.

.

.

Sur P9A-523, cependant, Teyla tournait en rond dans le salon de Jahnn. Absent depuis très tôt le matin, le Wraith lui avait demandé de l'aider avec deux trois tâches administratives mais la jeune femme n'avait pas la tête à cela. Elle faisait les cents pas devant la cheminée et l'arrivée de son hôte la fit bondir.

- Eh bien, plus tendu que cela, tu meures ! s'exclama-t-il, aussi surprit que la jeune femme, sentant l'aura grisâtre qui planait dans la pièce.

- Ils vont arriver en orbite d'une minute à l'autre et je sais d'avance qu'ils vont me rapatrier à bord. Mais si j'y vais seule, ils vont faire demi-tour et partir.

- Oh, je vois, fit Jahnn en déposant des dossiers sur la table. Vous voudriez que j'aille sur le vaisseau humain avec vous ?

- Vous serez une sorte de sauf-conduit…

- J'appelle plutôt cela un otage, mais bon…

Teyla soupira.

- S'il vous plait, Jahnn…

Le Wraith grogna. Soudain, la radio de la jeune femme grésilla.

- Ils sont là, fit-elle. Approchez… vite.

Le Wraith hésita. Une lueur argentée apparut alors et Teyla lui agrippa aussitôt la main, juste à temps car la seconde d'après, elle était sur la passerelle du Dédale.

- Un Wraith ! s'exclama Ronon en armant son pistolet.

- Non ! répliqua Teyla.

Jahnn recula d'un pas et l'Athosiene le protégea de son corps, bras écartés.

- Teyla, reculez ! fit alors John, son six millimètres à la main. Aller !

- Non John ! Je vous en conjure ! Il est inoffensif !

- C'est un Wraith ! tonna Ronon. Un tueur par définition !

- Monsieur, je capte le transpondeur de Todd, fit le Capitaine près de Caldwell.

- Faites-le monter à bord.

Le grand Wraith apparut une seconde plus tard, stoïque, les bras croisés.

- Bien, fit-il. Je me demandais quand vous alliez me repérer… John, baissez cette arme, ajouta-t-il. Vous allez m'abattre moi aussi ?

- Je devrais peut-être ! répliqua le Colonel.

Todd serra les mâchoires. Il marcha alors sur le Colonel, saisit son arme dans sa main, écrasant les doigts du jeune homme au passage qui plia un genou en gémissant de douleur. Quand Sheppard lâcha enfin le pistolet, Todd le remit sur ses jambes et le poussa hors du poste de pilotage. Il revint sur ses pas et arracha son arme à Ronon en disant :

- Si vous abattez ce Wraith, Satedan, je vous tue deux fois.

Ronon réprima un frisson de colère et Todd jeta le pistolet à Caldwell qui le rattrapa de justesse de la même manière que s'il avait été brulant. Le grand Wraith disparu alors et un silence abasourdi s'installa dans la salle. Caldwell se racla soudain la gorge et rendit son arme à Ronon.

- Bien… fit-il. Bien, bien… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais, Teyla, nous vous écoutons…

L'Athosiene regarda Jahnn qui se redressa en soupirant. Aussi grand que Todd mais moins costaud, il avait quand même une bonne stature et quand Caldwell l'invita à s'expliquer, il prit un air plus que sérieux et se lança dans une longue tirade à laquelle Teyla ajoutait parfois un commentaire.

Indifférent à ce qu'il se passait sur la passerelle, John s'en prenait à Todd dans l'armurerie, la pièce close la plus proche.

- De quel droit vous prenez-vous mon supérieur !

- Mais je le suis ! répliqua le Wraith. Je suis supérieur à vous en force, en sagesse, en âge et en intelligence !

John serra les mâchoires.

- Ce n'est pas vous qui aviez dit que nous étions désormais des égaux ?

Au tour de Todd de serrer les mâchoires.

- J'aurais peut-être du vous laisser mourir sur cette planète ! répliqua-t-il en se détournant. Depuis que j'ai fait ce geste stupide pour vous remercier de m'avoir sauvée la vie, je n'ai que des ennuis !

- C'est réciproque !

Les deux hommes se tournèrent le dos, comme des gosses en train de bouder mais Todd soupira et abdiqua le premier. Il se retourna et s'assit sur une caisse d'armes.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il. Sheppard, que s'est-il passé pour que le respect que nous avions l'un envers l'autre se soit si soudainement envolé ?

John baissa la tête mais resta le dos tourné au Wraith, les bras croisés. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement et Todd enchaina.

- Je ne vous aurais pas rendue la vie si je n'avais cru que cela m'apporterait quelque chose, fit-il. Mais depuis ce temps, les ennuis s'accumulent, je n'ose plus m'approcher des miens de me peur de me faire abattre sans sommation, je suis contraint de fuir sans arrêt, je n'ai pas de Reine et ma ruche s'épuise.

- Qu'y puis-je ? demanda alors John en se retournant. Ce ne sont que des coïncidences, ce n'est en rien votre faute ou la mienne. Il est évident que si nous ne vous avions pas réveillé par inadvertance et ignorance, nous aurions vécu sans nous douter qu'un tel ennemi existait dans la galaxie de Pégase, mais nous n'aurions jamais rencontré Teyla ni Ronon, et encore moins tous les peuples amis et alliés que nous avons maintenant.

- Teyla… Parlons d'elle justement, fit soudain Todd.

John se retourna.

- Vous pensez que c'est de sa faute si nous en sommes là, vous et moi ? demanda-t-il. Est-ce parce que Teyla s'est amourachée de la grand brute que vous êtes ? Est-ce que je serais … jaloux ?

- L'êtes-vous ? demanda Todd en haussant les sourcils.

John détourna la tête. Pour lui, être jaloux signifiait tout d'abord avoir des sentiments pour la personne mais il en était sûr et certain, il n'avait aucun sentiment pour Todd, juste du respect, pour lui avoir sauvée la vie, plusieurs années plus tôt.

- Sheppard… Êtes-vous jaloux de la relation que j'entretiens avec Teyla ?

Le Colonel serra les lèvres. Le Wraith soupira. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Todd…

- Laissez tomber, Colonel Sheppard, fit la grande créature. Votre silence est la meilleure des réponses. J'ai déjà mis les choses au clair avec Teyla et même si elle est et restera à jamais ma Reine, sa voie vient de prendre un autre chemin. Elle a rencontré Jahnn et c'est vers lui qu'elle est tournée désormais. Et vous n'y pourrez rien changer, c'est ainsi. Teyla est plus attirée par les Wraiths que par les humains qui ne la comprennent pas, c'est ainsi.

- Mais nous la comprenons ! répliqua John. A-t-elle autant besoin de frisson que de fraterniser avec l'ennemi, que de se mettre en danger à chaque minute qui passe ? Pendant votre séjour sur Raanath, vous auriez pu la tuer plusieurs fois et encore ces derniers jours, ce Jahnn aurait pu lui faire du mal !

Todd regarda John du coin de l'œil.

- Jahnn est un ami de très longue date, John. J'ai confiance en lui, il est mon Second, même s'il vit désormais comme un Humain sur une planète où il a du apprendre à tout faire. Si Teyla a trouvé en lui quelqu'un qui la comprends, alors tant mieux pour elle. Pour ma part, après ce qu'il lui est arrivé, ce qu'il _nous_ est arrivé, même si je la considérerais à jamais comme la Prééminente et ma Reine, je ne pourrais plus entretenir avec elle une relation autre qu'amicale. Je préfère la savoir auprès de Jahnn… C'est moins douloureux pour moi.

- Alors vous faites confiance à ce Wraith à ce point ?

John pinça les lèvres.

- Teyla est humaine et elle a un fils…

- Son fils et le père de celui-ci ne lui suffisent plus, Sheppard. Teyla a besoin d'avancer et pour cela, elle a trouvé en Jahnn quelqu'un qui la tirera en avant. Vous ne pourrez rien y faire et ce n'est pas en l'enfermant sur Atlantis que vous réglerez le problème. Les siens ne comprendront sans doute jamais pourquoi elle a fait un tel choix, et vous non plus, pas tant que vous craindrez les Wraiths à ce point.

- Nous ne les craignons pas, fit John.

Todd se retourna alors en brandissant sa main et John porta aussitôt sa main à son holster vide.

- Ah non ? fit la grande créature. Le moindre mouvement que je fais vous mets sur la défensive, vous êtes prêt à m'abattre à chaque seconde qui passe pourtant je vous ai sauvée la vie, Sheppard…

- J'ai une balle pour vous, oui, et j'ai eut des centaines d'occasions de vous abattre mais je ne l'ai jamais fait parce que je me rappelle que sans vous, je serais mort depuis longtemps. Vous avez ma reconnaissance, Todd, pour ce qu'elle vaut, mais si je _dois_ vous tuer, je n'hésiterais pas.

Le Wraith baissa sa main. Il se détourna alors et soupira profondément.

- Après dix millénaires d'errance, je pensais avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui me comprenait, fit-il. J'ai fait de vous mon égal parce que vous êtes un guerrier, comme moi. Mais je me suis peut-être trompé. Les Wraiths et les Humains ne sont peut-être pas faits pour être amis, finalement.

Il ouvrit la porte et s'en alla. John se mordit brutalement la langue. Il grogna puis suivit le Wraith dans le couloir et lui prit le coude.

- Attendez, fit-il. Vous avez sans doute raison, mais vous n'êtes pas un Wraith comme les autres qui sont abrutis par l'envie de nourriture et de tuer. Vous, vous réfléchissez, un peu trop sans doute, mais vous avez vécu avec nous pendant plusieurs mois, vous avez apprit comment nous vivions et vous avez eut tout le loisir de réfléchir à beaucoup de choses. Vous ne seriez pas sur cette planète sinon, vous auriez retiré votre transpondeur depuis longtemps et auriez disparu dans l'univers. L'incident avec Teyla a sans doute été le déclencheur de toute cette pagaille, mais ne nous tournez pas le dos alors que nous en savons encore si peu sur les vôtres. Ne _me_ tournez pas le dos…

- Est-ce une supplication ?

Todd pivota légèrement et John ne répondit rien. Le Wraith posa sa grande main sur son épaule et hocha lentement la tête.

- Tant que Teyla et Jahnn seront ensembles, Sheppard, vous me verrez souvent dans votre radar. Les Wraiths qui vivent ici sont mes hommes, je suis leur Commandant et je viens les voir régulièrement. Si Teyla décide de rester vivre ici quelques temps, alors je veillerais sur elle comme je dois le faire avec ma Reine.

Sheppard recula d'un pas et hocha la tête. Il se détourna alors et disparu dans les couloirs. Avec un soupir, Todd rejoignit la passerelle et trouva son Second et Teyla en train de discuter avec le Colonel Caldwell et Rodney.

- Avez-vous comprit leur histoire, Colonel Caldwell ? demanda le grand Wraith en entrant.

- Oui Todd, répondit Caldwell. Mais cela me trouble et je ne suis sans doute pas le seul. Néanmoins, Teyla est considérée comme un civil, elle a donc parfaitement le droit de diriger sa vie comme elle l'entend et de voir qui elle veut. Bien évidemment, j'aurais préféré l'entendre nous annoncer qu'elle renonçait à faire partie d'Atlantis pour s'occuper de son fils mais tant pis.

- Je n'abandonne pas mon garçon pour autant, répondit l'Athosiene. J'ai simplement trouvé plus intéressant ailleurs…

Jahnn baissa la tête, comme flatté, puis Todd s'approcha et lui abattit sa main sur l'épaule.

- C'est ta Reine, Jahnn, fit-il. Fais-lui du mal et tu auras à faire à moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Commandant.

- Un jour cette femme dirigera les Wraiths, fit Todd en faisant face aux Humains. Même si elle est humaine et que sa vie est si brève, elle en a la capacité.

Touchée, Teyla inclina la tête et Caldwell soupira. Il reconnaissait volontiers que Teyla avait un grand potentiel pour parvenir à se faire aimer de plusieurs Wraiths mais il se demandait si c'était une bonne chose et si les deux races n'avaient pas plus à gagner en restant chacune de leur côté de la frontière invisible…

- Puis-je vous proposer quelque chose ? demanda soudain Jahnn.

- Quoi donc ? demanda Caldwell.

- Vous semblez très sceptiques quant à la vie que moi et les miens menons sur cette planète.

- C'est exact. Nous avons bien du mal à associer des actions aussi humains qu'étendre son linge ou travailler dans les champs, à des Wraiths.

- Oui, je le comprends aisément et nous avons rechigné à nous abaisser à cela pendant de nombreux mois mais il nous a bien fallut nous nourrir donc nous nous y sommes mis.

- Certes. Que proposez-vous ? demanda Caldwell.

- Que vous descendiez, tous autant que vous êtes sur ce vaisseau, et que vous passiez quelques jours dans mon village. Mon Commandant va repartir d'ici à demain, mais nous avons largement assez de place pour vous loger et vous pourrez ainsi vous rendre compte que nous ne sommes plus des Wraiths tels que vous les connaissez. Depuis que nous avons étés volontaires au rétrovirus, notre existence a été radicalement transformée et la vie est devenue beaucoup plus simple.

- Vous êtes devenus sédentaires.

- Nous oui, mais les autres ruches pourraient avoir envie de continuer à parcourir l'espace car c'est là que nous avons vu le jour et que nous mourrons depuis des millénaires.

- Je ferais parvenir au Dr Beckett et au Dr Keller mes notes sur le rétrovirus, fit alors Todd. Dès que je serais remonté à bord de ma ruche, je vous enverrais cela sur vos ordinateurs.

- Très bien, répondit Caldwell. Capitaine, renvoyez-le sur la planète.

- Oui, Monsieur.

Todd hocha brièvement la tête puis disparu dans un éclat argenté.

- Quant à vous deux, reprit Caldwell. Nous allons devoir discuter de votre proposition avec notre chef, Jahnn.

- Bien entendu. Où est le soleil ? demanda-t-il alors à Teyla.

- Il est plus de midi, répondit la jeune femme. Vous n'aviez pas un contact avec un peuple commerçant ?

- Si, justement. Je vais donc devoir vous fausser compagnie, Humains, fit Jahnn en s'inclinant. Notre anneau est à votre disposition pour contacter les vôtres mais prenez garde, aucun humain ne peut traverser. Vous seriez grillé comme une mouche sur une flamme.

- Charmant… grogna Ronon.

Jahnn haussa un sourcil dans sa direction puis il fut renvoyé sur la planète. Teyla regarda alors ses amis.

- Un jour vous me pardonnerez, fit-elle.

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Teyla…

La jeune femme regarda John entrer dans la salle. Elle lui sourit et il la prit dans ses bras. Appuyant son front contre le sien, il dit :

- Vous avez fait votre choix, nous ne pouvons que le respecter. Vous enfermer sur Atlantis ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

L'Athosiene sourit. Elle recula alors et le Capitaine la renvoya sur la planète à son tour. Caldwell regarda alors ses hommes.

- Que faire ? demanda-t-il.

- Nous avons reçu une invitation, il me semble, fit Rodney. Et il serait très impoli et risqué de la refuser.

- Ce sont des Wraiths… grogna Ronon en croisant les bras.

- Des Wraiths inoffensifs et non armés.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, dès demain, j'enverrais la moitié du personnel sur la planète, fit Caldwell. Vous y passerez quelques jours, trois ou quatre, puis vous remonterez et échangerez avec l'autre moitié du personnel, afin que tout le monde puisse se faire une opinion de ce village hors du commun. D'ici-là, Colonel Sheppard, vous allez à la porte et vous contactez Atlantis.

- Bien, Monsieur.

John rassembla ensuite son équipe amputée de Teyla et chacun alla se préparer pour ce qui promettait d'être une très longue discussion avec Woolsey.

.

.

Dans le village, cependant, Teyla regardait Jahnn se préparer. Ce village n'était pas le seul à vivre sur cette planète et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, le peuple qui vivait de l'autre côté des montagnes au nord allait franchir un col pour venir visiter ses voisins.

- Vos prédécesseurs n'ont jamais rencontré ce peuple, fit Teyla. Voulez-vous que je me rende à la transaction à votre place ?

- Pourquoi ferais-tu cela ?

- Parce que je suis humaine…

Jahnn la regarda un peu de travers. Il tourna alors la tête vit son reflet dans un miroir. Teyla posa une main sur son bras.

- Laissez-moi faire, fit-elle. Je fais du commerce depuis que je suis petite et je sais que les montagnards ont des ressources intéressantes pour ceux qui vivent en plaine. Je pourrais aussi leur expliquer ce que vous êtes et qu'ils n'ont rien à craindre de vous…

- Non, n'en fais rien.

- Et s'ils me demandent pourquoi je suis seule ?

- Dis-leur que tu es le chef du village.

Teyla haussa les sourcils.

- J'ignorais que vous me faisiez confiance à ce point…

- J'apprécie ta compagnie, répondit Jahnn avec un haussement d'épaules.

Teyla sourit et le Wraith sembla soudain gêné.

- Un Wraith gêné, fit-elle. J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu…

Jahnn marmonna puis, se reprenant, confia à Teyla tout ce qui était nécessaire pour la transaction, lui rappela des choses qu'elle connaissait puis la laissa partir. Sur le seuil de la maison, il donna un blaster et la jeune femme le glissa dans son manteau.

- Je n'espère pas m'en servir, fit-elle. N'ayez crainte, je suis une habile commerçante.

- Je ne doute pas de toi, mais fais attention quand même.

- Si j'ai un problème, je contacterais le Dédale et ils m'enverront des Marines, ou Ronon, n'ayez crainte.

Jahnn parut légèrement rassuré et la jeune femme quitta le village avec un grand sac sur le dos et un peu de nourriture.

.

.

A la porte, cependant, ouverte sur Atlantis, les négociations avançaient lentement. Woolsey voulait que ses hommes attendent l'aval de la Commission avant de s'installer au village mais John refusa d'attendre.

- Je vais vous faire parvenir les données relatives au rétrovirus dès que Todd nous les auras transmises, fit le Colonel. Ainsi Beckett et Jennifer pourront travailler dessus. Je pense que ne nous craignons rien, Monsieur, mais comme le dis Ronon, ils sont et restent des Wraiths donc des créatures très susceptibles.

- _Je ne suis pas du tout chaud pour vous laisser vivre avec eux,_ répondit Woolsey. _Le Dédale est le seul vaisseau que j'ai, et si d'autres Wraiths nous attaquent pendant votre absence ?_

- Nous traverseront rapidement la porte. Dans ce sens, il n'y a pas de problèmes, fit Rodney.

- _J'ai besoin d'un vaisseau en cas d'attaque, pas de quelques hommes armés…_ marmonna Woolsey._ Bon, restez là-bas quelques jours puis rentrez. Les Wraiths sont calmes en ce moment, mais gardez vos radios à portée de main._

- Entendu. Terminé.

La porte se referma et John se tourna vers ses compagnons.

- Prêts pour une immersion dans le mode de vie des Wraiths ? demanda-t-il.

- Cela ne peut qu'être bénéfique, répondit Rodney, bien le seul à émettre une objection positive.

- Très bien, alors allons-y…

.

.

- Teyla est partie seule ?

- Elle est habituée, John, fit Rodney.

- Oui mais bon… Vous êtes inconscient.

- Pourquoi ?

Jahnn croisa les bras. Il était venu les accueillir et les trois humains ne semblaient pas très à l'aise avec tous ces Wraiths qui les regardaient.

- Je maintiens que c'est une mauvaise idée, grogna Ronon.

- Retournez à bord du vaisseau alors, siffla Jahnn, les sourcils froncés. Nous n'avons pas demandé à ce que Teyla nous tombe dans les bras.

- Vous nous avez invités, nous allons honorer cela, répondit John en jetant un regard noir au Satedan qui marmonna en se détournant. Où est Todd ?

- A l'auberge. Il y a quelques chambres, vous pourrez vous y installer sinon ma maison accueillera volontiers deux personnes supplémentaires. Mes frères se feront un plaisir d'en faire autant, il en va de soit. Nous n'avons absolument rien contre vous, nous nous efforçons de vivre simplement, nous n'avons même pas d'armes.

- J'ai vu un blaster à votre hanche tout à l'heure, fit John. C'est une arme, pour moi.

- Une arme uniquement destinée à nous prévenir des animaux sauvages quand nous partons chasser. Je l'ai confiée à Teyla, je n'en ai pas d'autre. Et si vous cessiez d'être sur la défensive, un peu ? proposa alors le Wraith. Je n'aurais pas fait une telle proposition si cela ne nous avait rien apporté à l'un comme à l'autre, Colonel Sheppard.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part… soupira John. Bon, tous les deux, allez vous trouver une maison, moi je vais causer un peu avec Todd.

- Ronon, vous venez ? demanda alors Rodney. Le chef de ce village se fera une joie de nous héberger, n'est ce pas ?

- Bien entendu.

Jahnn inclina la tête puis se détourna et poussa la porte de la maison la plus proche. Il convia ses nouveaux invités à entrer et leur indiqua l'escalier en bois qui menait à l'étage.

- Teyla et moi occupons deux des quatre chambres qui s'y trouvent, fit-il. Choisissiez la vôtre, elles donnent toutes les deux sur la rue.

- Vous ne nous faites pas faire le tour du propriétaire ? demanda Rodney, un poil sarcastique.

- J'ai plus important à faire, Dr McKay, répondit le Wraith en prenant un énorme dossier sur la table de la pièce à vivre. Mais faites comme chez vous, montez et installez-vous.

- Bon.

Le Wraith disparu alors dans une petite pièce encombrée de livres et de papiers divers, poussant la porte après lui et Ronon soupira profondément.

- Oui je sais, fit Rodney. Aller, allons-y.

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier, leva le nez pour en voir le sommet puis, après un regard au Satedan, le gravit.

- Ce doit être sa chambre, fit-il en regardant dans la première pièce à gauche en haut des escaliers. Hum, plutôt bien rangé pour un célibataire…

- Celle-ci est la chambre de Teyla, il y a toutes es affaires, fit Ronon en poussant une autre porte, voisine de la première.

Rodney s'approcha du seuil de la chambre sur sa droite et l'inspecta. Vide, parfaitement rangée, la pièce avait l'air d'être régulièrement nettoyée, ce qui étonna le scientifique.

- Un Wraith maniaque ? demanda Ronon, un peu mesquin.

- Il faut de tout partout, répondit McKay en haussant les épaules. Vous prenez l'autre ?

- Et Sheppard ?

- Il ne verra aucun inconvénients à prendre place chez l'habitant, j'en suis certain, répondit Rodney en entrant dans sa chambre.

.

.

Assise sur un rocher, Teyla faisait une pause. Elle avait quitté le village depuis quatre heures déjà et, après avoir traversé un bois et sauté une rivière boueuse, elle arrivait en vue de la plaine où le peuple des montagnes avait donné rendez-vous à Jahnn. Un troupeau de petits bisons aux cornes gigantesques passa devant elle sans se soucier d'elle, la regardant juste un peu de travers, se demande ce qu'elle faisait là. Teyla les regarda avec intérêt. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu ce genre de vache, ne connaissant que les vaches de ferme habituelles, marron ou noires.

Après s'être reposée, la jeune femme reprit sa marche et opéra un grand détour pour éviter le troupeau après avoir repéré le mâle. Elle ne tenait pas spécialement à se faire encorner…

La traversée de la plaine lui parut interminable avant qu'elle ne voit enfin de petites créatures en train de monter des tentes, au loin. En s'approchant, elle distingua qu'ils étaient parfaitement humains mais battis comme des arbres et lorsque deux hommes aux longs cheveux blonds tressés s'approchèrent pour l'accueillir, elle se sentit minuscule.

- Tu es ? demanda l'un des hommes.

- Je viens du village, de l'autre côté de la forêt.

- On nous avait dit que le chef était un homme, répondit l'autre.

- Je suis sa femme, il est alité depuis plusieurs jours, répondit Teyla.

Elle préférait se faire passer pour la femme du chef plutôt que pour le chef.

- Je m'appelle Teyla, fit-elle.

- Gothor, répondit l'homme. Et voici Anathok, mon frère. Mais ne trainons pas, qu'a-tu à échanger contre nos marchandises ?

- Puis-je les voir d'abord ?

Sentant revenir ses habitudes de commerçante aguerrie, Teyla se fit conduire vers un chariot tiré par un bœuf que l'on n'avait pas encore dételé et les deux hommes lui montrèrent ce qu'ils étaient prêt à échanger.

.

.

Au village, cependant, le Colonel Caldwell avait fait débarquer une vingtaine de personnes et tous étaient en train de faire connaissance avec leurs hôtes respectifs tout en prenant leurs quartiers chez eux. L'ambiance allait de curieuse à totalement terrifiée mais tout le monde jouait le jeu.

Lorne et Sheppard décidèrent de s'installer chez un Wraith dont le visage leur inspirait le plus de confiance. Dothan hérita d'eux.

- Je m'appelle Dothan, fit leur hôte en leur indiquant une porte cochère coincée entre deux maisons. Vous êtes mes invités pour toute la durée de votre séjour.

Les deux humains franchirent le seuil en se jetant un regard et John balaya la pièce à vivre d'un œil critique.

- Hum, plutôt sympathique pour un antre Wraith… fit-il, un peu caustique.

- Je ne vous cache pas que la matière organique nous manque mais nous faisons avec, répondit Dothan sur le même ton. Ma maison est petite mais vous y êtes chez vous.

Lorne s'approcha d'un arc en bois aussi haut que lui et bien entretenu.

- Chasseur ? demanda-t-il.

- Exact, répondit Dothan en s'approchant. Je me suis spécialisé dans la chasse au gros bétail. Il y a de l'autre côté des bois, vers les montagnes, des espèces de grosse vaches aux cornes démesurées. Deux d'entre elles fournissent viande et graisse pour plusieurs mois pour trois à quatre familles.

John fronça les sourcils.

- Familles ? fit-il.

Dothan eu un léger rire.

- Certains de mes frères vivent à plusieurs dans une seule maison, fit-il.

- Comme colocataires ?

- Pas toujours, répondit le Wraith avec un sourire. Mais n'ayez crainte, ce n'est pas mon cas.

Sheppard parut soulagé. Dothan lui jeta un regard en biais puis leur indiqua un couloir au fond de la pièce.

- Vous trouverez là-bas deux chambres. La mienne est à l'étage, sous les toits. Mais faites comme chez vous, je dois vous abandonner, j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

- Quel genre de travail ? demanda Lorne.

- Je ne suis pas que chasseur, je suis aussi tailleur. Je tanne les cuirs et les fourrures des animaux chassés et j'en fais des vêtements. En vérité, nous avons adopté le travail de l'humain qui vivait dans la maison que nous avons choisie. Jahnn est le chef car il a choisi la maison du chef humain de ce village, mais aussi parce qu'il est le Second du Commandant.

- Je vois. Original comme affectation mais bon, fit John.

Dothan hocha la tête puis sortit par une porte dérobée et Lorne soupira.

- Bon, il a l'air sympathique, non ? demanda-t-il.

- Un peu trop si vous voulez mon avis.

- Aller, jouons le jeu, ce n'est que pour trois quatre jours après on rentre à la maison, fit Lorne avec un sourire. Personnellement, je suis assez curieux de voir comment des créatures sanguinaires comme les Wraiths ont peu réussir à s'adapter à une vie si loin de leurs habitudes.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Et voilà ! Un de plus !_

_N'oubliez pas le petit commentaire (ou long, c'est vous qui voyez !) Merci !_


	6. Chapter 6  FINAL

_Et voilà le dernier chapitre ! Modifié il y a quelques heures pour faire une fin digne de ce nom !_

_J'espère que cela vous plaira et je reviendrais peut-être avec une autre fic mais dix fois plus longue, celle là !_

_Merci de votre suivit et à la prochaine !_

_Phénix_

.

_PS : Le chapitre est peut-être un peu plus court que les autres mais bon, me connaissant, si je n'avais pas arrêté là, vous auriez encore 22 chapitre derrière..._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 6 - Final**

.

Il fallut plusieurs jours à Teyla pour marchander correctement avec les montagnards. Elle en apprit également plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu sur leur histoire et notamment sur leur fait qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais commercé avec le peuple de la vallée pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils n'y avait aucun accès, jusqu'à maintenant, à travers les montagnes.

- Et cet accès est permanent dorénavant ? demanda la jeune femme, assise devant un feu de bois où rôtissait un cuissot.

- Non, malheureusement, fit Gothor. Nous vivons bien au-delà de la ligne des neiges et il n'y a qu'au printemps, quand la neige fond, que le passage est accessible, et encore, difficilement. Il nous a fallut trois semaines pour venir jusqu'ici et sincèrement, je suis ravi que vous ayez pu venir à notre rencontre car nos bœufs n'auraient jamais tenu le coup jusqu'à votre village.

- Il est à deux heures de marche d'ici, mais il faut franchir rivière et forêt, fit Teyla avec un demi-sourire.

- Quand j'étais jeune, je vivais ici, répondit Anathok. Mon frère n'a jamais voulu descendre dans la vallée mais moi j'étais fasciné par l'anneau des Dieux.

- Vous l'avez traversé ?

- Une seule fois et je ne le referais pas…

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Peu importe, fit Gothor. Nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut dans nos montagnes, nourriture, eau, et même si les environs sont très accidentés, nous y sommes à l'abri des Wraiths.

Le sourire de Teyla tremblota et elle fit mine d'éternuer en se frottant vivement le nez. Elle but un peu de la boisson chaud que contenait sa timbale en fer puis se leva.

- J'espère que les bijoux en argent et les objets en bois que j'ai apporté plairont à vos femmes et à vos demeures.

- Les peaux sont particulièrement de bonne qualité, fit Gothor. Il nous est compliqué de trouver du cuir en grande quantité, les mouflons et autres bouquetins sont compliqués à attraper et relativement petits. Nous leur préférons leurs cornes.

Teyla hocha la tête. Elle avait dans son sac plusieurs objets fais dans les os et les sabots des animaux des montagnes, des bols et des ustensiles de granit et des bijoux en or. Gothor lui avait offert, en signe de respect, un anneau en or finement ciselé d'un bouquetin cabré. La jeune femme, qui ne portait pas de bijoux en temps normal, avait accepté ce magnifique objet de bon cœur et l'avait passé à son annulaire gauche, seul doigt où il s'ajustait parfaitement.

- Bien, fit l'Athosiene en se levant. Il va être temps de retourner chacun dans ses terres. La nuit est déjà en train de descendre, j'arriverais donc dans mon village au milieu de la nuit, mais peu importe, je connais le chemin.

- Nous allons remonter dans nos montagnes mais nous n'en redescendrons pas avant l'année prochaine. Chez nous, les glaces sont déjà en train de reprendre du terrain et la neige ne fond jamais vraiment, sans parler des éboulements. Nous avons été ravis d'avoir rencontré une représentante du peuple de la vallée et j'espère que nous pourront encore faire des affaires.

Teyla sourit. Les deux hommes lui serrèrent solidement le bras puis la jeune femme s'en alla et ils regagnèrent leurs tentes. Ils partiraient le lendemain dans la journée pour trois nouvelles semaines de voyage. L'Athosiene songea qu'ils devaient avoir bien du courage pour effectuer un voyage d'un moi et demi aller-retour en ne s'arrêtant que deux jours pour souffler un peu et commercer.

Le retour de la jeune femme au village ne passa pas inaperçue et, oubliant totalement ses invités, Jahnn quitta sa maison en sentant la jeune femme approcher. Todd se rendit également à sa rencontre, ainsi que John, Ronon, Lorne et McKay. Ils étaient tous ensembles chez Jahnn pour la soirée et mettaient au point les règles à suivre pour le séjour des Atlantes dans le village.

Armés de torches pour leur éclairer le chemin, les deux Wraiths et les quatre humains passèrent un petit pont qui enjambait un ruisseau à sec les trois quarts de l'année. Une torche solitaire qui montait et descendait au rythme des pas de Teyla se profila entre les arbres et Jahnn alla à sa rencontre.

John appréhendait de voir son amie retrouver le Wraith et il eut raison car quand la jeune femme le reconnu, elle lui sauta presque dans les bras avec un grand sourire sur le visage. S'en fut trop pour Ronon qui tourna les talons en grondant. Lorne le suivit pour s'assurer qu'il ne ferait rien de stupide.

- A voir votre tête, tout s'est bien passé, fit Sheppard en prenant la torche de la jeune femme.

- Oui, ces montagnards sont impressionnants en taille, bourrus et sincèrement odorants, un peu comme les Wraiths en fait…

Todd et Jahnn se jetèrent un regard.

- Odorants ? firent-ils d'une même voix.

Rodney pouffa et John eut un bruit nasal étrange puis Teyla se mit à rire en s'excusant. Jahnn s'éloigna alors d'elle et rejoignit Todd. Ils se mirent à discuter entre eux en secouant la tête.

- Ne boudez pas, fit-elle en les séparant.

- Nous sommes très propres, même si nous n'aimons pas l'eau, fit Jahnn, le nez en l'air, comme froissé. Tu devrais le savoir, Teyla, tu habites chez moi depuis plusieurs jours.

- Il faut le reconnaitre, fit John. Les maisons sont relativement en ordre.

- Les Wraiths ne sont pas des créatures qui aiment le matériel, fit Todd. Les choses nous encombrent et moins nous en avons, mieux c'est, mais dans ces maisons humaines, tout est déjà là.

- Nous ne gardons pas ces objets par respect pour les anciens habitants, fit Jahnn. Certains ont simplement plus d'utilité que d'autres et les utiliser nous conforte dans notre sentiment de liberté.

Teyla sourit et le Wraith passa son bras sur ses épaules, geste qui fit froncer le nez à John puis se détourner et retourner vers le village en précédant les autres. Todd le rejoignit.

- Vous êtes jaloux, fit-il sur le ton de la confirmation.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela comme si vous veniez de me poser la question ? grommela le Colonel.

- Non, je ne fais que constater. Vous êtes jaloux de Teyla et Jahnn maintenant. J'en suis rassuré quelque part…

- Ah bon ?

John se renfrogna et Todd sourit légèrement. Il jeta un regard derrière lui mais Rodney, Teyla et Jahnn étaient à plusieurs mètres et discutaient entre eux.

- J'avais peur que vous soyez jaloux de Teyla, en fait, fit alors grand Wraith.

- Et pourquoi serais-je jaloux d'elle ?

- Allons John… Je pensais les humains plus ouverts d'esprit que cela…

Sheppard s'étouffa brusquement et Todd lui donna une grande claque dans le dos en riant grassement ce qui fit trébucher le Colonel.

- Vous êtes un crétin, siffla ce dernier, le rouge aux joues. Insinuez encore une telle chose et je vous fais une boutonnière…

- Les mœurs des Wraiths vous échappent encore, Colonel, fit Todd avec un sourire amusé. Mais petit à petit vous verrez que nous n'avons pas grand-chose à vous envier, sauf peut-être un déficit assez conséquent de Reines… que certains d'entre-nous comblent comme ils le peuvent…

John marmonna dans sa barbe et disparu dans la maison de Dothan dont les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée étaient éclairées. Lorne l'y rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, après que Jahnn, Teyla et Rodney soient revenus dans la maison du premier, et Todd s'en retourna à l'auberge.

- Tu ne dors pas ?

Teyla secoua la tête. Elle avait quitté sa chambre et était aller chercher quelque chose à grignoter dans la cuisine avant de s'arrêter à la porte du bureau de son hôte. Celui-ci écrivait à la lumière d'une lampe à huile et la jeune femme, les bras croisés sous un châle, le regarda faire un moment.

- Et pour quelle raison une humaine qui a marché toute la journée ne peut-elle dormir ? demanda le Wraith en s'appuyant contre son dossier.

Teyla sourit légèrement puis secoua la tête.

- Je l'ignore, mes rêves sont peuplés de mes amis humains, de Wraiths qui se comportent comme eux, de Reines envieuses et de bébés qui pleurent…

Jahnn quitta sa chaise et l'Athosiene se réfugia contre son large torse.

- Fais-je le bon choix ? demanda-t-elle. Est-ce que faire ma vie avec un Wraith dont on a coupé les griffes est une bonne chose ?

- Je suis peut-être rendu inoffensif à cause du rétrovirus, je n'en reste pas moins un tueur, Teyla, fit Jahnn en la repoussant doucement. Il faut que tu te mettes cela dans le crâne. Je ne peux plus te transformer en momie mais je peux encore te briser le cou d'un simple geste de la main.

Il glissa sa main sur la nuque de la jeune femme qui frémit.

- Mais vous n'en ferez rien, souffla-t-elle. N'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Tu as raison. Parce que tu es la Reine des Wraiths et que si je te tues, je m'expose à la morte la plus lente et la plus douloureuse de toutes…

- Todd vous brisera le cou avant même que vous ayez réalisé votre geste.

- Mon Commandant t'aime beaucoup, c'est indéniable, fit Jahnn en retournant s'asseoir. L'aimes-tu ?

- Je l'ai aimé. Beaucoup. Sans lui je serais morte en couches, ou bien échouée sur une planète déserte après qu'Ehsan m'ait sauvée la vie… Morte aussi, sûrement. Je lui dois la vie et je ne pensais jamais avoir une telle dette envers un Wraith.

- Alors l'affection que tu as pour lui est juste celle qui lie deux personnes autour d'une dette de vie, n'est-ce pas ? Cependant, ce n'est pas de l'amour que j'en sens dans ton cœur pour ton humain.

- Quel humain ? fit Teyla en baissant la tête. Kanaan, John, Ronon ?

Jahnn soupira.

- Quand tes amis quitteront cette planète, rentre avec eux, Teyla, fit-il alors.

- Pourquoi ? demanda la jeune femme, surprise, en le regardant.

- Tu ne peux pas vivre ici en tant qu'humaine, c'est impossible, ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux… Mes hommes ne te feront aucun mal, ils t'apprécient, mais on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver. Si les autres Wraiths découvrent un village des leurs qui ne peut pas se défendre, ils le raseront et tu seras prise dans les flammes sans échappatoire.

- Jahnn…

Le Wraith baissa la tête.

- Si tu décides de devenir une Reine complètement, alors je serais ravi de devenir ton compagnon, Teyla, mais pas si tu restes humaine. Ta compagnie égaille la morne monotonie de mes jours mais je n'ai pas le droit de t'en demander plus. Tu es humaine, tu te dois de faire ta vie avec un humain, avec Kanaan tant qu'à faire puisque vous avez déjà un enfant ensembles. Pas avec un Wraith. Du moins pas avec un Wraith qui s'est volontairement muselé.

Teyla serra les mâchoires et pinça les lèvres. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer et inspira profondément de façon saccadée. Elle se détourna alors et remonta dans sa chambre. En haut de l'escalier, elle tomba sur Ronon dans les bras duquel elle se réfugia. Il l'entraina dans sa chambre et ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à discuter à mi-voix pour ne pas réveiller Rodney qui ronflait comme un sonneur dans la chambre adjacente.

Incapable de dormir, Todd était planté devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il était presque l'aube et tout le village dormait encore profondément. Les Wraiths qui vivaient ici n'étaient pas des lève-tôt et la majorité des tâches habituelles commençaient bien une ou deux heures après le levé du soleil.

Fronçant les sourcils, Todd reconnu John qui errait sur la place principale, seul et sans ses armes, les mains dans les poches, furetant autour de la fontaine qui ornait le centre de la vaste cours pavée. Le rejoignant, il lui jeta une fourrure sur le dos et John soupira.

- Que faites-vous dehors aussi tôt, Sheppard ? demanda le Wraith. Votre hôte n'est pas un être accommodant ?

- Oh si, très… C'est cela qui m'empêche de dormir, justement. Passer la nuit dans la maison d'un Wraith, le sachant tranquillement endormi à l'étage en-dessous, m'empêche de fermer l'œil. J'ai aussi d'autres soucis mais vous n'y avez pas accès…

Todd eut un léger rire. Il passa soudain ses bras autour des épaules du Colonel qui y posa ses mains en grommelant.

- Vous êtes mon égal, John Sheppard, répondit le Wraith. Et ces soucis sont aussi les miens pour peu que vous me laissiez un accès à votre esprit…

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, répondit John en s'éloignant.

Il s'assit au bord de la fontaine, la tête dans les mains et Todd se baissa devant lui.

- Je n'ai aucune intention déplacée envers vous, John, fit-il. Vous n'avez pas à redouter quelque action grivoise venant de moi, je ne m'intéresse qu'aux Reines, même les plus inaccessibles.

- Comme Teyla ?

Todd grogna légèrement. John leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda un moment.

- Pourquoi avons-nous besoin des femmes ? demanda-t-il.

- Ah… Allez savoir. Mais oubliez-la, John, elle ne vous apportera que douleur et questions si vous continuez à persister dans ce sens. N'avez-vous donc pas un autre choix ?

- Et vous alors ?

- Moi non. Teyla est ma Reine…

Le Colonel soupira profondément. Todd posa sa main sur son bras et John baissa la tête. Il fini par se relever et souhaiter bonne nuit au Wraith avant de rejoindre la maison de Dothan qu'il trouvait éclairée. Il salua le Wraith en train de prendre un petit-déjeuner avant de se mettre au travail, et monta se recoucher.

- _Vous lui avez raconté quoi, Commandant ?_ demanda Dothan à Todd en se connectant uniquement à son esprit.

- _Rien qui puisse l'empêcher de dormir, ne t'inquiète pas._

- _Cet humain est beaucoup plus affecté et perturbé que ses amis…_

- _Il est amoureux de Teyla, voilà tout._

Dothan soupira. Il secoua la tête et continua de manger ce qu'il restait du diner de la veille avant d'aller reprendre ses peaux à travailler.

Huit jours s'étaient écoulés. Tout le personnel du Dédale remontait par groupe de quatre ou cinq à bord du vaisseau toujours en orbite et Caldwell s'approcha de Jahnn. Avec un peu d'hésitation, il lui tendit la main et le chef du village lui serra vigoureusement le bras.

- Vous êtes tous au complet et entiers, fit-il. Je n'avais pas mentit.

- Non, je suis bien obligé de le reconnaitre. Ce fut une expérience pour le moins troublante.

- Pour nous aussi, répondit Jahnn. Côtoyer des humains sans pouvoir les manger a mit quelques nerfs à rude épreuve mais au final, tout le monde est resté en vie, ou presque.

Le Wraith jeta un regard vers Teyla qui se tenait presque peureusement à côté de John. Celui-ci discutait avec quelques Marines et Caldwell tourna la tête vers la jeune femme.

- C'était la meilleure chose à faire, fit-il. Cela aurait été beaucoup trop dangereux pour elle de vivre ici. Son peuple n'aurait pas comprit.

- Comme le vôtre.

Caldwell hocha la tête. Après une dernière poignée de main, il rassembla les siens et tout le monde remonta sur le Dédale, excepté Teyla. Jahnn et elle se retrouvèrent alors face à face et quand le Wraith se détourna, la jeune femme lui prit le bras.

- Que vous me rejetiez, je peux le comprendre, fit-elle. Mais que vous le fassiez alors que vous m'aimez, là j'ai du mal.

- C'est parce que j'ai ces sentiments pour toi que je te renvoie chez les tiens, fit le Wraith en se retournant. Je n'ai pas envie de te garder prisonnière ici pour assouvir ma passion. Tu serais comme un jouet que l'on garde jalousement des autres enfants et je ne veux pas cela pour la Reine des Reines. Oublie-moi, oublie les Wraiths… et continue ta vie avec Kanaan et votre fils. Les Humains et les Wraiths ne sont pas encore prêts à se mélanger. Tu en as eue la preuve en perdant ton bébé les hybrides ne sont bons qu'à être conçus en laboratoire pour le moment mais qui sait, peut-être que dans cent ans…

- Je ne serais plus là dans cent ans…

- C'est le risque à prendre.

Teyla passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle épaula son sac et baissa la tête.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de très sensible, Jahnn… fit-elle. Et j'en ai apprit plus sur les Wraiths cette année écoulée que durant les six précédentes, mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir vécu tout cela. J'aurais aimé rester un peu plus longtemps, c'est tout.

Jahnn eut un sourire et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Celle-ci l'enlaça puis recula et l'embrassa avant de poser son front contre le sien.

- Puissiez-vous vous trouver quelqu'un pour finir vos jours, Jahnn, fit-elle en reculant.

Le Wraith inclina la tête et la jeune femme fut téléportée sur le Dédale, dans le laboratoire de McKay, dans les bras duquel elle s'effondra aussitôt. John et Ronon lui flattèrent le dos en silence un moment avant qu'un éclat de lumière n'attire leur attention derrière eux. A la porte du labo, Todd apparut et John lui sourit. Il modifia la pression de sa main sur l'épaule de Teyla qui se redressa et la regarda. Il lui fit alors un signe de la tête et la jeune femme se retourna. Son visage pâlit quand elle reconnu Todd et les trois humains ravalèrent leur rancœur quand elle se jeta à son cou et qui l'enserra farouchement entre ses bras.

- Je me ferais sans doute tuer un jour pour cela mais j'ai déjà bien vécu, fit Todd en la relâchant légèrement. John, vous avez ma parole, pour ce qu'elle vaut, que jamais plus elle ne souffrira.

- Je vous crois, répondit le Colonel. Monsieur Woolsey accepte que vous continuiez à la voir de cette façon, mais il vous interdit de l'enlever à Atlantis ou aux Athosiens. Contentez-vous de son humanité.

Teyla, les mains sur le torse du Wraith, soupira en appuyant son front contre le cuir du manteau. Son cœur se serra et soudain, elle pivota et enserra Sheppard dans ses bras. Le Colonel l'étreignit puis la repoussa et posa son front contre le sien.

- Même si c'est quelque chose de totalement inédit, Teyla, nous avons tous vu à quel point vous vous êtes attachée à cette grande brute, malgré le drame qui vous a affligée. Nous ne nous mettrons pas en travers de votre route.

- Merci John…

L'Athosiene enlaça Rodney et Ronon à tour de rôle puis les trois Atlantes s'en allèrent et Todd s'appuya contre une console. Teyla le regarda avec un sourire.

- Que diriez-vous si je passais quelques jours à bord ? demanda alors le Wraith.

- A bord, du Dédale ? Et votre ruche ?

- Elle suivra en pilote automatique jusqu'à Lantia. Teyla, j'ai eut beau essayer de mon convaincre du contraire ces dernières semaines, je n'y suis pas arrivé. Notre couple est sans conteste le plus atypique de tout l'Univers mais ce n'est pas ce que l'on est à l'extérieur qui compte, mais bel et bien ce que l'on est à l'intérieur.

L'Athosiene sourit et alla se serrer contre lui. Il l'embrassa puis, ses mains sur ses reins, il lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille. La jeune femme rougit et recula d'un pas.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais... fit-elle.

- Les essais sont faits pour cela…

Teyla soupira en secouant la tête. Elle inspira profondément et Todd la reprit dans ses bras. Elle posa son menton sur ses bras passés autour de l'épais cou et ferma les yeux. Le Wraith venait de lui proposer de lui faire un enfant mais la jeune femme ne se sentait pas encore très sûre d'elle. Elle préféra ne pas échauffer les espoirs de son compagnon et, à la porte du labo, John soupira et se détourna en fermant la porte. Le visage de Larrin s'imposa à son esprit et il se dirigea vers la passerelle…

FIN

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_DONE ! Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi donc ? N'oubliez pas le petit comentaire sur le lien juste ne dessous ! Bisoux et à bientôt, je l'espère, pour une autre fic SG ou non._

_Merci !_

_Phénix_


End file.
